


TigerLily 好預兆文合輯

by TigerLily555



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:53:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 66,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25394185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily555/pseuds/TigerLily555
Summary: 我把好預兆文都放在這一篇裡，以章節區分，不另外開新的一篇。
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. 一起孤單

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這篇文的靈感來自這幅圖：開聖罰單的騎警表弟。尼古拉斯．安吉Nicholas Angel是電影終棘警探Hot Fuzz裡的主角。他是一個一絲不苟，紀律嚴明的警察。我想以克羅里開車的方式，萬一遇上尼古拉斯他大概就有吃不完的罰單了，所以就寫了這篇文。我同時也非常推薦大家去看Hot Fuzz，我個人非常喜歡，認為這是艾德加．萊特最棒的作品。
> 
> 別被文名騙了，其實這是一篇小甜餅和爵士樂安麗文。一起孤單是出自我很喜歡的查特．貝克Chet Baker吹過的一首歌叫Alone Together，我覺得還滿契合克羅里和阿茲拉斐爾那種兩個和彼此的群體格格不入卻找到彼此的感覺。我想像他們一起聽這首歌會很浪漫吧。
> 
> 希望你們會喜歡這篇文。

「我不明白你為何如此介意，克羅里。」阿茲拉斐爾緊抓車門把手，試著在高速行駛中保持平衡。「從未聽過地下絲絨樂團又不是什麼大不了的事。你真的得開慢一點，你剛剛差點撞上一隻狗！」

「只是差點撞上又沒真的撞上，鄉村狗要學學城市狗怎麼過馬路的。我看過狗乖乖等紅綠燈然後走斑馬線，你看過嗎？」克羅里轉動方向盤，即使轉彎也沒有減速。「沒聽過地下絲絨真的沒什麼大不了的，不過你到底是哪裡來的靈感，會把他們認成是咆哮爵士樂團？」

「我知道我搞錯了，你也放給我聽過了不是嗎？」

「我認為你需要升級關於音樂的知識。這個音樂節今年陣容很不錯，你一定會學到很多的。」

「這些的音樂真的不太適合我。」阿茲拉斐爾喃喃抱怨著。「今天晚上亞伯特音樂廳有安德里亞斯．史泰耶的大鍵琴演奏音樂會啊。」

「大鍵琴？整個十八世紀還不夠你聽嗎？」克羅里轉過頭看著阿茲拉斐爾，完全不管他的車速已經高達八十英里。「上次我陪你聽四個小時的史蒂芬．桑坦馬拉松，四個小時！我有說過什麼嗎？我有讓音樂廳燒起來好順理成章離開嗎？」

「沒有。」阿茲拉斐爾承認。「你很有耐心，坐在那裡，直到最後一個音符落下。」

「我還為安可曲鼓掌吹口哨，甚至沒有偷帶酒進去。」

「我以為你喜歡史蒂芬．桑坦。」

「我不喜歡。」克羅里發出嘶嘶的聲音。「我坐在那裡發呆四小時是因為你想去聽，而你又沒搶到票。」

「喔克羅里，」天使對惡魔微笑，「你人真好。」

克羅里緊抓方向盤。「閉嘴。」

「你真的好好。」

「我開始覺得你在罵我。」

「溫柔、體貼，」阿茲拉斐爾倚身靠向克羅里，感覺到他的身體因為緊張而僵硬。「又很善良。」

「你再說一個字，」克羅里咬牙切齒地說。「你再說一次我善良我就......」

一陣巨大的警笛聲從後頭響起。阿茲拉斐爾回頭一看。「是警車。」

「煩死了。」克羅里加速前進，「交通警察絕對是你們那邊的，設計來讓人們發怒的。喔等等，這麼說來那應該是我們這邊的設計才對。」

「我想......我想他在跟著我們耶。」阿茲拉斐爾扯扯克羅里的衣袖。「一定是因為你超速了。」

「不可能，只要我坐在車裡，就沒有任何交通警察能看見我，這是我這輛賓利的保護色，就像迷彩塗裝一樣，你懂我的意思嗎？」

「前面那輛黑色賓利，立刻靠邊停車！」警車發出惱人的廣播反駁克羅里的話。

「怎麼可能？」克羅里大叫。

「你就停車吧，難道你要因為和警車追逐而上新聞嗎？」阿茲拉斐爾安撫因為不高興而越開越快的克羅里。「我們說好了要低調一點的，不要引起任何一邊的注意。」

「以免他們突然想起我們幹了什麼好事。」克羅里不甘願地放慢車速。「好啦好啦。」

閃著燈的警車隨著賓利在路邊停下。一個帶著墨鏡，手上拿著黑色小簿子的交通警察來到他們的車窗外。

「請你們下車。」交警在克羅里才剛張開嘴巴就先聲奪人。他面無表情，語氣有禮卻冰冷，頭上彷彿立著一塊閃著「鐵面無私，剛正不阿，敢亂來我就揍你」的告示牌。

克羅里無聲地罵了幾句髒話，被阿茲拉斐爾推著下了車。阿茲拉斐爾看著對方，突然覺得這是張有點眼熟的臉。

「聽著，人類警察，我是不知道你是怎麼看穿我的防護機制，」克羅里指著他的車忿忿不平地說。「這個地方的速限根本不合理！你看到有誰經過嗎？這個地方偏僻得連鳥都──」

「克羅里。」阿茲拉斐爾拉拉克羅里的手。他想起來為何這位臭著臉的交警如此眼熟了。

「噓噓噓，沒事，天使，我會處理。」克羅里準備繼續他對於道路限速不合理的指控。「連鳥都不想飛過來了，沒有人走的道路為何還要設──」

「克羅里，別再說了！」阿茲拉斐爾用力捏了克羅里一下，讓克羅里痛得甩手。

「你幹什麼？你──」克羅里在看見交警摘下他的墨鏡時把剩下的話吞進肚子裡。有一道金光閃過交警的雙眼。這是個天使。

「你好，尼古拉斯。」阿茲拉斐爾緊張地說。

「你好，阿茲拉斐爾。」交警，不，應該是阿茲拉斐爾曾經的同僚說。阿茲拉斐爾記得當年他還沒有被派駐到地球來的時候，尼古拉斯的座位在他的旁邊。他們很久沒有連絡了，但他一絲不苟嚴謹的模樣還是讓阿茲拉斐爾印象深刻。

「你，惡魔克羅里。」尼古拉斯看了一下他的小簿子。「安東尼．J．克羅里，你知道自己犯了什麼錯嗎？」

阿茲拉斐爾最擔心的事情就要發生了。尼古拉斯相當一板一眼，就連塊石頭也比他有彈性。即使天堂和地獄因為之前的「世界末日大戰啟動失敗事件」顏面盡失，為了避免尷尬，天使和惡魔們轉過身去，假裝克羅里和阿茲拉斐爾不存在，沒有任何與他們有關的公開宣告，全能的主也一如往常沉默著。但要是在地球狹路相逢，他們還是有正當的理由可以消滅克羅里和阿茲拉斐爾的。畢竟天堂的臉皮很薄，而地獄嘛，他們只是享受殺戮。

「這不是......這不是克羅里的錯。」阿茲拉斐爾絞著手往前站了一步。他想他應該可以拖住尼古拉斯一會，讓克羅里有機會逃走。「他是惡魔，本來就該幹壞事，我......是我不該，我、我、我應該要更加堅定的，是──」

「別這樣，阿茲拉斐爾，你沒有做錯事，」克羅里把阿茲拉斐爾拉回自己身邊。「是我先接近你，我說服你，不，是我強迫你去做壞事。」

「沒有，你沒有強迫我做任何事。尼古拉斯，是我不好，和他沒關係。」

阿茲拉斐爾拼命向克羅里眨眼，希望他能看懂自己的暗示：快逃啊蠢蛋，他會殺了你。阿茲拉斐爾和尼古拉斯在天堂時同是智天使，後來阿茲拉斐爾被一路降級為權天使，但他相信表現完美的尼古拉斯的職場之路只有更好沒有更壞的發展。他有可能摧毀克羅里的。插在他腰間的槍可以隨他心意射出子彈或聖水，而阿茲拉斐爾沒有力量阻止他。

「你眼睛痛嗎？進沙子了嗎？」克羅里露出關心的神情。「要我幫你吹吹嗎？」

「喔不要！拜託喔！」阿茲拉斐爾焦急地把克羅里推開。「聽著，尼古拉斯，是我──」

「是你開的車嗎？」尼古拉斯打斷阿茲拉斐爾。「我明明看見你從乘客座下來的。」

「我......什麼？」

「這裡的速限是六十英里，你，克羅里，剛剛你的時速接近九十英里吧。」尼古拉斯翻動他的小簿子。「剛剛經過一個十字路口，你沒有放慢車速注意左右來車；沒有禮讓行人；轉彎時沒有打方向燈也沒有減速；你還差點撞到一隻狗，並且闖了五次紅燈；在那家小餐館前，違規停在紅線上。更別說你們倆都沒有繫上安全帶。」

「我......」克羅里突然陷入不知該反駁還是乖乖承認的困境。

「而你，」尼古拉斯轉向阿茲拉斐爾。「你不該和駕駛在車裡嬉鬧，那會害他分心，提升發生事故的危險性。而且讓我提醒你，頂替違規駕駛人也是違法的。」

阿茲拉斐爾抿著嘴唇，點點頭。

「任何人車進入這一帶，就是進入我的值勤範圍，我會注意你們有沒有道路交通違規的行為。」尼古拉斯在他的小簿子上振筆疾書。「克羅里，你的罰單我一張都不會手下留情的。」

「罰單，噢。」克羅里靠近阿茲拉斐爾。「他說的罰單是字面上的意思還是比喻之類的？」

阿茲拉斐爾皺著眉。「尼古拉斯不開玩笑也不打比喻。」

「我知道你們在說什麼。」尼古拉斯繼續勤奮地開著罰單，頭也不抬。「天堂到處都是有關你們的流言蜚語，我很驚訝你們竟然沒上天界觀察家日報的頭版。」

「地獄時報上也沒有我咧。」克羅里聽起來有點失望。「他們不想讓自己沒面子吧。」

「謠言越傳越離譜，竟然說你們......」尼古拉斯搖搖頭。「我相信你們就只是朋友。當然，在工作上偷懶這點相當不可取。」

阿茲拉斐爾和克羅里迅速看了彼此一眼。朋友這個詞大概已經不足以形容他們的關係，但他們很明智地閉上嘴。和所有的惡魔一樣，尼古拉斯的想像力很貧乏，無法想像一個天使和一個惡魔可以發展出什麼關係。不像其他天使，談論八卦是他們在純白潔淨又無聊透頂的天堂為數不多的樂趣。

「不可在民中往來搬弄是非，我是這樣告訴他們的。」尼古拉斯說。「更何況，全能的主有說過，汝不可與惡魔交朋友嗎？」

「呃......應該沒有吧。」阿茲拉斐爾說。

「不是應該沒有，是本來就沒有，上課的時候你沒有認真聽嗎？」尼古拉斯責備地看了阿茲拉斐爾一眼。「所以我不在乎你是不是和惡魔交朋友，你就算是和一隻蟑螂交朋友也和我沒關係。雖然惡魔也沒有比蟑螂好到哪裡去。」

「嘿，不需要人身攻擊吧。」克羅里抗議。

阿茲拉斐爾踩了克羅里一腳。「我想和蟑螂發展友誼有點困難，牠們......不會講話。雖然這樣就不會在不該講話的時候亂講話了。」

「你和誰交朋友我不在乎，但違反交通規則可不行，這可是法律。」尼古拉斯撕下一疊罰單交給克羅里簽收。「我會盯著你的。」

克羅里瞪著罰單，彷彿它們有毒。「好吧。」

「尼古拉斯，你被派到地球上來了嗎？」阿茲拉斐爾問。

「既然你已經被撤銷職務，總要有人來填補空缺。」尼古拉斯把小簿子收進防彈背心的口袋裡。「我不懂你的人類職業偽裝為什麼是書店？如果你要維持地球上的秩序，執法人員是唯一的選擇。」

「可不是嗎，交通問題真是地球上目前最迫切需要處理的麻煩呢。」克羅里說。阿茲拉斐爾偷偷捏他一下，很用力的一下。

「交通問題的確棘手，每年有多少靈魂為此成了地獄的俘虜。」

「真是太糟糕了。」

「你們要去哪裡？」尼古拉斯問。

「音樂會。」

「音樂會？」尼古拉斯皺起眉頭。「該不會是再往前那座農場辦的音樂會吧？那是個充滿罪惡的地方，人人都在過度飲酒，服用非法藥物，還會發生暴力鬥毆事件。而且人們會好幾天都不洗澡，衛生狀況堪憂，噪音問題毫無疑問地也相當嚴重。」

克羅里點點頭。「我們當然......不是去那裡了，我們要去聽......」克羅里看向阿茲拉斐爾。

「咆哮爵士樂。」阿茲拉斐爾接下他的眼神。「一個叫做......」

「地下絲絨的咆哮爵士樂團。」克羅里露出他最和善無害的表情。「但我們迷路了。」

「咆哮爵士樂？根據我派駐到地球之前上的課，人類文明發展史，這種音樂已經不流行了。」尼古拉斯站到他們身邊，指著遠方一條叉路。「往左邊開，你們就會進小鎮的市中心，圓環邊有一間酒吧，有爵士樂的表演，但我不確定那是不是就是咆哮爵士樂。千萬別開上右邊，那就會通往農場了。我正要去好好整頓一下。我想過了，雖然對於搖滾樂是出自天堂還是地獄，兩邊一直爭論不休，但問題應該還是出在音樂。」

「搖滾樂的確是模糊的地帶。」克羅里點點頭。「想想當年的伍茲塔克啊。」

「我以為伍茲塔克是你們那邊弄的耶。」阿茲拉斐爾說。

「有一種東西叫聯合主辦，天使。」

「我不懂。」

「總而言之，我們不會開往右邊的。」克羅里沉痛地對尼古拉斯說。「我們不會涉足汙穢之地。」

「很好。即使是惡魔，也要有規矩。」尼古拉斯往他的警車走。「別再違規了，克羅里，還有你車子的牌照也該更新了，排氣檢測做了嗎？」

「我回去馬上就做。」

克羅里和阿茲拉斐爾站在路邊，揮手目送尼古拉斯開著他的警車逐漸遠離，往農場的方向前進。

「我想我們還是去聽可能是咆哮爵士樂的爵士樂了吧？」坐進車子後，阿茲拉斐爾建議。

「可惡！」克羅里一邊發動車子一邊怒吼。「有好幾個樂團我想聽的！」

「記得，是左邊那條路喔。」

******

下午的酒吧裡客人稀少，但台上的確有人在吹奏小號和彈鋼琴。當然不是咆哮爵士樂，而且吹得實在不怎麼樣。喝醉酒的時候的確很難吹得好。鋼琴也只能算及格。

「你要再多練習一下再來嗎？」克羅里問他。「至少等酒醒了再說吧。」

台上的小號手舉起一根中指。「去你的，愛聽不聽滾。」

「講話沒必要這樣吧。」阿茲拉斐爾說。

克羅里一個彈指，小號手閉上嘴開始吹奏。酒保和其他昏昏欲睡的客人都被他的音樂震驚了。連小號手自己也一臉不敢置信。

克羅里啜飲他的酒。酒吧雖然又小又舊，但威士忌很不錯。「發現自己突然吹得像麥爾斯．戴維斯，他一定嚇了一大跳。」

「如果你問我，我比較喜歡查特．貝克。」阿茲拉斐爾除了手上一杯紅酒，還大膽嚐了炸豬皮。「憂鬱的浪子總是比較吸引人。」

「憂鬱的浪子？嗯？」克羅里又一個彈指，就像廣播換台一樣，小號手立刻吹出查特．貝克的〈一起孤單〉(Alone Together)。「沒問題，他們都在我們這邊。」

「真不公平。」阿茲拉斐爾朝琴手一指，原本彈得七零八落的鋼琴突然流利了起來。「至少我們有比爾．艾文斯。」

他們喝著酒，靜靜聽這原本不可能再重現的音樂。這是個平靜祥和的午後，鎮上的人和遠道而來的遊客都跑到農場去聽音樂會了，阿茲拉斐爾忍不住好奇尼古拉斯會怎麼整頓那個「罪惡之地」。整個地球上只有很少數的幾個人，還有幾隻剛好路過的蒼蠅，有幸聽到兩個已經不在人世的傳奇樂手再度合作。然而除了在場的兩個超自然靈體，其他人都沒有意識到這一點。

「克羅里，我們很少像現在這樣，在公共場合，坐在一起聽音樂。」阿茲拉斐爾突然一陣感慨。「去聽史蒂芬．桑坦馬拉松那次你甚至不能坐在我旁邊。」

「因為那時候我們是不同邊的，不能被看見在一起。」克羅里也跟著多愁善感起來。「現在呢，管他們去死。」

「有人可以一起分享感動的時刻總是很好的。」阿茲拉斐爾捏起一塊炸豬皮塞進嘴裡，從原來的抗拒到欲罷不能，也不管這和紅酒搭不搭。「我記得我去米蘭看了杜蘭朵的首演，我好感動，還哭了呢，但沒有人和我分享這一切，沒有人懂我的感覺，我覺得好寂寞。我想如果你在的話我就可以和你討論了。杜蘭朵唱說，你的名字就是，愛，我被震撼了。真希望你當時在那裡。」

「事實上，我也在那裡。我想你大概會去看首演吧，結果你真的去了。」克羅里有點不好意思。「我坐在你對面的包廂裡，看到你在柳兒自盡的時候哭了。我一邊想，為什麼要為了不愛你的人去死？那可以算是賠錢的投資對吧。但我又能理解她。真的，我理解她。」

「你也在那裡？為什麼你不來找我？」

「因為，你那時候，不跟我講話。」克羅里一個字一個字強調。「那是幾年？一九二七年還是二六？」

「一九二六年。我沒有不跟你講話，是你不跟我講話我才不跟你講話的。」

「是你先不跟我講話我才不跟你講話。整整七十九年，就為了我跟你要聖水。」

「我不要你做傻事毀滅自己。」

「傻事我做得夠多了。」

「我是擔心你。」

「你是擔心我。」克羅里喝了一口酒，不想被看出來這句話溫暖了他。一條冷血的蛇能感覺到溫暖嗎？事實上，他可以，而且他很喜歡。

「你知道嗎，就算現在有一群天使和我一起坐在這裡，他們也看不見我看見的，感覺不到我感覺的。他們不會知道這炸豬皮有多好吃，他們不知道查特．貝克的音樂有多麼浪漫。」阿茲拉斐爾看著克羅里。「那感覺很孤單。」

克羅里非常同意。「噢，身處在一堆連電腦和自拍是什麼都不知道的笨蛋裡，那才孤單。」

「至少我們可以一起孤單，就像那首歌一樣。」

「這是互相衝突的概念，你明白吧？」

「你真的很會破壞氣氛。」

「抱歉，我忍不住。」

「你想我們現在趕回倫敦的話，趕得上安德里亞斯．史泰耶的演奏會嗎？」阿茲拉斐爾問。他憑一己之力吃掉整盤炸豬皮，還有薯條和雞塊。原本想再點個蘇格蘭炸蛋，但酒保說蛋賣完了。

「一路超速行駛，應該可以。」克羅里把手撐在桌上。「可是尼古拉斯應該會不高興吧。」

「唉，你說得有道理。」阿茲拉斐爾有些洩氣。

「不知道尼古拉斯把農場音樂會弄成什麼樣子了。」

「你不會想知道的。」阿茲拉斐爾陰沉地說。

站在酒吧外，他們從手機看到即時新聞。農場上的音樂會似乎發生無法解釋的狀況。所有樂團，無論是搖滾、嘻哈還是電音，他們演奏出來的音樂和唱的歌曲，都成了讚美詩歌。阿茲拉斐爾和克羅里可以從新聞裡看見人們疑惑的表情，不滿的噓聲迴盪在英格蘭這個有天使行奇蹟的農場上，表演者們則是個個驚恐不已。

「還好我們沒去。」克羅里說。

阿茲拉斐爾也同意他。

「我們留在這一晚吧。」克羅里提議。「小鎮上有間餐廳，炸牡蠣很好吃。」

「你怎麼知道？」

「我有做功課，否則怎麼讓你心甘情願出門。」

「鎮上的旅館大概都被遊客訂光了吧，我們本來也是打算當天來回的。」

克羅里把右手圈在腰間，讓阿茲拉斐爾挽著他的手臂，漫步在小鎮古色古香的石板路上。他們現在常常這樣，去聖詹姆士公園散步，餵鴨子，不用再假裝不認識彼此，不需要偷偷見面。

「這個嘛，鎮上最好的旅館裡剛好有一間最好的房間空出來了。」克羅里推推他的墨鏡。

「真是奇蹟啊。」

「就是說啊，他們的床還奇蹟似的換了新的床墊床單和枕頭，舒服得像躺在雲堆裡一樣。」

「啊，我想念躺在雲堆裡的感覺。」

「他們還有個按摩浴缸，和冒著玫瑰香氣的香氛蠟燭。」

「一個鄉下小鎮的旅館準備這些東西要賣給誰？」

「總有城裡來的客人嘛，來度蜜月之類的。」

「跑到這種地方來度蜜月？」

「人有百百種啊，這叫多樣性。」

「你想他們會有香檳和巧克力嗎？還有草莓！雖然現在不是出產草莓的季節。」

克羅里彈指。「他們現在有了。」

「聽起來很棒。我想吃炸牡蠣，」阿茲拉斐爾嘆氣。「可是我也想聽安德里亞斯．史泰耶的演奏會。」

「到底誰才是會破壞氣氛的人？簡直得寸進尺。」克羅里嘖了一聲。不過罪魁禍首是他自己，所以他也沒什麼好抱怨的。「因為大鍵琴出了問題，他今天的演奏會延到明天晚上了。」

阿茲拉斐爾笑容燦爛。「臨時更改時間會讓買票的人很困擾的。」

「我不在乎他們困不困擾。」

「我就說了。」阿茲拉斐爾靠在克羅里的手臂上。「你真好。」

「閉嘴。」

「你最好了。」

「不准用好來形容一個惡魔！」

「那你為什麼臉紅？」

「因為很熱。」

「才沒有，都快入冬了。」

「反正不准再說了。」

「你真善良。」

「你真煩。」

「但是你喜歡。」

「我才不喜歡。」

「說謊。」

「我是惡魔，我本來就會說謊。」

他們在蜿蜒的小路上走了好一會，爭論比莉．哈樂黛和艾拉．費茲傑羅誰唱得比較好，看著夕陽緩緩落在遠方的地平線後。一個惡魔攬著他相識六千年的天使，走在他們拼上性命好不容易救下來的世界裡，看著他們漫長無止境的永生中另一次平凡無奇的夕陽。

克羅里想，即使是一個惡魔，或許也是可以被原諒的。

\--完--


	2. 忠貞之心

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這個故事的靈感來自一個腦洞。當我看好預兆第三集莎士比亞那一段，忍不住想像這樣的克羅里，神祕而危險的北方貴族，在都鐸王朝波雲詭譎的宮廷裡興風作浪。在那段混亂的時間裡，克羅里如果沒有趁機當成是自己的業績呈報上去太說不過去。所以我把時間往前調，把這個故事背景設在亨利八世和第一任妻子阿拉貢的凱薩琳鬧離婚的那段時間。當克羅里在宮廷撿業績的時候，阿茲拉斐爾則陪在凱薩琳的身邊。我認為他們兩對，一邊是無情的男人和深情的惡魔，另一邊是被拋棄的女人和被守護的天使，會是很好的對比。
> 
> 這原本該是寫成長篇故事的，因為當時的情勢有些複雜，但我不想模糊焦點，我想要寫的還是克羅里和阿茲拉斐爾甜蜜的互動，所以我盡量把當時的情況簡單寫進故事裡了。文裡那些看似很怪異的食物，都是英國歷史上真正出現過的，我參考的是一本書叫《大英暗黑料理大全 The Curious Cookbook》，書中收錄了許多從史書上找到的古代英國食譜，還滿有意思的。
> 
> 希望你們喜歡這個故事，也歡迎留言告訴我你們的意見和感想。

1.

一切都是從哈斯塔開始的。有一日，在他前往羅馬的路上，經過英格蘭國王亨利的王宮。宮廷正在舉辦馬上比武大賽，慶祝國王和王后第一個兒子的誕生。當時年輕英俊的亨利和美麗端莊的凱薩琳站在一起真是賞心悅目的景象，任何人都看得出來他們是一對真心相戀的幸福愛侶。儘管他們之前有過一個來不及見到人世就離開的孩子，但這個活下來了。亨利稱自己為凱薩琳的「忠貞之心騎士」，他親吻她的手背和嘴唇，他們笑得好快樂。

哈斯塔看了很不開心。

他四處轉了轉，看見亨利和凱薩琳的兒子，躺在搖籃裡。哭聲有氣無力，氣色也蒼白黯淡。這會是個早夭的孩子，哈斯塔不打算在他身上下功夫。除了哈斯塔個人喜好的神職人員，國王也是個很理想的目標。因為當他們下地獄時，常常也拖著好幾個靈魂一起下來。

亨利的心裡有很多他在意的事，其中一項被放在最頂端，那就是都鐸王朝的永續存在。而王朝的延續需要兒子。

哈斯塔在亨利的心裡種下一棵種子，這顆種子叫恐懼。他讓亨利恐懼沒有兒子會帶來的後果。王朝無以為繼，英格蘭陷入內戰，他父親建立的一切毀在他的手裡。一切都因為沒有兒子。

哈斯塔做好這項工作之後，原先需要大約十年的時間慢慢呵護種子生根發芽，長大茁壯，這是哈斯塔喜歡的傳統方式。但他的目標是羅馬。於是他想到克羅里。

「種子已經種下，只要不時澆點水，再回報生長狀況給我就好。」哈斯塔叮囑克羅里，彷彿正將自己的花園交代給園丁。「這很簡單，你不可能搞砸。」

克羅里的確沒有搞砸，但情況比他想像中複雜得多。

2.

克羅里喜歡宮廷。所有你能想到最糟糕的惡行，在這裡都能找到。克羅里曾在不少宮廷裡留下到此一遊的痕跡，從波斯帝國、羅馬帝國到法蘭西王室，克羅里都涉足過。宮廷的人聰明、狡詐、心狠手辣，克羅里常常不需花費太多力氣，就能交出一份漂亮的報告。比哈斯塔喜歡花上十年時間精雕細琢一個墮落的靈魂要輕鬆得多。

克羅里認為亨利的宮廷和其他國王的沒有兩樣。儘管亨利和凱薩琳現在看起來感情和睦，相知相惜。亨利等了六年，等到他父親一死，就立刻迎娶原本會是他嫂嫂的凱薩琳成為他的王后。他似乎對凱薩琳情深一片，凱薩琳也確實是個值得傾慕的女人。身為斐迪南和伊莎貝拉的女兒，她有良好的家世，虔誠的信仰，總是溫柔地待在亨利身邊，給他強而有力的支持。

但他們的兒子死了。克羅里能看見哈斯塔種下的種子長出一根小小的芽。

隨著一個又一個早夭的孩子，還有凱薩琳逐漸增加的年紀，和她越見衰退的美貌，亨利的愛迅速消退。他們之間只有瑪莉公主這個孩子活下來，而她是女兒，這讓亨利心中的苗越來越茁壯。當亨利開始像打獵一樣到處把美麗的年輕女子誘捕到他的床上時，克羅里一點也不驚訝。

令他驚訝的是阿茲拉斐爾突然出現在宮廷裡。

「我收到加百列的命令，要我來此。」阿茲拉斐爾和克羅里躲在王家馬廄裡，避開來自人類或天堂與地獄的耳目。「他們要我陪在王后身邊，說她會需要天使的慰藉。」

「這是什麼意思？亨利到處拈花惹草，他們要你來令亨利重新成為一個忠誠的男人嗎？」克羅里問。

「不是，就只有說我要陪在王后身邊。」

「那表示你們不打算改變王后的命運。」

「她的命運還能變到哪兒去？除非有什麼意外，否則到死她都會是英格蘭王后。」

「就算你要陪在王后身邊，」克羅里上下打量阿茲拉斐爾。「你也可以讓自己成為一個貴族或什麼的，就像我一樣，閒閒沒事在王宮裡晃來晃去也沒人會說什麼。傳令官？就是個跑腿的。」

「你比我早進王宮，應該很清楚她不會接受男子沒事出現在她的寢宮。」阿茲拉斐爾拉了拉自己的衣服。「這是我唯一可以接近她的方法。」

有阿茲拉斐爾在，克羅里突然覺得被哈斯塔留下來看顧亨利也沒那麼難熬了。宮廷是個骯髒的地方，同時也應該是有趣的地方，有音樂、有詩歌、有遊戲和體育活動。但凱薩琳的王宮能悶死一隻鴨子。她對於享樂並不熱衷，只有在試著讓亨利高興的時候，她才會舉辦宴會。亨利有辦法自己找樂子。而凱薩琳則喜歡在自己的寢宮裡刺繡，禱告，讀書。她給周圍帶來一股穩定安詳的氣氛，但對克羅里來說，那叫做無聊透頂。

對阿茲拉斐爾而言，他有機會可以嘗到宮廷的美食佳餚，已經很滿足。克羅里和阿茲拉斐爾一起經歷過只能吃無酵餅和乾癟水果的日子，經歷過只能把食物用煮或烤的日子，經歷東西吃起來完全沒有味道的日子。現在的食物有調味，他們已經很滿足。更何況還有糖。阿茲拉斐爾第一次嘗到糖的味道幾乎流下眼淚。

克羅里覺得這樣的天使很傻，但也很可愛。

表面上，他們是素不相識的北方貴族和王后的傳令官。私底下，他們就和有私情的男女一樣，會在夜深人靜的時候偷偷見面。不過克羅里覺得有點委屈。偷偷見面的男女會找一處隱密的地方取悅彼此的身體，而克羅里什麼都沒有享受到。

他還得當小偷。

「你知道要捧著一隻烤孔雀穿越整個王宮有多難嗎？」克羅里抱怨著，他的手臂上還掛著一碗鼠海豚小麥粥。他明明就看見阿茲拉斐爾吃了晚餐的，王后賞他一大盤烤肉和蔬菜，還有兩個布丁。但阿茲拉斐爾還是趁著空檔找到克羅里，可憐兮兮地看著他，說他真的很好奇烤孔雀吃起來是什麼味道。

以阿茲拉斐爾的說話方式，這句話的意思就是：「我想吃烤孔雀，你能幫我拿一點來嗎？拜託！」

和阿茲拉斐爾相識五千多年，克羅里被訓練得很好。他還發展出舉一反三的能力，偷烤孔雀之後順手再舀一碗阿茲拉斐爾也沒吃過的鼠海豚小麥粥。

阿茲拉斐爾舉著蠟燭在黑漆漆的花園裡繞來繞去。「你能夠讓所有的人都對你視而不見的嘛，別忘了你是個惡魔，你有魔力的。」

「我沒忘記我是個惡魔，我很肯定一個惡魔不該為了滿足天使一時嘴饞而去偷食物。」

「啊，找到了。」阿茲拉斐爾找到他們第一個秘密見面的地點，園丁的工具間。門沒鎖，但推不開。阿茲拉斐爾用力把門撞開。

「抱歉。」阿茲拉斐爾向兩個急忙遮住身體的男女道歉，然後關上門。「在工具間做這種事實在不太恰當。」

「在工具間偷吃東西也不恰當。」克羅里沒好氣地說。

王宮裡偷來暗去的人實在太多了，這一晚，克羅里和阿茲拉斐爾在第三個秘密見面地才免去被捷足先登的尷尬場面。船屋位在王宮偏僻的一角，少有侍衛巡邏，克羅里讓獵場管理人睡得連天上下石頭也叫不醒他。

「王宮裡有秘密戀情的人未免太多了。」阿茲拉斐爾不禁感慨。他用河水洗洗手，之後坐在草地上。克羅里把盤子擺在他面前，拿出刀子給他。阿茲拉斐爾雀躍地切開孔雀肚子。「裡面有什麽？雲雀？」

「你注意到那個波林家的女孩了嗎？」克羅里問。他在阿茲拉斐爾對面坐下。

「瑪莉嗎？她和亨利有不正當的親密關係，不是秘密。」阿茲拉斐爾吃了一塊孔雀肉。「沒有我想像中的好吃，太乾了，應該要沾點肉汁的。」

「我沒把肉汁帶上還真是抱歉啊。」克羅里說。「我不是說瑪莉，我說的是她妹妹安，亨利一整晚眼睛都盯在安身上，看起來就像是要把她沾點蜂蜜吞下肚一樣。」

「安女士，的確很漂亮，像法國女孩一樣時髦。但是亨利有很多情婦，這次大概也是逢場作戲。最後會像布倫特夫人一樣，給她一筆錢然後送到鄉下吧。」

「凱薩琳是這樣想的嗎？我覺得這次不一樣。」

「怎麼會不一樣？」

「就是不一樣，我可以感覺得出來。」

「希望你是錯的。」端著粥的阿茲拉斐爾露出滿意的微笑。「鼠海豚好吃多了。」

克羅里看著天使被美味的食物點亮的臉。每次看到阿茲拉斐爾因為最簡單的理由而如此快樂滿足，都讓他想摸摸阿茲拉斐爾的腦袋。「明天下午國王的點心是燉麻雀佐吐司，想來一點嗎？」

3.

阿茲拉斐爾和凱薩琳的判斷完全錯誤，失去在第一時間內阻止災情擴大的機會。亨利公開追求安，帶著她在王宮裡到處走來走去，賞賜她無數的珠寶和禮服，而且對凱薩琳冷淡得連基本尊重都沒有。克羅里受不了凱薩琳溫吞消極的防衛態度。

「嚴格說起來，安還不是亨利的情婦。」克羅里說。他和阿茲拉斐爾約在花園黑暗的一角見面。「她拒絕和他上床，堅持自己的貞操只能給未來的丈夫。」

「但她沒有拒絕國王的追求和禮物啊。」阿茲拉斐爾把一顆軟糖放進嘴裡。「我不太了解。」

「意思就是──」克羅里被巡邏侍衛打斷。他快速把身上的披風解下來蓋在阿茲拉斐爾身上，把他抱在自己懷裡。巡邏侍衛見過不少深夜幽會的景像，克羅里和懷裡的人不過又是另一個貴族大人和某個女侍在增進情感，早就見怪不怪。他們馬上心領神會地離開了。

「他們走了嗎？」阿茲拉斐爾在克羅里的懷裡小聲問。

克羅里已經看不見巡邏侍衛了。阿茲拉斐爾在他的懷裡讓他感覺很好，就像抱著暖呼呼的火爐。「等等，他們還在附近。」

「有點悶，克羅里。」

「好啦。」克羅里放開阿茲拉斐爾，讓天使從他的披風裡冒出來。

「你還沒有說完。」阿茲拉斐爾一邊整理自己的頭髮一邊說。

「那表示她要亨利跟她結婚才會跟他上床。」

「但亨利已經結婚了。」

「是啊，該怎麼辦？謀殺凱薩琳或許是最簡單的辦法。」

阿茲拉斐爾大驚失色。「他們不可能這麼做！亨利愛凱薩琳！」

克羅里想到當年亨利和凱薩琳看著彼此微笑的樣子，那畫面已經很模糊了。「再也不愛了吧。」

亨利選擇困難的方法，試圖和凱薩琳離婚。雖然凱薩琳堅持當年和亨利的哥哥並沒有實質的婚姻關係，她是以清白之身嫁給亨利的。但亨利指責凱薩琳無法為他生出兒子是因為這是一段無效的婚姻，所以上帝不會賜與他們兒子。

「太荒謬了！」阿茲拉斐爾氣憤地說。「全能的主才不會管這種事。」

「全能的主什麼都不管。」克羅里咕噥著。他們蹲在玫瑰花叢後，藉著月光才能看清對方的臉。

「他們不會離婚的。」阿茲拉斐爾很有信心。「他們的教會不允許離婚，教宗也不會同意的。」

「因為教宗現在是凱薩琳姪子的俘虜，那是哈斯塔幹的好事。想到他趾高氣昂的樣子我就不爽。」克羅里惱怒地說。「凱薩琳打算做些什麼嗎？」

「她預備幫三百個窮人縫襯衫，還有一張非常大的聖壇繡幃。」

「我不是問這個！我是說她打算對安怎麼辦？至少她應該去賞安兩巴掌。」

「凱薩琳才不會做這種事。」阿茲拉斐爾駁斥克羅里。「她會堅持英格蘭王后的身分和尊嚴。」

克羅里推了推臉上的墨鏡。「喔，那她輸定了。你一定知道主教沃爾西因為沒辦法說服她離婚已經被亨利逼到病死了吧。」

「讓我再一次提醒你。」阿茲拉斐爾用不容反駁的語氣說。「教宗在她的姪子，神聖羅馬帝國皇帝的手上，他不會批准他們離婚的。」

亨利苦等不到教宗判決離婚，但他也管不了名聲了。他把安遷入王宮居住，王宮現在等於有了兩個女主人。生存在王宮裡的人有一項特殊技能，那就是對風向的判斷特別敏感。一邊是快速升起的閃耀之星，另一邊是緩緩落下的遲暮夕陽，如何選擇很明顯。安的身邊隨時有一堆人簇擁著她，想撈點好處和樂趣。他們總是喧鬧而愉快的，穿著最時髦的服飾，戴著華麗的珠寶，高調地談笑風生。而凱薩琳那邊，除了與情婦共處一室和被丈夫厭棄的羞辱，她身邊的人也開始慢慢與她割離。她和她的侍女所戴厚重保守的西班牙頭蓋，就像烏雲一樣重重壓在她們頭上。

但若沒有這樣怪異的情況，阿茲拉斐爾過得還算不錯。凱薩琳很信任和喜歡他。當然了，人類天生會想靠近天使，就像他們嚮往美好和良善的存在。阿茲拉斐爾會為凱薩琳讀書，特別是像《神學大全》這類其他侍從女官無法掌握的書籍；他會為凱薩琳演奏音樂，他的古鍵琴彈得比王家樂師還好。更何況現在所有的樂師都聚集在安的周圍了；就連侍從女官在他的指導之下，刺繡的功夫都進步許多。關於天空和羽翼，沒人繡得比阿茲拉斐爾更好。

「刺繡？你是認真的嗎？」克羅里看著阿茲拉斐爾不知從哪裡抱來一隻小白狗。凱薩琳自己養了三隻狗，都是阿茲拉斐爾照顧的。這隻小白並不屬於原先的王家寵物團隊。「狗又是怎麼回事？」

「我的工作是給她慰藉，任何能讓她開心一點事我都會試試看。」阿茲拉斐爾對著小白狗笑。「你看牠像不像一團白色的雲？我要叫牠雲朵，然後教牠一些......娛樂技術。」

克羅里蹲下來看著對他吐舌頭傻笑的狗。「你確定這是好主意嗎？」

阿茲拉斐爾很快投入雲朵的訓練之中。那景象實在太過慘烈，而阿茲拉斐爾又不准克羅里幫忙，所以克羅里選擇轉頭不看。他自己倒是沒有什麼要忙的。哈斯塔抽空過來探望亨利，用欣慰又驕傲的神情看著亨利和安還有他們搞出來的一團混亂。

「看看此地，克羅里，道德水準下降到令人欣喜的地步。」哈斯塔看著被一群男人圍繞調情的安說。「我不得不說，你這次幹得不錯。」

「我可是很努力工作的。」克羅里說。其實他什麼都沒做，亨利心裡的種子自己就努力長成大樹了。

宮廷從倫敦遷移到溫莎過聖誕節，整個宮廷都在節慶的熱鬧氣氛中玩樂，只有凱薩琳所在的這一角陰暗而安靜。不過，阿茲拉斐爾終於把雲朵訓練好準備表演的那天是個晴朗的好天氣。他們在草地上設了三個低矮的小柵欄，還在雲朵身上綁上蝴蝶結和小鈴鐺。克羅里躲在一旁，準備隨時出手相助，因為他很肯定，那隻看起來不太聰明的狗會搞砸。結果雲朵很爭氣，雖然有些遲疑，動作也慢吞吞的，但牠還是在阿茲拉斐爾的指揮之下順利跳完三個柵欄。

凱薩琳笑了，她原先緊繃著臉的侍從女官們也笑了，就連因為生病和父母不合而悶悶不樂的瑪莉公主也笑了。面對眾人的掌聲，阿茲拉斐爾很開心。

克羅里也很開心。

然後有一群更開心的人聲勢浩大地晃過來了。是安和她的朋友們，還有一堆趨炎附勢的跟屁蟲。安大搖大擺走過來，朝著凱薩琳快到幾乎察覺不出來地屈膝行禮。

「我聽見這裡有笑聲，所以就過來看看。」安說。「喔看看些小柵欄，這是什麼活動嗎？」

凱薩琳這邊沒有人說話。阿茲拉斐爾抱著雲朵站出來。「我剛剛正在讓雲朵表演給王后陛下看。」

「雲朵？」安示意她的侍從女官把雲朵抱走。阿茲拉斐爾雖然不願意，但他不能和安起衝突。

「是很可愛。」阿茲拉斐爾說的王后陛下似乎惹惱了安，她扯雲朵的耳朵和前腳時有點粗魯。雲朵顯然很害怕，全身都在抖。「讓我看看牠會表演什麼。」

阿茲拉斐爾轉頭看向凱薩琳。王后一張臉面無表情，努力維持僅剩的尊嚴。「就和安女士分享吧。」

阿茲拉斐爾把雲朵抱過來放在地上。「好了親愛的，就像我們剛剛做的那樣，好嗎？跳！」

雲朵往後退了兩步。周圍聚集太多人，牠很緊張。

「沒關係。」阿茲拉斐爾拍拍牠，克羅里很肯定他行了奇蹟，因為雲朵鎮定下來，站好。

「快跳啊，笨狗！」說話的是安的弟弟喬治‧波林，引來哄堂大笑。

阿茲拉斐爾的臉都紅了。「沒關係，親愛的，跳過去就好了。跳！」

雲朵不管三七二十一衝過去。牠的確跳了，但跳得不夠高，砰的一下撞上柵欄。

周圍的人笑得更大聲了。

阿茲拉斐爾把雲朵抱起來。「沒事，不是你的錯，你做得很好。」

安笑得不停顫抖。「你說得對，的確很好笑，很棒的娛樂，原來牠是弄臣啊。」她轉頭朝其他人說。「我想我們也可以訓練一隻狗，專門撞上柵欄，亨利會喜歡的。」

一位和安親近的樂師，馬克‧史密頓，拉著他的小提琴開始唱歌。

「跳啊，笨狗，跳啊，笨狗。一隻叫雲朵的笨狗，跳上牆，跳上樹，跳到海洋和月亮！」

在眾人大笑中阿茲拉斐爾緊緊抱著雲朵。「牠才不是笨狗！是你們嚇到牠了！」

眾人發出鼓譟的聲音。安瞇起眼睛，踱步到阿茲拉斐爾面前。「你的意思是我的錯嗎？」

克羅里再也看不下去。他從躲藏的陰影處走出來。只要一個彈指，這裡的每個人都會痛苦地死去。他才不管這麼做會破壞多少規矩，阿茲拉斐爾侷促尷尬的樣子令他憤怒。他們竟然敢羞辱他的天使！

凱薩琳比他更早一步往前走，硬是插進阿茲拉斐爾和安之間。「我的狗雲朵，是隻好狗。」

她們瞪著彼此，眼睛眨都不眨。最後安選擇往後退一步，「如果你這麼說的話。」

「何不帶著你的烏合之眾離開我的花園。」凱薩琳說。

安揚起下巴。「這是國王的花園，也就是我的花園。」

「只要我還是英格蘭的王后，這就是我的花園。」凱薩琳看著所有的人。在她凌厲威嚴的眼神之下，他們都退縮了，順從地低下頭。有個侍從女官在安的耳邊說了幾句悄悄話，安點頭。

「你可以擁有這個花園，而我擁有亨利。」安傲慢地說。她轉身離開，其他人也跟上去。喬治‧波林經過阿茲拉斐爾的時候，伸手推了他一下。

「你和你的笨狗別擋路。」喬治‧波林說，然後走了。

晚上克羅里找到阿茲拉斐爾，還有雲朵。阿茲拉斐爾心情不好，雲朵也是。

「你是好狗，別聽那些壞人的話。」克羅里摸摸雲朵的腦袋。「我今天差點就把他們都殺了。」

「這違反規定，不可以，你會受到懲罰，他們會毀滅你的。」阿茲拉斐爾說。他和克羅里靠在一起。克羅里猶豫了一下，伸手攬住他的肩膀。

「我不會忘記今天發生的事。」克羅里保證。

「今天發生的事無關緊要。」阿茲拉斐爾把頭靠在克羅里的肩膀上。「亨利命令凱薩琳不准跟著宮廷移動。她要離開這裡，到里克曼斯沃斯的莫爾大宅去。克羅里，她被放逐了。」

4.

克羅里趕到的時候，阿茲拉斐爾正忙著把雲朵和其他的狗抱上馬車關進籠子裡。早在兩周前，亨利就帶著安和整個宮廷離開了。他離去的姿態如此絕情，甚至沒有向凱薩琳道別。如今換王后的隊伍準備出發了，大批民眾聚集在城堡大門外，安靜地等待他們心中唯一的王后出現。克羅里彈指，讓所有的動作都靜止在半空中。

「克羅里！」阿茲拉斐爾把最後一隻狗關進籠子裡。「你在做什麼？」

「我才要問你在做什麼！」克羅里把阿茲拉斐爾拉下馬車。「你不需要跟她一起走的。你只要行一個奇蹟，所有的人都會忘了你，天堂也不會知道你到底有沒有一起去。如果你不想亂行奇蹟，我來做也可以。」

「克羅里，你看看四周。」阿茲拉斐爾說。「除了大法官湯瑪斯‧摩爾，你有看見任何貴族老爺夫人來送她嗎？」

「又不是不想活了，誰敢來送一個被趕出王宮的女人。」克羅里看著站在凱薩琳身邊的湯瑪斯‧摩爾。「我看摩爾的日子也不久了。」

阿茲拉斐爾點點頭。「所以我要跟她一起去，克羅里，一個好人不應該被這樣對待。他們甚至不讓她和女兒在一起！瑪莉要被送到李奇蒙去，和母親分隔兩地。」

克羅里往空中揮拳。「我們活了幾千年了，比她更好更高貴的人遭過更慘的罪難道看得不夠多嗎？這就是人類。」

「但這一個是我的責任。有我在她身邊，她會感覺好一點的。」阿茲拉斐爾用憂愁的眼神看著克羅里。「讓我走吧。」

克羅里太清楚這種眼神了，他知道天使心意已決。他彈指，讓時間恢復運作。凱薩琳走到城堡外，和忿忿不平的百姓們見面。他們親吻她的戒指和裙襬，大聲喊著上帝保佑王后。克羅里想這些人可比貴族們有膽子多了，或許他們之中還有人曾站在河邊朝安大罵她是蕩婦。

凱薩琳的車隊終於出發了，阿茲拉斐爾坐在最後一輛，搖搖晃晃地跟著走了。看著阿茲拉斐爾逐漸遠去的背影，克羅里突然覺得很寂寞。

換了新女主人的王宮變得活潑而明亮。安的精力像泉水一樣噗噗噗地冒出來，她讓整個宮廷變成一個充滿音樂和歡笑的享樂之地。她舉辦各種活動，跳舞，唱歌，張揚而愉悅地擺出勝利者的姿態。就連她的侍從女官也換上五顏六色的禮服，和來往謁見安的國王侍臣們調情說笑。她們也很常繞到克羅里身邊輕笑，或是朝他拋出誘惑的眼神，克羅里總是轉身離去，連話也不想跟她們多說。即使是說廢話也是會累的。

但出於好奇心，他沒有拒絕和安共舞。他沒有和安說過話，總是遠遠站在一旁，欣賞她掀起的滔天巨浪，然後把隨之而來的混亂寫進報告裡，當成是自己的勞動成果。安烏黑的頭髮讓克羅里想起最深的夜，只是上面沒有星星，只有洗髮水裡的花香味，和她用盡手段搶來的頭冠。那頭冠曾屬於凱薩琳，亨利命令凱薩琳歸還所有王后珠寶，只能留下她自己從西班牙帶來的嫁妝。頭冠上的珠寶散發冰冷的光。

「陛下此刻一定感到非常快樂。」克羅里牽著安的手隨輕快的音樂擺動。

「我是全英格蘭最快樂的女人。」安浮誇地說。她在搖曳的燭光下看起來閃閃動人。「國王的愛是世上最珍貴的賜與。」

克羅里本來認為安很聰明，用了那麼多手段做到過去沒有哪個英格蘭女人做到的事。現在他認為她天真得有點蠢，竟然認為亨利的愛是她最有力的後盾。

「我更喜歡天使的陪伴。」克羅里說。

「你有虔誠的心，嗯？神秘的克羅里大人，看看周圍，你真是幸運的人。」安和克羅里手貼著手，往前踏一步又往後退一步。「宮裡有多少女孩的眼睛盯在你的身上。」

「或許她們該換個獵捕的對象。」克羅里和安同時轉了個圈再面對彼此。「我心有所屬。」

「獵捕？真刻薄。」安輕笑，用她慣用的魅惑的方式。她用這種微笑捕獲了亨利，但克羅里認為在亨利得手後，她最好不要對著別的男人這樣笑。克羅里甚至可以感覺到亨利的注視隨著他們移動。

「是哪位幸運的小姐，能獲得你的心？你一定要帶她進宮來讓我瞧瞧。」安在克羅里的懷裡轉了一圈後又跳開。「是哪位大人家的女孩？」

「恐怕他家的『大人』，說出來會嚇死你。」克羅里把安的手交給他身邊的男子，卻沒有接下他的舞伴，留下那名女子和安一臉錯愕。他轉身離開舞池。音樂繼續演奏，人們繼續笑，繼續喝酒。

和凱薩琳的王宮相比，安的王宮的確熱鬧有趣多了。但在克羅里的眼裡，卻變得黯淡無光。天使把王宮裡唯一清新的風帶走了，明亮純淨的光也隨他而去。此刻的王宮在克羅里眼裡和陰溼泥淖的沼澤地沒有什麼兩樣。

克羅里找了一個廚娘，給了她一筆錢，讓她去準備一些點心。他被耽誤了好幾天，期間廚娘還來跟他再要過一次錢，因為糖很貴。他不在乎這些多給的錢有可能進了廚娘自己的錢袋，但他等得很不耐煩。等到食物準備齊全，他從馬廄牽來原本能不騎就不騎的馬，為牠上鞍，把包著食物的皮袋掛在一旁。悠閒慣了的馬有點不太情願，但克羅里瞪牠一眼，牠馬上就展現出樂於為您服務的姿態，把頭抬得高高的。

「我也不想，好嗎？都怪那個天使。」克羅里一邊上馬一邊說。「我真的很討厭騎馬。」

5.

從溫莎到里克曼斯沃斯並不遠，騎馬不需要一天，克羅里就可以見到他的天使了。但這並不表示騎馬帶來的大腿酸和屁股痛就不存在。雖然在他見到阿茲拉斐爾的時候，他就完全忘記旅途帶來的不適。他在人來人往的莫爾大宅找到阿茲拉斐爾的時候，天使正在花園教雲朵如何聽他的命令坐下。雲朵並不是一條很聰明的狗，牠學了如何握手，就忘了坐下。阿茲拉斐爾有些洩氣地把雲朵抱起來，開始抓牠身上的跳蚤。

「看你不知道怎麼好好用你的奇蹟除跳蚤真讓人痛苦。」克羅里走向阿茲拉斐爾。他彈指。「通通從雲朵身上滾出去。」

幾隻跳蚤慌張地從雲朵的白色捲毛跳了出來，躲進草叢裡不見了。

「克羅里！」阿茲拉斐爾眼睛亮了起來。「你怎麼會來？倫敦沒有壞事讓你做嗎？我以為你會跟著宮廷移動。」

克羅里抓抓他的鬍子。「我想呼吸新鮮空氣。」

他們原本想到小鎮上的酒館吃頓晚餐，但除了食物味道不佳，環境衛生也頗令人擔憂。他們帶了一些可以下嚥的烤兔肉和麥芽酒離開。克羅里在河邊找到一條小船，他們決定來個河上夜遊。當然划槳是件苦差事，但克羅里讓船槳自動自發以合宜的速度緩緩前進，讓有些冷咧的初春晚風溫柔地撲在他們臉上。

「莫爾大宅以前是沃爾西主教的宅邸，應該挺舒適的吧。」克羅里捧著包烤兔肉的油紙，讓坐在對面的阿茲拉斐爾撕下肉來吃。「我來的時候也看見很多人進出。」

「喔是的，亨利同意讓凱薩琳接見訪客，來的大多是外國使節。」阿茲拉斐爾用手帕擦擦嘴。「凱薩琳有兩百個僕役供她差遣，吃穿用度也和過去幾乎一樣。我想，事情或許還有轉圜餘地的吧。」

「別傻了，天使，亨利只是不想讓人批評他虐待前妻，不會有什麼轉圜餘地，只會越來越糟的。」克羅里說。「她回不去了。」

「或許吧，但她依舊是王后。」

「國王可不這樣認為。」克羅里彈指揮開一根從岸邊冒出來差點打到阿茲拉斐爾腦袋的樹枝。「既然她有兩百個僕人侍候，你還留在這裡做什麼？」

「她的狗需要人照顧和訓練。」阿茲拉斐爾撕下一塊肉，塞進嘴巴裡。「更何況我走了，誰來為她讀《神學大全》？她的侍從女官可不會讀拉丁文。她還有一塊聖壇繡幃的雲要處理呢。」

「你是天使，不需要做這些事，不該服侍人類。」

「我不是服侍她，是給她慰藉，這是全能的主的旨意。」

「她需要的慰藉只有亨利可以給，天使給不了。更何況你受得了鄉下的生活嗎？」

阿茲拉斐爾總是開朗的圓臉出現為難的神色。「這裡的食物當然沒辦法和倫敦比，但我前幾天從農婦那裡買到一條很不錯的血腸，市集上有一攤羊奶乳酪也很好吃。要是我可以吃到甜點就好了，不過在這種地方期待吃到甜點太奢侈了，連凱薩琳的餐桌上都很少出現。」

「這個嘛......」克羅里放下油紙，打開他的牛皮背袋，拿出一瓶葡萄酒，還有他吩咐廚娘準備的東西。阿茲拉斐爾深吸一口氣，他的笑容比掛在天邊的月亮還要耀眼。空心蕪菁盅水果布丁，葡式泡芙，幾罐糖漬醋栗、櫻桃和李子，卡士達塔，百果派。還有一坨看不出是什麼的東西，還黏黏的。

「喔，這應該是糖鑄小狗，撞壞了。」克羅里有些尷尬。他彈指讓黏在一起的糖塊伸展開來，恢復成原先廚娘交給他的樣子，一塊小狗形狀的糖。

「這些都是給我的嗎？」阿茲拉斐爾接過糖鑄小狗。「喔克羅里，你專程帶這些甜點來給我的嗎？」

「不，我是帶來餵你的狗的。」克羅里調整了一下他的墨鏡。「我當然是帶來給你的不然是要給誰，這幾罐糖漬水果重死了。」

「謝謝你，這真是......」阿茲拉斐爾的手指撫過克羅里帶來的甜點，彷彿他能透過碰觸嘗到味道。「你真好。」

克羅里做了一個噁心的表情。他們認識得夠久，彼此都知道這不是冒犯。阿茲拉斐爾對克羅里微笑，拿起百果派咬了一口。

他們在河上慢慢前行，從河水裡可以看見點點星光的倒影。月亮不時被路過的黑雲遮蔽，克羅里總讓它們快點滑走，好讓月光透過枝葉灑下。克羅里可以聞到阿茲拉斐爾的氣味隨著有鈴蘭花香的風飄來。這味道讓他想起春日暖陽、午後的風和開著小花的草地。讓他彷彿回到了天堂。

「你記得那年嗎？我們隨著克麗奧佩托拉和凱薩的皇家駁船夜遊尼羅河，你也要去亞力山卓，所以我讓你搭個便車。那也是個非常美好的夜晚。」阿茲拉斐爾解決百果派之後，拿起蕪菁盅水果布丁。「我記得我們吃抹上蜂蜜的麵包和無花果酒。現在的食物雖然挺奇怪的，但比以前的好吃多了。把蕪菁挖空然後塞甜點進去這是誰想到的啊？」

克羅里一臉陰沉。「我記得那晚，有一隻超大的鱷魚突然冒出來，差點咬掉我的手。」

「你尖叫了。」

「我沒有尖叫，我只是大喊要你注意安全。」

阿茲拉斐爾笑得一臉寬容。「當然了。」

克羅里不知道他們在河上漂了多久，但至少久到讓阿茲拉斐爾把糖漬水果以外的甜點都吃得乾乾淨淨。他自己只喝著葡萄酒，把所有食物都留給天使。

「我想王后規定的閉門時間快到了。」阿茲拉斐爾說。

「不！等等！」克羅里在牛皮背袋裡撈了半天，找到半顆蘋果。「我這裡還有東西可以吃，你待久一點，好嗎？」

阿茲拉斐爾接過蘋果看了好一會。「你不用一直餵我吃東西，我也可以留下來的。」

「好。」克羅里看著天使咬了一口蘋果，貓頭鷹的啼叫在他耳裡像唱歌一樣。「太好了。」

6.

克羅里留在里克曼斯沃斯的時間比他預計的長，鄉間小鎮的生活也不如他想像中的可怕。白天他都在睡覺，晚上在眾人入睡之後，他和阿茲拉斐爾才能找到時間相聚。他們去划船，在月光下散步，有時候只是在花園的一角，坐在草地上聊天。克羅里甚至找到機會和凱薩琳的狗們包括雲朵做了一段開誠布公的溝通。但溝通這個詞或許不太對，比較正確的是恐嚇。

「你們都給我聽好了。」克羅里摘下墨鏡，對著乖乖坐成一排的狗說，「下次阿茲拉斐爾叫你們做什麼，你們就給我乖乖做什麼。他叫你們站你們就站，叫坐你們就給我立刻坐下去。如果你們不夠聰明聽懂他的指令，現在就給我長出智慧來！你們不會想要讓我，一個惡魔，生氣的。」

狗狗們看著克羅里的蛇瞳瑟瑟發抖。

「還有你們身上的跳蚤，立刻給我跳出來，告訴你們的同伴永遠不准再跳到這幾隻狗身上。」從未碰過惡魔的跳蚤紛紛棄狗逃生。「我不准你們咬了阿茲拉斐爾，那很癢的！」

當阿茲拉斐爾驚喜地發現狗狗們的學習能力突飛猛進的時候，他給了克羅里一個混合著感激和愛慕的眼神與笑容，雖然他嘴上還是抱怨這就不好玩了。就連凱薩琳看見這些狗突然可以整齊劃一地前進後退坐下握手跳欄杆時，她愁苦的臉上也出現一抹久違的微笑。

克羅里不介意阿茲拉斐爾常常提到凱薩琳，或是過度投入在人類的勞動裡。天使是被造來服侍上帝的，不願意服侍的都被趕出天堂成了惡魔，留下來的就是聽話的乖寶寶，他們會盡力去做被交待的事。但他有點擔心阿茲拉斐爾。他們不應該對人類投入太多感情的。人類就是這樣，他們會發生不幸，會有意外，會陷入悲慘的命運，身為超自然靈體，無論是天使或是惡魔，都該以平常心甚至是冷漠的態度去看待。但阿茲拉斐爾總是待在凱薩琳身邊，他能感覺她的悲傷與無力，被她的痛苦所感染。阿茲拉斐爾向來就是比較心軟的。其他天使或許和惡魔一樣不在乎，但阿茲拉斐爾做不到。否則當初他也不會把火焰劍給人了。他很少先去想做這件事對自己會有何影響，克羅里不得不替他想。

阿茲拉斐爾雖然還是不想離開，但他也沒有拒絕克羅里的陪伴。克羅里很肯定天堂或地獄兩邊都沒有派人到附近。他們都在羅馬和歐洲各地玩得很開心。但克羅里也不能一直待在鄉下。哈斯塔派了一隻蟾蜍來質問他，為什麼亨利的宮廷都回到倫敦了，克羅里還不見鬼影。哈斯塔雖然在羅馬忙著腐化神職人員，但他畢竟是播種的人，亨利這棵樹長成什麼樣子他還是會關心的。

自此之後，整整四年，克羅里都在倫敦和某些地方來回奔波，讓阿茲拉斐爾不禁開始懷疑，倫敦的空氣出了問題，否則克羅里為何如此需要頻繁地跑到鄉間呼吸新鮮空氣。克羅里必須從倫敦來回不同的地方是因為亨利不斷移動凱薩琳，作為懲罰她拒絕離婚的堅持。亨利為她支付的開銷金額越來越低，讓她帶著越來越少的人，搬遷到越來越差的宅邸，造成越來越糟的健康狀況。

而阿茲拉斐爾，要做的事也越來越多。現在凱薩琳的狗基本上是處於放養的狀態，雖然只要阿茲拉斐爾要牠們做什麼，牠們還是會心有餘悸地照做，並且在克羅里出現的時候縮成一團。阿茲拉斐爾拒絕用他的天使神蹟去砍柴或刷地，他說這是抄捷徑。克羅里不知道抄捷徑有何不對，但還是大老遠跑來替他一次處理好數十人在一整個冬天需要的木柴量，或是在一瞬間修復破舊的宅邸，附帶乾淨的地板和玻璃窗，和整齊的草坪，好讓阿茲拉斐爾有時間去為凱薩琳讀書，繡聖壇繡幃上的雲和天使翅膀羽毛；在凱薩琳因病受折磨的時候，減輕她的疼痛。

每當阿茲拉斐爾在為凱薩琳讀書的時候，克羅里總躲在窗外偷聽。他並不想探聽消息，也不喜歡閱讀，只是喜歡聽天使的聲音。阿茲拉斐爾的聲音帶著讓人平靜下來的魔力，就連惡魔也可以從中獲得撫慰。阿茲拉斐爾為眼睛已經模糊的凱薩琳讀聖經，讀詩，讀懲惡揚善的小故事。所有的故事最後都有相同的教誨，那就是要聽從上帝的話。克羅里對此深有感觸，他非常清楚不聽上帝的話會有什麼後果。

在陰濕的環境，疲憊的心靈和對女兒的思念之下，凱薩琳的病越來越嚴重。只要她向亨利低頭，她的生活就能獲得改善，但她就是不願意。儘管亨利已經為安加冕為王后，安也為他生下一個孩子。那是個女孩，不是亨利一直期待的男孩。侍從女官來報信的時候，克羅里也在場。原本鬧哄哄的房間一瞬間安靜下來，沒有人敢動。亨利期待的神情瞬間換上失望和厭煩。他甚至沒有問安的情況如何，也沒有立刻去看剛誕生的公主。

凱薩琳知道以後一點也不驚訝。她只是平靜而不帶任何情緒地說，我早就知道了。

凱薩琳不是唯一固執的人。她的女兒瑪莉和她一樣高傲地拒絕向安低頭，而亨利認為這是對他的挑戰。同樣不願稍微轉個彎給國王讓路甚至還直直撞上去的是大法官湯瑪斯‧摩爾和主教約翰‧費雪，他們反對亨利和教廷決裂。瑪莉和凱薩琳不服從獲得的待遇是苛待她們的生活條件，摩爾和費雪獲得的是斷頭台。

「為什麼他們如此固執？」克羅里一邊指揮洗碗槽裡的鍋碗瓢盆自己跳到水桶裡去清洗乾淨一邊說。「他們只要跟亨利說，當然了，你當然是教會首腦，你想幹嘛就幹嘛，愛離幾次婚娶幾個老婆都可以，他們就可以活了，凱薩琳和瑪莉就可以母女團聚了，從此過著有錢有閒富太太的生活，沒事逗逗狗養養貓日子不是很舒服嗎。不當王后也不會怎麼樣，威爾斯親王太妃頭銜也很好嘛。」

「因為她是英格蘭王后，不是威爾斯親王太妃。他們都有自己的原則。」阿茲拉斐爾說。他坐在一個木桶上，吃著克羅里為他帶來的糖漬醋栗。

「你也有原則，所以在這裡洗碗。」克羅里開始覺得用魔力做家事這件事有失他惡魔的身分，他現在打掃一整個宅邸的房間都不需要花到兩分鐘。「結果還不都是我在洗。看看你把自己的手弄成什麼樣子！」

阿茲拉斐爾看著自己因為勞動工作而紅腫龜裂的手。「我有我的堅持，我想用人類的身分去感受他們的......感受。」

「這叫不知變通，沒有彈性。」

「你知道凱薩琳為什麼要養狗嗎？」阿茲拉斐爾說。「她吃飯的時候，每道菜都要餵狗先吃一口。」

克羅里馬上就反應過來。「她害怕有人下毒。」

「安不看她死不會罷休。別忘了，安遣散瑪莉的僕人，叫她去侍候自己的女兒伊莉莎白。她有什麽做不出來的？」

「別鬧了，安現在自顧不暇。」克羅里彈指，一條乾布為剛洗好澡排著隊的餐具挨個擦乾。「自從她生了伊莉莎白之後她和亨利的感情就不像以前好了，他們整天都在吵架，而且她又流產了。亨利的眼睛已經開始搜索新的漂亮女孩了，她再不生個兒子，凱薩琳的今天就是她的明天。」

阿茲拉斐爾懷疑地看著克羅里。「不是你做的吧？」

「他們自己就搞得夠難看了，我只是在旁邊撿個現成的。」

「你不怕哈斯塔發現嗎？如果你沒有好好照顧他的......樹。」

「看看凱薩琳病懨懨躺在那裡，他的樹長得可好不是嗎，我連澆水都不需要做。」克羅里伸出手。「讓我看看。」

阿茲拉斐爾走向他，把手放在他的手上。克羅里輕輕撫過他手上的每一道傷痕和紅腫，阿茲拉斐爾的手又恢復原先光滑細緻的樣子。

「我不確定惡魔該不該治療別人。」阿茲拉斐爾低著頭說。

「我很肯定惡魔不該做家事，我還不是幫你做了。」克羅里說。

「謝謝你。」

「不准那樣說，傳出去有損我惡魔的尊嚴。」

「你說我，說我們不知變通。」阿茲拉斐爾把手抽出來。「那你呢？你有任何堅持和原則嗎？」

「事實上，我有。」克羅里雙手交叉在胸前。「我不殺小孩。」

「那很基本。」

「我認為......」克羅里想了想該怎麼表達。這是一項新的原則，在他沒有進亨利的王宮之前，他沒有想過。看了亨利這一場鬧劇之後，他反而很清楚自己的立場。「你給出去的東西，就不該要回來。」

「我不懂。」

「你已經把你的心給一個人了，你怎麼可以說，喔抱歉了，我不太喜歡你了，可以請你把我的心還給我嗎？沒有這種事。」

「你的意思是不忠？」

「沒錯。我絕對不會誘惑一個人走向不忠，這就是我的原則。」克羅里點點頭，贊成自己的觀點。「如果由我決定，亨利會愛凱薩琳直到死掉的那一刻。」

阿茲拉斐爾瞇起疑惑的雙眼。「那聽起來好像是邱比特的業務範圍。」

克羅里聳肩。「那麼邱比特也太怠忽職守了吧。」

7.

凱薩琳搬到杭廷頓郡的金博頓城堡的時候，克羅里就知道她的時間不多了。她的氣息虛弱到克羅里幾乎感覺不到，而她還三不五時禁食，把所有的力氣都用在禱告上，完全不在乎上帝根本沒有在聽也不打算回應。阿茲拉斐爾也曉得她的身體狀況撐不到下一次搬遷，所以他更不願意離開了。每個人類的生死自有定數，天使和惡魔不能干預，所以阿茲拉斐爾也不能讓凱薩琳一夕痊癒，但他可以舒緩她的不適與疼痛，讓她有力氣繼續禱告。

克羅里並不真的在乎凱薩琳是不是在受苦，但他不忍心看見阿茲拉斐爾憂愁。他開始幫阿茲拉斐爾「代班」，去這裡行個奇蹟，去那裡做件好事，順便給自己幹幾件壞事交差。他還要回倫敦宮廷盯著亨利，蒐集寫報告的材料，搜刮一堆甜點──他不再找廚娘做了，直接從王宮和貴族家裡拿──之後，再趕到杭廷頓去幫阿茲拉斐爾做家事，只為了入夜後可以跟他說幾句話。

有一次阿茲拉斐爾隨口說了句想吃大天鵝派，克羅里親自去抓。沒想到天鵝剽悍得超乎想像，他經過一番搏鬥加上幾個傷口才把天鵝千里迢迢抓到杭廷頓，卻發現杭廷頓根本沒有哪個廚子會做天鵝派，會做的都在宮廷和倫敦的貴族老爺家裡。於是他們退而求其次改做烤天鵝，費了好大的功夫才把天鵝皮批回去。阿茲拉斐爾吃的時候從嘴裡拉出一根天鵝羽毛，但他還是對著克羅里微笑。

克羅里從未這麼忙碌過，他一向很擅長於放慢自己的腳步，踱到一旁偷懶睡個午覺。但阿茲拉斐爾憂心忡忡，原先愉悅歡快的光彩隱而不見。他願意做任何事讓天使再度快樂起來。他甚至有些希望這整件事快點結束，他才能把阿茲拉斐爾從悲傷的洞裡拉出來。

就在凱薩琳一腳踏進棺材之際，安自己也不好過。亨利已經開始公開追求一位更年輕美麗的女孩珍‧西摩爾，她是安的侍從女官，就像安曾經是凱薩琳的侍從女官一樣。亨利或許花心又不忠，但關於老婆的來源，倒是有他的模式在。安和亨利過去烈火一般的感情已熄滅成一堆灰燼，他們能為任何事吵架。她的后座搖搖欲墜，貴族們冷眼旁觀等她垮台。她唯一的希望是她的肚子，現在又有個新生命在裡面。但孩子沒有平安落地之前，不算多穩固的保險。若落地的還是女孩，那也不過就是另一次失望，繼續稀釋亨利對她的愛意，和擁護她保有王后身份的決心。

克羅里覺得自己就像是在看一齣劇情重復還一直拖戲的悲劇。他比較喜歡喜劇的。

這天，他提早來到金博頓城堡。天還沒黑，阿茲拉斐爾要克羅里在花園等他。西班牙大使夏普斯派人偷偷送來不少西班牙石榴，想讓家鄉的味道代替他陪伴在凱薩琳的身邊。阿茲拉斐爾決定克羅里必須也嚐一嚐他們都沒有吃過的新水果。克羅里站在花園裡，雲朵正襟危坐等在一旁。經過克羅里「懇切」的叮嚀，雲朵已經不再是當年那隻會撞上柵欄的小笨狗了，現在的牠可以成為馬戲團台柱，或許還可以教牠幫阿茲拉斐爾擦地板。

「克羅里大人。」

克羅里回頭，是凱薩琳。她包裹在厚重的毛皮大衣裡，慘白的臉上沒有血色。她看起來精神不佳，但在女侍的攙扶下還是站得直挺挺的。克羅里沒有和她說過話也沒這個打算，但現在逃走太晚了。

他朝凱薩琳鞠躬。「陛下。」

「我從窗戶看見你，我想我要跟你聊聊。更何況，我也想來花園走走。」僕役為凱薩琳搬來一張椅子。她讓女侍退下，和克羅里單獨談話。

「新鮮空氣對身體好。」克羅里說。

「再多新鮮空氣對我的身體也沒有用了。」凱薩琳說。她筆直坐在椅子上。「我注意到你好多年了，他們說你是克羅里爵士。你的領地在何處？」

克羅里說了一個不存在於英格蘭或世上任何一個國家的地名，在凱薩琳腦裡建構一個簡單的影像。

「在北方對吧？很棒的地方。」

「是的，陛下。」

「我記得以前在宮廷裡見過你，但我的記憶很模糊。」

所有宮廷裡的人對克羅里的記憶都很模糊。他們隱約記得克羅里和他們一起長大，或者一起上戰場，或一起打過牌，一起在議會討論。這些都沒有發生，不過就是克羅里灑在他們腦裡讓他可以自由進出宮廷的保護色。

「我是個不引人注目的人。」

凱薩琳笑了，眼睛卻沒有。「克羅里大人，你這樣的人到哪裡都引人注目。」

克羅里看著阿茲拉斐爾剛剛離開的方向，他還沒有回來。

「我一開始以為你是為了我的侍從女官來的。我想，如果你對這個女孩的愛足以令你甘冒讓亨利發火的風險也要來，或許我該成全你們。但我的侍從女官都說不認識你。」凱薩琳說。「一年一年過去，我的侍從女官越來越少，你還是出現。而現在，我身邊的女僕已經換過一輪，侍從女官也都是過去我從西班牙帶來的陪嫁侍女，她們都和我一樣，年華老去，青春不在。你還是出現在我的花園。然後我剛剛看見阿茲拉斐爾和你說話，謎題解開了。」

克羅里沒想到一天到晚關在自己房間禱告的凱薩琳竟然注意到他。「阿茲拉斐爾是我認識多年的朋友。」

「他和你這樣的貴族不該是朋友，但他會出現在我的宮廷也一直讓我很疑惑。」凱薩琳調整她的大衣，包得更緊一點。「我不記得他是怎麼出現在我的寢宮了。當然他的職位需要由一定出身的人擔任，但沒有人像他這樣。他不只能讀能寫，還會拉丁文、西班牙文、法文、希臘文。他會彈鍵琴、西特琴、魯特琴、風琴、長笛。他懂哲學、神學、修辭學、文學，會寫詩，作畫，辯論，堅持阿奎納的《神學大全》裡關於天使的描述有諸多的錯誤。我不認識哪家貴族是這樣教育孩子的，王子才會接受這些教育。」

「他......」克羅里皺著眉頭。「他不會跳舞，他們家的人全都不會跳舞。」

「那其實不重要，我感謝上帝把他送到我身邊。有他在我總是感到比較平靜，連我的病好像都輕了點。」

「陛下會很快好起來的。」

「我很懷疑。」凱薩琳注視著克羅里。「我看見你在花園等阿茲拉斐爾。你來回踱步，看著他會出現的方向，你臉上的神情我很熟悉。當亨利和我還未成婚，我們都還很年輕的時候，他總是會等在我去教堂的路上，只為了看我一眼。我遠遠就能看見他和侍從拉長脖子等我的樣子。他臉上的表情和你剛剛的表情一模一樣。」

克羅里突然覺得自己被羞辱。「我和亨利不一樣。」

「阿茲拉斐爾是個很好的年輕人，任勞任怨，單純，我不希望他誤入歧途，偏離了上帝的道路。」凱薩琳的表情不是厭惡而是擔憂。「這是不對的。趁一切還沒有來不及之前回頭吧。禱告吧，把罪惡的念頭趕出你的心，請求上帝的原諒。」

「我從很久以前，就不再請求祂的原諒了。而你，一個將死的凡人，沒有資格批評我。」克羅里咬牙切齒。「別把我和亨利相比，我不會拋棄喜歡的人，我的心不會像跳蚤一樣從一個人跳到另一個人身上。直到我死的那一刻我──」

「克羅里！你在做什麼！」阿茲拉斐爾抓著兩個西班牙石榴衝過來。「快停止！」

克羅里彈指，原本想張口說話的凱薩琳靜止不動。

「你剛剛在跟她說什麼？你一臉......」阿茲拉斐爾驚恐地來回看著凱薩琳和克羅里。「你看起來好可怕。」

「我不喜歡聽人說教。她以為她是誰竟敢......」克羅里看到阿茲拉斐爾的表情，決定不要火上加油。「沒事啦，她只是不喜歡我踩在她的草坪上。」

「踩草坪的確不太好。她怎麼跑出來了？為什麼她是一個人？」

「她需要一點新鮮空氣。」克羅里接過石榴。「我只希望這一切趕快結束，好了，我終於說出來了！」

「什麼意思？」阿茲拉斐爾張大嘴。「你希望她快點死掉！」

「因為看你這樣我很痛苦！」克羅里大聲說。「你認為人類在乎一隻螞蟻的喜怒哀樂嗎？不！他們不在乎！我們也不該在乎人類的！這是他們的命運，無論好壞都是他們一定要經歷的。你不用幫他們扛起負擔的。你甚至都不笑了。」

阿茲拉斐爾本來想辯駁什麼，但最後只輕輕嘆口氣。「我知道你很累，這段期間也幫我很多，我以後會補償你的，我保證。但我必須要完成這項工作，我會陪她直到她嚥下最後一口氣，等到天使來接走她的靈魂，之後我就可以離開了。你就不需要......困在這裡，就不會這麼不開心了。」

「我不是因為困在這裡不開心，我不開心是因為你不開心。」

「她的時間不多了，我甚至已經收到天堂的通知，他們準備要來接她了。」

阿茲拉斐爾容易心軟，克羅里也是，只不過只有阿茲拉斐爾能啟動這項特質。「好啦好啦，什麼時候？」

「十天後。」

8.

凱薩琳的朋友，賽琳娜夫人，不顧亨利的禁令，闖進金博頓城堡的時候，凱薩琳的醫生已經放棄為凱薩琳救治。有一張友好的臉孔出現在臨終的病榻，凱薩琳用僅剩的力氣擠出笑容。賽琳娜夫人為凱薩琳寫下遺書，還有寫給亨利的信。所有圍在凱薩琳病床邊的人都在哭，包括阿茲拉斐爾。克羅里躲在窗外，聽見凱薩琳說她會原諒亨利。

原諒？克羅里簡直不敢相信。她應該要詛咒亨利下地獄的。

彷彿為了等亨利的回信，凱薩琳硬是拖了整整六天才永遠闔上眼，而她始終沒有等到回信。克羅里很肯定亨利不會讀她的信，因為他會愧疚，而他不喜歡感到愧疚。感到愧疚代表認為自己做錯事。他是國王，很習慣自己做的事永遠都是對的。

克羅里不顧他人眼光把阿茲拉斐爾從凱薩琳的寢宮拖出來。不像凱薩琳的女僕哭得跪倒在地，阿茲拉斐爾只是掉眼淚而已，但對克羅里來說夠嚴重的了。克羅里永遠不會原諒讓阿茲拉斐爾哭的人。阿茲拉斐爾應該要笑，要快樂，要隨著美妙的音樂搖頭晃腦，要沉迷在書本的世界裡，要開心吃著可口的食物。他不該傷心，不該掉眼淚。

和凱薩琳不一樣，克羅里不打算原諒。

「你聽著，快點鎮定下來。」克羅里用他的袖子擦掉阿茲拉斐爾的眼淚，輕拍他的臉。「你們那邊的人就要來了，別讓他們看見你為一個人類哭泣的樣子，否則他們會說你待在地球太久了，你會被召回去的。好嗎？別哭了。你就想她去了更好的地方了。」

「她的確是。」阿茲拉斐爾用力點頭，拿出手帕擦擦臉，吸了吸鼻子，再回到寢宮裡協助處理後事。

克羅里跑到屋外，躲到一棵樹上。他看見從天而降的天使帶著凱薩琳的靈魂往上升，那刺眼的光逐漸縮小，直到消失不見。

克羅里一直等到太陽升起來，才又見到阿茲拉斐爾。這期間金博頓城堡有大量的人進出，他們都是為了凱薩琳的過世而來。死亡喪鐘從早開始響遍杭亭頓郡，不停有百姓趕來哀悼。天使現在看起來很平靜，既不悲傷也不憤怒，和幾小時前的表現大不相同。

「你說的沒錯，她去了一個更好的地方，不痛苦傷心了，所以我也不需替她難過，我應該替她感到高興。不是每個靈魂都能獲得天使親自帶路的榮耀。」阿茲拉斐爾抬頭看向晴朗的天。「我在此地的職責已了，我可以走了。」

「你不知道我有多高興聽見你說這句話。」克羅里彈指，曾經見過阿茲拉斐爾的人，全都不會記得他了。「雲朵和其他狗怎麼辦？你要帶走嗎？」

「我常不在家呢，沒辦法照顧牠們。」他們轉頭看見賽琳娜夫人的家僕一人抱一隻狗，正在給牠們準備食物和水，賽琳娜夫人自己則抱著雲朵。「賽琳娜夫人很喜歡牠們，她會好好照顧牠們。我會想念雲朵的。」

「那你接下來要去哪裡？」

「回倫敦吧，我想。」阿茲拉斐爾想了想。「我不再替凱薩琳的死感到難過，但我仍為她的遭遇不平。回到安依然是王后的倫敦讓我不太舒服。」

「你說過，你要補償我。」

「我沒忘，你要我為你做什麼？」

我想要看見笑容再度出現在你的臉上。克羅里問：「你喜歡吃哈吉斯嗎？」

阿茲拉斐爾立刻回答。「哈吉斯？我吃過一次，味道非常豐富，搭配威士忌一起享用更美味。」

「我聽說只有在蘇格蘭，才能吃到真正好吃的哈吉斯。」克羅里指著阿茲拉斐爾。「我要你跑一趟蘇格蘭，幫我找到最好吃的哈吉斯。我有事要回倫敦處理，等我處理完，我去蘇格蘭和你會面。」

「就這樣？你不喜歡吃東西的。」

「我就想吃哈吉斯。」

「好吧。」

「他們有什麼好吃的甜點嗎？」

「蘇格蘭奶油酥餅非常棒。」

「那你也幫我找些好吃的奶油酥餅吧。」

「雖然我不知道你為何突然如此喜歡蘇格蘭的食物，但我會盡力的，我保證。」阿茲拉斐爾突然想起。「你幫我行了不少神蹟，我也該還給你。」

「好主意。」克羅里點點頭。「就幫我找幾個......對老婆不好的人，讓他們生瘡。」

「長在臉上你覺得怎麼樣？」

「你越來越有我的風格了，非常好。」克羅里很高興從阿茲拉斐爾臉上看見一個小小的笑容。他摸摸天使的臉。「去吧，等我去找你。」

9.

讓阿茲拉斐爾去蘇格蘭旅遊散心吃吃喝喝應該會令他的心情好一點。儘管不喜歡亨利和安，可是克羅里想阿茲拉斐爾應該不會希望他們因為凱薩琳之死而受到傷害。但對克羅里來說，這是私人恩怨。

阿茲拉斐爾有時候會說克羅里人很好，克羅里總嗤之以鼻。阿茲拉斐爾會有這種錯覺是因為克羅里給了他一個東西，一個克羅里絕對不會要回來的東西。從這點看來，克羅里認為自己比亨利更有資格宣稱擁有一顆忠貞之心。

克羅里總是想辦法搭人類的便車，是因為他不想花太多力氣在工作上。不像哈斯塔，他一點工作熱忱也沒有。但不表示他做不到他在報告上添油加醋的事。

他畢竟還是個惡魔。

克羅里帶著一個精緻的木盒來到赫特福郡的哈德森。凱薩琳的女兒瑪莉現在不用再服侍他同父異母的妹妹，但生活條件依舊艱困。瘦小的她穿著一身黑衣，頭罩黑紗，身上沒有任何珠寶配飾，只有十字架。沒人能認出這是國王的女兒，曾經的威爾斯女公爵。

她在克羅里面前打開木盒，拿出母親的遺物。幾件從西班牙帶來的珠寶和皮草，教廷裁決亨利與凱薩琳婚姻有效的裁決書，念珠和畫像，還有一本重複翻閱的聖經。凱薩琳留給女兒如此稀少的遺物是因為安和亨利，破壞她婚姻的女人和拒絕承認是她丈夫的這兩個人，把大部分的遺產都奪走了。

「母親臨終前，她......」瑪莉強忍悲痛和眼淚。「她會痛嗎？她是否安詳投入主的懷抱？」

如果克羅里是來安慰她的，像前腳剛離開的西班牙大使夏普斯，他就會說，你母親走的時候很安詳，像睡著一樣，一點痛苦都沒有。但他不是來安慰人的。

「她被病痛折磨很久了，直到最後一刻都不能歇息。」克羅里說。「而且她非常非常想念你，常為了你而哭泣。」

「喔，母親。」瑪莉哭了出來。「國王甚至不讓我去參加她的葬禮。」

「公主，容我為你提出建議。」克羅里靠近她。「向你父親低頭吧，他要你簽什麼你就簽什麼。」

瑪莉抬起滿是眼淚的臉。「為了什麼？為了讓我母親的名譽蒙羞，讓我成為私生子嗎？」

「不，是為了讓你活下去，讓你有一天回到宮廷。你的存在會是那些人眼裡的一根刺，你得把那根刺敲得更深一點。當他們看見你就會想起他們曾對你母親做的事，想起他們為了權力而背棄了信仰。」

瑪莉瞪大眼看克羅里。

「你是阿拉貢的凱薩琳的女兒，你的身體裡有斐迪南和伊莎貝拉的血，你生來就是王者。」克羅里像毒蛇嘶嘶吐信。「千萬別忘了這一點。」

瑪莉緊握著母親的念珠，深呼吸，把恨都吸到心裡去。「我不會忘的。」

克羅里不會殺小孩，這是他的原則，雖然瑪莉其實已經不算是小孩了。但殺一個與父親三年沒有說話、幾乎被遺忘的孩子，是無法傷害她父親的。哈斯塔的方法雖然老套，但總歸是有效的。克羅里拿了一顆叫復仇的種子種進瑪莉的心裡。克羅里能看得出來，瑪莉的心因為這幾年來自亨利的折磨變得堅硬如鐵，又冷又刺，有足夠的土壤讓這顆種子長得很好。或許她會為亨利珍惜的都鐸王朝帶來難以想像的衝擊，也會時刻提醒亨利拋棄糟糠妻的罪刑。更別說她只要活著，宮廷裡曾出力助長了凱薩琳的悲劇的貴族們，都會寢食難安。

他們是讓阿茲拉斐爾落淚的幫兇，無論早晚，他們都要付出代價，瑪莉可以做得到。克羅里很期待。

克羅里回到倫敦。宮廷的氣氛詭異，克羅里甚至可以聞得出來，為此他感到相當高興。關於安的懲罰，他不需要做更多事，亨利自己會完成。他只有意思意思散播了安毒死凱薩琳甚至意圖毒死瑪莉的謠言。至於其他人，他要親自來。

他找到珍‧帕克，安的侍從女官，也是她的弟媳，誘惑她把克羅里不在宮廷時發生的事都告訴他。亨利墜馬，他的腳傷令他行動不便且脾氣暴躁；安在凱薩琳喪禮舉行那日流產，這次還是個成形的男嬰；亨利怒不可遏，再加上他想換老婆的癮頭又發作了，所以他現在正想辦法把她從王后寶座上踢下來。當然安和波林家還在努力，到處尋求結盟和幫助，就像狗死咬不放嘴裡的肉。

「國王那裡開始有什麼行動了嗎？」克羅里問。

珍搖頭。「聽說他任命湯瑪斯‧克倫威爾大人進行......調查。」

克羅里看著珍繃緊的嘴角和幸災樂禍的眼神。珍和丈夫喬治不合，和波林一家都不合，他們私底下嘲笑她，公然排擠她。喬治在外花天酒地，明裡暗裡羞辱她，也都不是秘密。「如果我是克倫威爾，你知道我會從哪裡先下手嗎？」

「從哪裡？」珍好奇地問。

「還有誰比王后的侍從女官知道更多內幕呢？那些竊竊私語、秘密會面，」克羅里壓低聲音，看著珍的表情逐漸變得不安。「抱怨和陰謀，眉目傳情，還有誰比整日陪伴王后的侍從女官看得更多？親愛的夫人，克倫威爾會從你們先下手。」

「但我......我們什麼也沒做，我們只是......」珍開始驚慌。「我們什麼都不知道。」

「我想克倫威爾不會接受『我不知道』這個答案。如果國王要他達成什麼，他一定會，不擇任何手段。」克羅里微笑。「當然，我很肯定夫人為了您心愛的丈夫和他心愛的姊姊，一定會挺過任何，審問。」

珍冷笑。「心愛的丈夫？不，克羅里大人，喬治才不是我心愛的丈夫，我也不是他心愛的妻子，他對我比對下人還不如。他是個無恥的人，整天和一群聲名狼藉的人做出......還有王后，他們根本沒有把我當成一家人。我不會為了保護他們而做任何事。不過你有一件事說得沒錯，安的確是他心愛的姊姊，他待在她臥室的時間比待在我們的臥室時間長得多！」

「啊，是這樣嗎？我相信夫人若能提供克倫威爾足以達成國王交辦事項的資訊，他一定會感激你的。」

「我想至少我能保住腦袋。」珍摸著自己的脖子，短促地笑了兩聲。「喬治的腦袋我就不確定了。」

珍的雙眼被婚姻的不幸所遮蔽，令克羅里輕易在她心裡種下怨恨的種子。喬治並不無辜，他為了波林家的利益替安做了所有骯髒事，凱薩琳的悲劇他出了不少力。

而且他推了阿茲拉斐爾一把。這是他自找的。

日後克羅里發現珍的供詞成功將喬治送上斷頭台的時候他理直氣壯地把這件事寫進自己的報告裡。一個男人應該要對自己的妻子好一點的。

在找到克倫威爾之前克羅里先見到了安。她舉辦的舞會曾是充滿歡笑的樂園，如今空氣中卻瀰漫著蠢蠢欲動的殺戮之氣。人人三五成群聚在一起，討論可能來臨的變動。安依舊在眾人注目的焦點中，她仍然在笑，隨音樂舞動，但她喝得太多，笑得太大聲，想假裝一切都很好的企圖非常明顯，因為大家都看得出來，一切都不好。她為了一句不怎麼樣的俏皮話大笑，太過刻意的調情令每個人都感到尷尬。當年在花園的飛揚跋扈已經消失無蹤。安自己因為緊張脫口而出一些可能為自己惹禍上身的話，根本不需要克羅里誘惑她。

而亨利，他坐在王座上，眼神在珍‧西摩爾和安身上流轉。他用曾經注視過凱薩琳和安的深情眼神注視珍‧西摩爾，轉到安身上的時候，又像是想立刻把她切成一塊塊丟進泰晤士河裡一樣。

克羅里找到克倫威爾。

「克羅里大人！」克倫威爾反射性地擺出他專業的應酬式假笑。「真高興見到你又回到宮廷來和我們在一起。你最近過得還好嗎？」

克羅里拿著兩杯酒帶克倫威爾走到一根柱子旁。「我嘛，還不錯。倒是你，看起來很累又很苦惱的樣子。」

「為國王服務就是如此。」克倫威爾說。克羅里其實還滿喜歡克倫威爾的，他很實際，他的原則比較聰明，可以視國王的需要調整。他已經成功替亨利離過一次婚，再來一次相信比上一回容易。王后的貞操不容懷疑，一旦被懷疑的時候，王后就該倒楣了。雖然很老套，但是有效。

「我知道你在苦惱什麼。」克羅里說。「你需要一份自白。」

「我不知道你在說什麼。」克倫威爾警戒地說。

「你完全知道我在說什麼。我猜你手上有幾個貴族的名字，不能刑求又要讓他們開口可不容易，除了口供以外你也需要更多證據。」

他們一起把目光轉到正繞著安拉小提琴的樂師馬克‧史密頓，一個平民。一個曾經在雲朵撞上柵欄時，立刻做了一首歌嘲笑阿茲拉斐爾的人。多麼有才華啊，克羅里要他為此付出代價。

「我聽說史密頓買了一匹馬，比我的馬還要好。」克羅里看著克倫威爾的目光鎖定史密頓。「什麼時候一個音樂家收入這麼好了？有沒有可能是他提供某種服務的獎賞？」

「不能說完全沒有可能。」

「我想你可以輕易從他身上得到一份你所需要的自白，他只是個平民。」

「一個頻繁出入王后寢宮的平民。」克倫威爾說。克羅里幾乎可以聽見他腦袋底下轉動著要怎麼對史密頓嚴刑逼供。「她的侍從女官說每天都會看見他。她們還說了更讓人驚訝的名字，你不會相信的。」

「沒有什麼名字會讓我驚訝。克倫威爾大人，你一定可以辦得到的，無論國王想要什麼，你能為他辦到。你會成為他最倚重的左右手，你會坐在比你曾經的上司沃爾西更高的位置。」克羅里在克倫威爾的耳邊輕聲說。在一個生於底層對往上爬如此執著的人心裡種下渴望成功的種子再容易不過。

克羅里等到半夜，才溜到亨利的臥室。所有的侍從都在魔鬼的力量之下睡著了，亨利則半夢半醒。克羅里舉著蠟燭，站在亨利的床邊，注視著罪魁禍首，令一切不幸發生的源頭。他曾自稱是凱薩琳的忠貞之心騎士，卻狠狠拋棄她；他曾為了安等待七年，和全歐洲的王國為敵，甚至與教廷決裂，如今卻打算殺她。

亨利才沒有忠貞之心，他根本沒有心。那麼只能給他帶來身體上的疼痛。

克羅里掀開亨利腳上的棉被，撕開他的褲管，失望地發現他的腳傷好多了。他的腳會痊癒，這可不好。

亨利呻吟著醒過來。「克羅里？你在這裡做什麼？我的侍從呢？」

克羅里打個彈指讓亨利的腦袋昏昏沉沉的。「陛下，我在醫治你的腳。」

「我的腳，是的。」亨利有氣無力地說。「困擾我幾個星期了。」

克羅里往亨利的傷口了吹了一口來自地獄的腐朽之氣。亨利今晚會覺得傷口不再痛了，但過了幾天，來自地獄的氣息會讓他的傷口開始腐爛發臭，疼痛難耐。那不會要了他的命，但會令他寧可自己死了，直到他真的死掉那天為止。

「我真的感覺好多了，真是奇蹟啊，克羅里。」亨利欣喜地說，甚至想坐起來，但克羅里按住他的肩膀。「我一定要賞你。帶你的妻子進宮，我想見見她，讓她親眼見到自己的丈夫受到國王獎賞的榮耀。」

「恐怕沒有辦法，陛下。他現在正在蘇格蘭旅行，為我尋找好吃的哈吉斯和奶油酥餅。」

「他？她？」亨利現在無法思考，腦袋像泡在一團汙水裡。「你放心讓她在沒有你的陪伴之下一個人出門在外嗎？」

「他沒問題的，更何況我很快就會去找他，我無法忍受和他分開。」

「你似乎身處在一段快樂的婚姻裡，我羨慕你。」

克羅里想了想，決定給亨利多一點刺激。「他還替我生了兒子。」

亨利一臉被刺痛的樣子。哈斯塔的種子如今已長成參天大樹，將亨利靈魂裡所有柔軟的部分吞蝕殆盡。「不知道我是否能受上帝垂憐，得到和你一樣的運氣。」

「你是國王，有什麼你不滿意，換掉就是了。」

「好主意。」亨利昏過去之前喃喃地說。「我就是這麼想的。」

10.

克羅里離開宮廷的時候，把所有關於他和阿茲拉斐爾的記憶從每個見過他們的人腦裡帶走。不會有人記得他們，珍‧帕克，湯瑪斯‧克倫威爾，瑪莉和亨利，都不會記得惡魔曾在他們耳邊低語。但種子已經種下。

克羅里看著安被送進倫敦塔。他沒有等到看安上斷頭台就離開倫敦，他知道安再也走不出倫敦塔了。

他騎著馬，一路顛簸到了蘇格蘭，找到他的天使。阿茲拉斐爾慎重其事地拿出一張羊皮紙，上面寫了幾家餐廳，市集，甚至農家的地址。

「他們都很棒，但我無法決定哪一家的哈吉斯比較好吃，我想應該讓你決定。」阿茲拉斐爾很認真地向克羅里報告他的用餐心得，比較每一家哈吉斯的優劣，還把一堆奶油酥餅攤在克羅里面前的桌上。克羅里看著他，一股暖意流過全身。

「我想，每家都去嚐嚐吧。」克羅里說。「除非你已經不想再吃了。」

「喔不會，我有其他食物可以點。」阿茲拉斐爾看上去比克羅里還期待。「你在倫敦的事情都辦好了嗎？我聽說倫敦最近有點混亂。該不會都是你做的吧？」

「我只是澆澆水，鼓勵它們長大。」克羅里說。他拿起一塊奶油酥餅遞給阿茲拉斐爾，天使興高彩烈地吃了起來。「人類啊，讓我的工作輕鬆很多。但無論如何，我想我會因此獲得一個大大的表揚。」

\--完--


	3. 開一朵花

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我是看了麥可辛那個災難的洋蔥削皮影片，底下的兩個留言而生的靈感。他們說一定是躲在一旁樹叢裡的克羅里讓評審面前的食物變得好吃的(雖然製作過程很災難，但麥可辛做出來的食物好像還滿好吃的)，另一個留言說，克羅里一定會騙阿茲拉斐爾做的菜很好吃，因為他不想看到他的天使難過。因此我想寫這篇文。

亞當第一次發現爸爸亞瑟會對媽媽迪爾德莉說謊的時候相當震驚。他的父母感情一向很好。他們不會把愛不愛的掛在嘴上，那太不英格蘭了。他們幾乎不吵架，亞瑟最常對亞當說的話是：「聽你媽的話。」迪爾德莉有時候小腿會痠痛，亞瑟會幫迪爾德莉按摩小腿，他們會一起看蠢電視節目哈哈大笑，一邊聽老歌一邊跳舞。他們最喜歡的一首老歌是〈夜鶯在巴克利廣場歌唱〉，亞當也很喜歡。他們會為了小事爭執，例如亞當要在幾點上床睡覺，晚餐後可以吃幾塊甜點，但最後結果都是，亞當，聽你媽的話。

這樣的亞瑟怎麼會欺騙迪爾德莉？亞當想不通，但卻是真的。那一天，迪爾德莉到鎮上的美髮店去換新髮型，回來之後讓亞當嚇了一大跳。她看上去就像是頂了一個巨大的焦糖棉花糖在頭上一樣，會隨著她轉頭的時候擺動。亞當本來都快笑出來了，可是亞瑟卻說，親愛的，這樣很好看。

好看？？？

亞當趁著亞瑟帶他去小溪邊釣魚的時候質問亞瑟為什麼要騙迪爾德莉。亞瑟笑了。

「這也不算說謊吧。」看著亞當的表情亞瑟改口。「好吧，那髮型的確很好笑。當然，說謊很不好，我們不能在重要的事情上說謊。不過，有時候我們為了讓自己愛的人開心，說一點無傷大雅的小謊也沒關係。你看見著她微笑的樣子，那就很值得。總而言之，你要聽你媽的話，你媽叫你把襪子扔進洗衣籃裡，怎麼你又丟在地板上了？」

******

亞當非常期待到倫敦校外教學。雖然塔德菲爾德離倫敦只有一個多小時的車程，但在亞當眼裡，看起來像是相差了一整個世紀，他和同學們從頭到尾都是張著嘴巴的，可能會讓路人以為他們下巴脫臼。倫敦是個大城市，可是在亞當眼裡，有點冷漠。他看見一隻小狗坐在路邊，髒兮兮的，低著頭，看起來很多天沒吃飯了，又瘦又虛弱。沒人停下來看牠一眼，每個人都像是要趕著去某個地方一樣快步走過。

小狗讓亞當想起自己的狗。狗狗現在大概正在花園裡打盹吧。那天在機場，那個頭上戴著蒼蠅帽子的人說，地獄獵犬怎麼變成這個鬼樣子了。狗狗？地獄獵犬？哈！地獄獵犬會被貓咪欺負嗎！

亞當通常不會亂用自己的「能力」，他知道這股力量很強大，有可能會毀滅世界。然後那群討厭鬼就會跑出來說「早就叫你發動戰爭了你不聽看看你現在還不是把世界毀了嗎」。亞當才不會毀滅世界，他要讓這個世界變得更好。

趁著同學們排隊向路邊小販買冰淇淋──只有兩種口味，香草和巧克力，什麼時候英國才能像美國的冰淇淋店一樣有三十九種──和冰棒，亞當觀察了一會。有一位穿著漂亮連身裙的小姐走過來了。亞當可以看見她的心中有淡淡的悲傷。最痛苦的時候已經過去了，但當她想到去年過世的狗狗斑斑，她都會感到眼淚就快衝上來了。亞當看見她和她的狗一起度過許多快樂的時光，看見她對斑斑的愛永遠都會放在心裡。

亞當胡亂揮了揮手──他也想像克羅里一樣用帥氣的彈指來釋放自己的能力，但不知為何就是打不出來，連身裙小姐在流浪狗面前停下腳步。亞當沒有讓她愛上那隻流浪狗，他只是幫她把對斑斑的愛分一點出來而已。連身裙小姐蹲下來，摸了摸流浪狗，最後把牠抱起來，一點也不在乎會弄髒她的新裙子。亞當知道這隻狗狗會有一個家的，還有一個愛牠的家人。

每個人都需要這些吧，亞當知道自己也有。

他們去了很多地方。大笨鐘、倫敦眼、白金漢宮、國會大廈，還有大英博物館。在博物館的廊柱旁他遇見克羅里和阿茲拉斐爾。不知道他們在談什麼，但阿茲拉斐爾看起來很興奮，不過克羅里的笑容就有點僵硬。亞當上去和他們打招呼。他們看起來很驚訝，克羅里都快跳起來了，但阿茲拉斐爾馬上就變得友善。畢竟是天使，天使耶！亞當只有在教堂的玻璃和書上看過天使，他本來以為天使會有長長的捲髮，穿金色盔甲，手上拿把劍，有白色的翅膀。阿茲拉斐爾的確有白色翅膀和一把劍，雖然他看起來像是不知道該怎麼用那把劍一樣，但亞當沒想到他會這樣......平凡。

他們聊了幾句。主要是亞當在說自己的現況。他的數學又考砸了；他和潑普對於男生可不可以穿裙子這個問題吵了一架，最後和好了；他第五百七十三次因為偷摘鄰居的蘋果被禁足。

「那你還有聽見那些聲音嗎？」克羅里小心翼翼地問。「你知道的，那些窸窸窣窣叫你做點什麼的聲音？像是啟動世界末日之類的？」

「沒有。」亞當說。克羅里和阿茲拉斐爾都鬆了一口氣。事實上，在機場事件之後，亞當還是有聽見一些聲音。它們在哀嚎，斥責，懇求。亞當覺得它們很吵，就叫它們閉嘴，他就再也沒聽見了。

「你們剛剛在講什麼啊？」亞當問。

「喔，我剛剛在說，」阿茲拉斐爾很快回答。「今天要煮義大利麵。」

「我喜歡吃義大利麵！」亞當說。但他看見克羅里在阿茲拉斐爾背後搖頭，他用嘴型對亞當說「快跑啊」。

「你難得來倫敦，不如，來吃飯吧。」阿茲拉斐爾說。「我追求美味的食物已經有數千年，現在正開始發掘親自下廚的樂趣。我做得還不太好，但克羅里說我進步很多。所以如果你想嚐嚐的話，我們很歡迎你來。」

雖然克羅里搖得頭快掉下來了，但亞當很好奇。「好啊，太棒了！」

晚上，亞當向老師告假，說是要和兩位住在倫敦的叔叔共進晚餐。老師為求慎重起見，特地打電話回家卻認亞當是否真有兩個住在倫敦的叔叔。接到電話的亞瑟「突然」想起自己的確是有兩個兄弟住在倫敦。

克羅里開著他死而復活的賓利來接亞當的時候面色凝重。「你可不要怪我沒有警告過你。」

亞當嗤之以鼻。「拜託，哪有這麼嚴重。」

結果他錯了。當他們踏入克羅里的公寓時，亞當看見一滴一滴紅色的液體落在地板上，一路延伸到廚房。

「誰受傷了嗎？」亞當問。

手上沾滿不知名醬料的阿茲拉斐爾衝過來。「喔別擔心，那只是番茄醬！」

「為什麼番茄醬會滴在──」

克羅里抓住亞當的肩膀。「別問。」

「快進來！就快好了！」阿茲拉斐爾熱情地說。「克羅里，拿瓶可樂給孩子吧？或者你想先吃點布丁？」

亞當朝空中嗅了嗅。「什麼燒焦了嗎？」

阿茲拉斐爾像是受到驚嚇收緊翅膀的鳥，轉身衝進廚房。「我的焗烤馬鈴薯！」

克羅里拖著腳步進廚房，亞當能聽見阿茲拉斐爾還在大呼小叫，而克羅里耐心安撫他，說烤箱再變就有了要他不用擔心毀掉烤箱的事。接著他又拖著腳步走出來，把一瓶可樂塞到亞當手上。

亞當在公寓裡轉了轉，他原本無法想像一個惡魔和天使的公寓會是什麼樣子，而這間公寓看起來像是各種風格的混合體。有看起來很舒適的皮沙發，也有在把手上雕著精緻圖樣的扶手椅。旁邊擺了一個很復古的水壺，和看起來更適合放在教堂而不是住家的雕像。有各種現代化的家電用品，也有一個亞當曾在雜誌上看過的古董電話答錄機。還有一些書和唱片，甚至有一間溫室，擺滿了青蔥翠綠生意盎然的盆栽。

「你們的家看起來好棒。」亞當試著展現禮貌。要有禮貌，亞瑟總是這樣叮嚀亞當。「只是我還以為書會更多一點，我記得阿茲拉斐爾有一間書店，他應該很愛看書吧，會在家裡塞滿書。」

「他的確很愛看書，不過這裡不是他的家，這是我的公寓，他甚至不曾在這裡過夜。他還顧慮什麼？」克羅里喃喃抱怨著。「我為什麼要跟你說這個？」

「如果這不是他的家，他為什麼要在你的公寓做菜呢？」

「因為他不希望他的書沾上油煙味，他把我的廚房當成是他的，只是和他的書店分開設置而已。」克羅里舉起一根手指頭。「我很歡迎他過來，任何時候他都可以過來。他迷上煮菜以後的確造成一些破壞，但我不在乎。」

亞當看了一眼廚房，一陣重物鎚打的聲音傳來。亞當想了想媽媽每次煮義大利麵的時候會有這種聲音嗎？好像沒有。

「自從他開始喜歡煮菜之後，這就是日常景象。」克羅里有氣無力地說。

阿茲拉斐爾傳來一聲慘叫，克羅里急忙推開亞當衝過去。等亞當也跑進廚房的時候還以為他到了出現在偵探影集裡的命案現場。牆上到處都是番茄醬，流理台上一陣混亂，躺著應該是食材的殘塊，鍋子和盤子東倒西歪地疊在水槽裡和地板上。烤箱正冒著煙，爐子上有一鍋紅紅的東西還在咕嚕咕嚕冒著泡，像火山爆發一樣不停噴出紅色的醬汁。亞當伸手關掉爐火。

而克羅里正抓著眼淚汪汪的阿茲拉斐爾的一根手指。「沒事沒事，只是不小心削到而已，煮菜的人都會這樣。你看，已經好了，我治好了，不流血沒有傷口也不會痛了。」

亞當看見地板上躺著一把削皮刀和一顆番茄。亞當偶爾會在廚房幫媽媽的忙，對於煮菜這件事他並非一無所知。「你用削皮刀削番茄嗎？」

「要煮番茄醬的話番茄就要削皮啊。」阿茲拉斐爾一臉委屈。「我也是用削皮刀給洋蔥和馬鈴薯剝皮的啊。」

克羅里依舊緊抓著阿茲拉斐爾的手指，還不停輕拍阿茲拉斐爾的背。「是啊，要削皮就用削皮刀有什麼不對？」

亞當舉手投降。「沒有，沒有什麼不對。烤箱裡有一塊黑黑的石頭你們有發現嗎？」

阿茲拉斐爾吸了吸鼻子，有些哽咽地說：「那是麵包。」

克羅里指著廚房門口。「去外面看電視！」

******

晚餐上桌的時候時針指向九點，亞當已經餓壞了。阿茲拉斐爾和克羅里端來把盤子搞得髒兮兮的義大利麵、飄著奇怪肉塊的濃湯、硬梆梆的麵包和看上去比較正常的水煮蔬菜，還有一盤不規則形狀的餅乾，上面徒勞無功地擠著一坨坨試圖讓餅乾看起來可口一點的紫色奶油。

克羅里坐下來，有些裝模作樣地聞了聞面前的義大利麵。「聞起來很香。」

阿茲拉斐爾露出一個感激的微笑。「真的嗎？我還以為聞起來有股怪味。」

你說得沒錯，亞當在心裡想。

「哪有怪味？」克羅里強調。「我覺得很香。」

克羅里拿叉子在麵條裡轉了幾圈，然後放進嘴巴裡，動作行雲流水毫不遲疑。「真好吃，你進步了。」

「真的嗎？」阿茲拉斐爾的笑容燦爛宛如太陽，讓亞當快睜不開眼睛。「亞當你快吃看看。」

亞當吃了一大口麵，差點沒有吐出來。麵很辣，非常辣，和番茄醬的味道沒有很好地混合在一起，反而互相牴觸。他把麵硬吞下去，感覺像吞了一團火，害自己嗆到了。

阿茲拉斐爾趕忙為亞當端來一杯水。「你吃得太快了！」

亞當咳個不停，覺得自己的喉嚨要燒起來了，眼淚從眼角冒出來。克羅里在桌子底下彈指讓亞當從嘴巴到胃裡那股燒灼的感覺平息下去。亞當差點以為自己會死掉。

「小孩不該吃辣的吧？我想有一點辣辣的感覺比較開胃。」阿茲拉斐爾說。

「只有一點？」亞當一邊灌水一邊說。

「你要多吃點青菜，你還在發育，要多吃青菜。」阿茲拉斐爾夾了幾朵青花菜到亞當的盤子裡，讓亞當想到迪爾德莉。

亞當戳了戳那幾朵蔬菜，然後鼓起勇氣塞進嘴巴咬幾口，吞下去。「有點......有點生。」

「我想不要煮太久，不然營養價值就會流失了？這是電視上的節目說的。」

克羅里津津有味地吃著蔬菜，還踢了亞當一腳。「聽天使的話，把青菜吃了。」

之後阿茲拉斐爾自己也吃了麵，然後放下叉子。「喔。我一定.......一定是手抖了一下。」

「只有一下嗎？」亞當說。

克羅里瞪了亞當一眼。即使他戴著墨鏡，亞當也能感覺克羅里正在用眼神暗示他閉嘴。「我覺得這樣很好，和上個禮拜的青醬蛤蠣比起來已經有很大的進步了。」

「克羅里。」阿茲拉斐爾看起來有些沮喪。「我已經在地球上尋找好吃的美食長達六千年了，我吃得出來好不好吃。」

「你都在好餐廳吃手藝好的人煮出來的食物，」克羅里面不改色地說謊。「普通人煮出來的都是這樣的，你只需要多多練習就好。對吧？亞當？」

亞當看看天使再看看惡魔，在心裡向媽媽道歉。「當然了，我媽煮的麵也是這樣。」

「喔親愛的，謝謝你安慰我。」阿茲拉斐爾對亞當說。他垂下肩膀。「但我不覺得一般人有煮得這樣糟。克羅里，我煮的食物糟透了，我就是沒有這種能力，或許我應該放棄。看看你的廚房，我每次都弄得亂七八糟的。還強迫你吃了那麼多難吃的東西。我覺得好糟糕。」

「我說了，沒有不好吃，你只需要多多練習。」克羅里握住阿茲拉斐爾的手。「廚房亂七八糟的又怎麼樣，一下子就可以恢復原狀。」

克羅里彈指，亞當聽見廚房一陣乒乒砰砰的聲音。「好了，和新的一樣了，烤箱也修好了。別這麼輕易就放棄了，你也沒有放棄魔術啊。」

「你認為我的魔術很丟臉。」

「但我很喜歡你煮的菜，很好吃。」

「很難吃。」

「很好吃，我還想要再來一盤。」克羅里拿起他的盤子。「麻煩你了。」

「如果你堅持的話。」阿茲拉斐爾給克羅里一個溫柔的微笑，然後拿著盤子走進廚房。

亞當明白了。就像亞瑟騙迪爾德莉的髮型很好看，克羅里也騙阿茲拉斐爾的麵很好吃，因為他們都想讓自己愛的人開心。

「你愛他。」亞當說。

「什麼！」克羅里看著廚房。「別說這麼大聲。」

「你騙他說他煮的東西很好吃，因為你希望他開心。只要看見他的微笑，一切就都很值得。」

克羅里摘下墨鏡看著亞當。「誰教你這麼說的？」

「我爸，不是從地底冒出來的紅色醜八怪，是我真正的爸爸。」

「也只有你敢罵撒但是地底冒出來的醜八怪。你幹什麼？」

亞當看見克羅里和阿茲拉斐爾六千年來相處的畫面就像電影一樣在克羅里腦海中播放。他們在伊甸園的初識，他們每一次偶遇，每一次偷偷摸摸見面，每一次相視而笑，每一個爭吵。這些相處的分分秒秒灌溉的是一份單純的愛。在惡魔和天使之間，生根發芽，茁壯。

亞當希望這份愛可以開出一朵花。

「別在我的腦子裡翻來翻去的！」克羅里惱怒地把亞當從他的腦海裡推出去。「別亂用你的能力！」

「你不該這樣對我說話，說起來我是你的上司。」亞當有時候會在路上碰見惡魔，它們看見他會有些不知所措，無法決定是該向他下跪還是揍他。但最後它們都會僵硬地向他行禮。

「我已經從地獄辭職了。」

「這樣說來我也是。」亞當推開他面前的盤子。「我可以幫你。」

「什麼意思？」

阿茲拉斐爾從廚房走出來的時候克羅里正抱著肚子在地上打滾。他丟下盤子跑到克羅里身邊。「怎麼回事？他怎麼了？」

「他突然說肚子很痛就倒在地上了。」亞當聳聳肩。「大概是吃壞肚子了吧。」

阿茲拉斐爾把一臉扭曲看起來很痛苦的克羅里扶到沙發上。「怎麼會？他不可能生病，他是惡魔！他可以修復身體的病痛！」

「或許天使煮的菜對一個惡魔來說太刺激了？」亞當提醒他。

「沒有沒有！」克羅里抓著沙發扶手。「我沒事，和你煮的菜沒有關係。啊！」

「每次我爸胃不舒服，我媽都會幫他揉揉肚子。」亞當建議。「你也可以試試看。」

「對，你說得對！克羅里，我可以救你！」阿茲拉斐爾把手放在克羅里的肚子上。「有一股力量在你的肚子裡亂竄，好了，我壓下去了。」

克羅里喘氣。「真的，沒那麼痛了。」

不過阿茲拉斐爾一把手拿開，克羅里又開始痛了。

「萬能的主啊，該怎麼辦？」阿茲拉斐爾又把手放到克羅里的肚子上。「我煮的菜雖然難吃，但不應該這樣！」

「不難吃，天使，」克羅里痛得滿臉都是冷汗。「你煮的菜不難吃，我很喜歡。」

阿茲拉斐爾急得快哭了。「你真傻，那很難吃，我自己知道。你還每次都吃完！」

「那可是你做的食物，無論你端給我什麼，我都會吃光的。」

阿茲拉斐爾真的哭了，他焦急又悲傷的臉讓亞當有些愧疚。

「我今天會死嗎？」克羅里抓著阿茲拉斐爾的手。「我逃過世界末日，躲過地獄追殺，卻死於食物中毒，我一定會被底下那些王八蛋笑的。」

「不！你不會死！你不可以死！」阿茲拉斐爾幾乎要伏在克羅里的胸口大哭了。

「你只是肚子痛，明天太陽出來就會好了，不會死的。」亞當提醒克羅里別太誇張了。「我聽說，天使的吻可以治療一切喔。」

「是嗎？是這樣嗎？」阿茲拉斐爾哭著說。他太慌亂了以致於無法識破亞當的胡說八道。「但克羅里是惡魔，我不會傷害他嗎？」

「試試看嘛。」亞當鼓勵他。

阿茲拉斐爾給克羅里一個輕柔的吻。

「我真的覺得好多了。」克羅里低聲說。

「太好了。」阿茲拉斐爾放心地笑了。不過他一離開克羅里，惡魔馬上又痛得罵髒話。最後，阿茲拉斐爾和克羅里在沙發上靠在一起，一手摸著他的肚子，另一手和他緊緊相握。

「你還記得我們一起看羅密歐與茱麗葉的首演嗎？」克羅里摸摸阿茲拉斐爾的腦袋。「我就要在此地安息，從我厭倦人世的身軀掙脫厄運的束縛，讓我的眼睛看你最後一眼，用我的手臂給你最後一次擁抱。嘴唇，氣息的門戶，就用一個親吻，跟死亡訂下永恆的契約吧。」

「我記得，我記得我們一起看的每一齣戲。」阿茲拉斐爾看著克羅里。「你全喝光了，一滴也不留給我嗎？我要親吻你的嘴唇，或許還留有一些毒液給我。」

「我只是讓他吃壞肚子而已！你們不要這麼誇張！」亞當哀號著，不過現在天使和惡魔都沒有空理他。他們擁抱在一起，忘情地親吻。

「我會打電話給老師來載我回飯店。」亞當說。克羅里舉起一隻手揮了揮，亞當不確定他是在說再見還是要他快滾。

亞當坐在路邊等老師的時候看見路邊有一株快要枯死的樹，他想，這樣世上就會少一棵樹了。多點樹木總是有益無害的對吧？所以他把生命力吹進樹裡，讓那棵樹長出綠葉，開出一朵朵茶花。他看一眼樓上克羅里的公寓，和在夜裡綻放的美麗花朵，計畫著加上兩隻啼唱的夜鶯，在空中鋪上幾顆星星，然後讓茶花的香味隨著晚風送進克羅里的公寓裡。不管他們怎麼說，他才不會毀滅世界呢，亞當心想。他要讓世界變成一個美好的地方。

\--完--


	4. 當我不在你身邊

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這是個為什麼克羅里和阿茲拉斐爾戀愛進度如此緩慢的短小故事。

克羅里在見到阿茲拉斐的一瞬間就不氣了。是的，他生他的氣，那笨天使竟然認為他要聖水是為了拿來結束自己被詛咒的性命，而拒絕了他。而且他還說什麼？通敵？他竟然把他們之間的關係貶低為通敵，這點讓克羅里完全不能接受。於是他們開始一場幼稚的冷戰。整整七十九年，他們沒有說上一句話，沒有見過一次面，克羅里甚至沒有像過去那樣，躲在一旁看一眼天使。他滿懷怒氣，找了個沒有人能發現的房間，擺上一張舒適的床鋪，讓自己狠狠睡上幾十年。當他醒來的時候，可恨的十九世紀已經過去，人類甚至打過一次盛大的群架──用飛機大砲和毒氣──差點把世界毀掉。

克羅里看著滿目瘡痍的世界，才意識到自己的決定錯得多離譜。他低估阿茲拉斐爾讓自己陷入危險的能力了，天使會為了最愚蠢的理由惹上麻煩。為了食物、為了書、為了限量發行的鼻煙壺。克羅里根本不去算這六千年來到底救阿茲拉斐爾幾次了，因為說到底，克羅里拯救的是自己。如果阿茲拉斐爾被無形體化，他就要回去天堂了，或許他無法獲得允許到地球上來，克羅里就再也見不到他了。

克羅里站在書店外。這間很不歡迎客人的書店大門緊閉，掛著一張今日休息的牌子。克羅里可以感覺到阿茲拉斐爾在裡面。他還在，克羅里只要知道這點就好了。他們還在冷戰，他不想先低頭。惡魔也是有他的尊嚴的，不能因為阿茲拉斐爾無辜的大眼睛和溫柔的微笑就屈服了。不，這次絕不。他轉身離去。

他必須重振精神。在他沉睡的期間，地獄傳來幾次非常粗魯的訊息，因為克羅里一直沒有交報告。身為摸魚的專家，克羅里很清楚只要讓上頭的人偶爾看見自己有在做事，他們就會認為你是個認真的員工。克羅里編寫一份他誘惑普林西波刺殺奧匈帝國皇儲的虛假報告交上去，接下來就以安東尼‧J‧克羅里的名字全心投入工作中。忙碌可以讓他不再胡思亂想，同時他在英格蘭佈下的間諜網也會向他回報他想要知道的資訊，他可以不用親自跑到書店外站崗就知道阿茲拉斐爾的動向。不，他沒有屈服，監視天堂派來的探員本來就是他的工作，他才不是因為想念阿茲拉斐爾才會注意他的一舉一動。他也沒有把手下拍回來的照片貼在房間的牆上。他貼在辦公室的牆上，這是工作的一部份。

他真的不打算屈服，直到他發現阿茲拉斐爾幹下蠢事，又一次。對惡魔來說，那女人的謊言太容易被識破，編排得也並不精細，不過阿茲拉斐爾並沒有發現。克羅里想這是天使的本性使然，他們傾向相信人性中光明的一面，認為人類天生就嚮往美好與光明。不是每個天使都這麼天真，不過這些特質在阿茲拉斐爾身上特別明顯，所以他常會做出錯誤的判斷，信了不該信的人。

當克羅里的耳目回報阿茲拉斐爾提著一個手提箱在空襲警報響起的夜晚出門時他再也坐不住了。他開著他的賓利衝往阿茲拉斐爾赴約的教堂，在那之前，他先修改了德軍轟炸機的飛行路線。站在教堂外，他知道此地會帶來什麼樣的傷害，但他推開教堂大門時沒有一絲猶豫，唯一想到的是阿茲拉斐爾。如果這是認輸，那就如此吧。永遠見不到阿茲拉斐爾的恐懼勝過他的自尊心。

克羅里在見到阿茲拉斐的一瞬間就不氣了。他怎麼會跟他的天使生氣呢？

回程的路上，克羅里可以感覺到阿茲拉斐爾有點拘謹，緊抓著他的手提箱不放。傻瓜。連續半年的轟炸讓倫敦街頭一入夜就空無一人，只有克羅里的賓利在黑暗中疾駛，載著他和阿茲拉斐爾回到書店。只有他們倆，克羅里喜歡這種感覺。

「你至少可以拿幾本假的書騙他們。」克羅里試著打破尷尬的沉默。「結果你把你珍貴的收藏都拿出來啦？」

「納粹這些人對預言書是真的有研究，如果我拿假的會被識破。」阿茲拉斐爾說。「幸好有你在，這些書完好無缺。」

「我真不曉得沒有我的日子裡你是怎麼活下來的。」克羅里說。

阿茲拉斐爾沒有說話，只有一聲很輕的嘆息，克羅里才發現自己剛剛說的話比他原先想說的傳達了更多意思。整整七十九年，他們沒有見面，沒有講話，沒有給對方寫過一封信，避得遠遠的，真是幼稚。

良久，阿茲拉斐爾突然開口：「我以為我們不再是朋友了。」

「你不總是說我們是敵人嗎？」克羅里說。但他立刻就後悔了，因為他看見阿茲拉斐爾的臉在一瞬間垮了下來，看起來像是被克羅里的話刺痛了。他願意付出任何代價回到五秒鐘以前阻止自己說出這句話，因為他最不想看見的就是阿茲拉斐爾傷心，而且還是因為他。

可恨的十九世紀，克羅里詛咒著十九世紀，這是他永遠不願再回想起的時光，因為它見證了克羅里和阿茲拉斐爾最長的一次分離。

克羅里現在心中充滿愧疚。

「我不是那個意思，好嗎？」克羅里盡可能讓自己聽起來很溫柔。「我們當然是朋友，否則我今晚就不會來了。」

阿茲拉斐爾露出一個小小的笑容，他放下心來。「你的腳還會痛嗎？」

當然會，一個惡魔踏進教堂耶！教堂爆炸的時候聖水也有可能灑在他身上。只要一滴，永別了，阿茲拉斐爾。但克羅里聳肩。「不會，一點也不痛。」

「我真是......」阿茲拉斐爾嘆口氣。「我沒有改變我的想法，但......七十九年真的很久，我覺得自己很傻。」

「七十九年。」克羅里喃喃重復。「幸好我們有無止盡的時間可以揮霍，一切都不算太晚。」

他們相視而笑。克羅里不喜歡向別人展現自己真實的感覺，他總認為那是一種軟弱的表現。但現在，他不在乎。他很後悔和阿茲拉斐爾賭氣，他知道阿茲拉斐爾也很後悔。後悔為了一件小事就和克羅里吵架，後悔把七十九年的時間花在跟對方生悶氣上。時間對他們來說的確不需珍惜，但他們可能永遠錯過彼此。

克羅里想像阿茲拉斐爾幾次提起筆想把後悔和歉意寫在紙上，最後還是什麼都沒有寫。或者是他寫了，克羅里因為在睡覺所以根本沒有收到，而阿茲拉斐爾因此認為克羅里不會再理他了，認為他們不再是朋友了。他會像克羅里一樣藉著工作之名打聽克羅里的消息嗎？他會坐在書店裡喝著酒想到沒有人和他一起分享嗎？他會在想著他們的過去而流下後悔的眼淚嗎？

更糟的是，阿茲拉斐爾曾經向克羅里求救卻沒有得到任何回應，他會認為自己鼓起勇氣遞出的橄欖枝被克羅里扔在地上嗎？不，克羅里很清楚自己決不會這樣做，只要阿茲拉斐爾先開口說一個字，克羅里一定會原諒他。但他在睡覺啊！

「很抱歉這些年我都......不在你身邊。」克羅里真誠地說。「告訴我你是怎麼過的。」

「我學會了跳舞。」阿茲拉斐爾說。

克羅里以為自己會聽到天使說他坐在書店裡因為悔恨而流淚還輕聲喊著克羅里的名字，他沒想到會是......跳舞？

「我知道，我們天使是不跳舞的。」阿茲拉斐爾認真為自己辯護。「但原來跳舞很好玩啊。我本來笨手笨腳的，是整個俱樂部裡跳得最糟的一個，但大家都很耐心教我，我自己也很努力練習啊，後來我就跳得很好了。」

「俱樂部？」克羅里緊抓方向盤。「大家？」

「噢那是間在波特蘭坊的紳士俱樂部，我們學跳加沃特舞。」

「紳士？」克羅里的聲音拉高了點。「加沃特舞？是我們在十七世紀的時候看到的那種嗎？」

「喔不，那完全不一樣！」阿茲拉斐爾咯咯笑。「我們會手挽著手，踢腿，親臉頰這一類的。」

「你去學了一種和一堆男人，手挽著手親臉頰的舞？」

「我跳得可好了。」阿茲拉斐爾強調。「可惜現在已經不流行這種舞了。」

克羅里還沒有從震驚中恢復過來。「感謝上帝──喔不，是感謝撒但。」

「我還認識了奧斯卡‧王爾德。」

「誰？」

「一位非常有天份的作家，他是挺毒舌又自戀的，但他真是個天才。就是不太會處理感情問題，人一多情況就會變得很複雜。」

「感情問題？」

「他對好看的男子的迷戀真是害了他一生。」阿茲拉斐爾感嘆。

「和好幾個好看的男子之間複雜的感情問題？我希望你沒有牽扯在裡面。」

「才沒有，但我得到一本他為我簽名的初版書，他寫，給我親愛的朋友阿茲拉斐爾，感謝你在最艱困的時候慷慨賜與的溫暖陪伴。克羅里，你越開越快了。」

「有嗎？」克羅里乾笑兩聲。「溫暖陪伴？」

「我還跟約翰‧馬斯基林學了魔術。」阿茲拉斐爾突然變得亢奮。「你想看嗎？」

「我不太確定在車裡適合表演魔術。」克羅里看著阿茲拉斐爾從口袋裡掏出硬幣藏在指間。「好吧好吧你想表演你就表演吧。」

克羅里震驚地看阿茲拉斐爾興緻勃勃表演了幾個他此生看過最尷尬的魔術，幫他撿了兩次掉在地板上的硬幣，他們還差點撞上路燈。克羅里不認識約翰‧馬斯基林是誰，但他能肯定約翰‧馬斯基林是個很糟糕的魔術師，以及很糟糕的老師。

他終於把阿茲拉斐爾送到書店門口。

「聽起來我不在的時候你過了一段很多彩多姿的時光。」克羅里有氣無力地說。

「那你呢？我這幾年都沒有聽到你的消息，你都在做什麼？」阿茲拉斐爾看著克羅里，期待他的答案。

睡覺，我睡了幾十年，因為和你吵架實在太痛苦了。但克羅里實在說不出口，他惡魔的自尊在聽到阿茲拉斐爾充實的休閒活動之後抬起頭來。

「我啊，我忙碌得很，認識很多很多人。」克羅里斜眼看著阿茲拉斐爾，再次確定自己真的非常討厭十九世紀。「我告訴過你，我和很多人都有交情的。」

******

阿茲拉斐爾站在窗邊，看著克羅里的賓利揚長而去，在開過兩條街後左轉，消失不見。他跌坐在一張椅子上，把一直緊握著的手提箱放在腳邊。他終於可以呼吸了，雖然他並不需要。但從克羅里出現在教堂的那一刻開始，他就不能呼吸了。克羅里為了他跑進教堂，保護這一箱書，儘管那會令他的腳疼痛。阿茲拉斐爾能感覺到自己的心快速地跳動，一股越來越強烈的感覺像電流一樣在他的肉體凡軀裡流竄，停止他的思考與呼吸，只留下一陣純粹的渴望。

他想念了七十九年的人終於出現在面前，他很激動卻又不能表現出來。克羅里只是不想看他出糗。同是超自然靈體，克羅里總是那樣瀟灑不羈，相較之下阿茲拉斐爾是那樣笨拙。大家畢竟都認識這麼久了，見到阿茲拉斐爾竟然如此容易被騙上當，被無形體化，一定非常尷尬。這是他出手相救的理由吧，因為他看不下去。

阿茲拉斐爾給自己倒了一杯酒，從書桌的抽屜裡拿出一疊信。那是他在和克羅里吵架十年後寫的。他不想失去克羅里的友誼，僅管他們從一開始就不該發生友誼。但他就是不能失去他。他記得自己花了一個禮拜寫第一封信。修修改改，被揉掉或扔進火爐裡的不計其數，之後又在郵局前徘徊了兩個小時，才把信寄出去。結果他沒有收到任何回覆。他以為克羅里還在生氣，甚至是出了意外，但他沒有聽到任何消息。所以他又寫了第二封，第三封，到第四封的時候他終於放棄了，因為它們全都被蓋上查無此人的章一起退回來。

這樣也好，阿茲拉斐爾把信收起來的時候想，本來就不該開始的。那段時間，他努力參加很多活動，認識很多人，因為他受不了單獨一人的時候總會想到惡魔，想著克羅里現在在何處，又在做什麼。那是不對的。

剛剛在車上克羅里說他在這段時間內很忙碌，和很多人來往。阿茲拉斐爾可以理解的，他相信很多人都會想要靠近克羅里，儘管他是個惡魔。就連阿茲拉斐爾這個天使都想要靠近他了，更何況其他人呢？

阿茲拉斐爾把這些信扔進火爐裡，然後點火。至少他們還是朋友，他看著火光心想，這樣他就很滿足了。

\--完--


	5. 安東尼與阿茲拉

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我想寫一個羅密歐與茱麗葉成功私奔以後發生的故事，想必他們的家族，嗯，不會太高興。
> 
> 文中瘟疫醫生的治病辦法，看起來簡直就是胡鬧，但也不是我瞎掰的。我們知道中世紀歐洲的醫療發展還在摸索當中，常與神學、星象學、神祕學、鄉野奇談和想像力混合在一起。你生病是因為觸怒上帝、身體裡的四種體液不平衡、某個行星走到某個位置所導致。文中所有醫生的處方，都是出自一本書，《餐桌上的中世紀冷笑話 Ask the Past》(我認為這中文譯名很爛)，裡面的紀載。作者收集了在各種古書裡找到的日常生活建議指南，這些幾百年前的人教導民眾解決從如何治療青春痘(塗抹鴿子血或敷上新鮮的肉片)、如何照顧牙齒(用亞麻布按摩牙齒和牙齦)等健康諮詢到各種人際交往甚至親子教養的疑難雜症。非常有趣，有些甚至很驚悚，大家有機會可以讀一下。

1\. 阿茲拉小姐

克羅里原本以為自己會死。初期症狀已經存在上千年，但他從來不以為意。他是個惡魔，擁有的魔力足以令這副容器維持在健康狀態。但那是1348年，黑死病從地中海世界的東邊升起，迅速往歐洲投射死亡的陰影。克羅里並不擔心自己得了黑死病，但東西故障了總要檢查一下，就像你聽見馬車輪軸在滾動的時候發出怪聲，也不能置之不理一樣。人類的身體找人類的醫生修理，似乎很合理。

更何況，他沒辦法跟其他惡魔討論這件事。他的同事任其容器腐爛發臭，從不認真維修，保持清潔。他們總得等到身體的哪個部位掉下來，才會十萬火急趕回地獄重新申請派發一個新的。如果這世上有比人間的行政人員更加奉行刁難主義的，那就是地獄的行政人員了。這個身體明明可以用上一萬年的，為什麼才過三千七百年就壞掉？你有遵守例行保養程序嗎？你得先填好這七十六張申請表格，詳述你接下來五百年的危害人間計畫，我們才會讓你的申請開始跑流程。克羅里絕不想跟這些人打交道。

他是在透過酒館老闆的介紹找到這位奈頓醫生的。雖然克羅里並不要求多高的醫療技術，但目前在巴塞隆納合格的醫生不多，他們都被請到疾病開始肆虐的城市去了。奈頓醫生才剛抵達巴塞隆納不久，就住在酒館的樓上，租了一間位於市中心的空房子，準備營業。克羅里到的時候，醫生正指揮僕役搬動一包包的藥草，堆在房間的一角。他有備而來。

「事實上，我是被一位憂心忡忡的貴族大人聘請來為巴塞隆納可能發生的疫情做準備的，這些藥草也都是他出錢購買的。」奈頓醫生邀請克羅里坐在房間中央的一張小椅子上。「是斐爾大人，你聽過他嗎？我想他應該是巴塞隆納的執政官？」

不，他是個天使，克羅里想，緊張兮兮的天使，有一頭蓬鬆的金髮。「斐爾大人，當然了。」

「告訴我你為什麼來找我，克羅里大人。」奈頓醫生問。

克羅里想了想。「我有時候會頭痛。」

奈頓醫生要克羅里張開嘴，然後開始拉著他的舌頭檢查，又幾乎把整張臉貼在他的側臉上，就為了看看他的耳朵裡面，還往他的頭敲了好幾下，最後扯著他的眼皮，要他眼珠快速轉幾圈。

「我覺得你的腦袋看起來沒什麼問題，有問題的應該是你的眼睛。」奈頓醫生就事論事地說。「你有注意到它們是黃色的嗎？而且瞳孔是直的耶。」

「我們就忘了眼睛這回事吧。」克羅里彈指，把「克羅里的眼睛有問題」這件事從奈頓醫生的腦袋裡抹去。「專注在我的頭痛上好嗎？」

奈頓醫生抖了一下。「頭痛，對。你在什麼狀況之下會頭痛？」

克羅里雙手抱胸，開始努力回想。他記得最早的一次，是在一千三百四十年前，在羅馬，他在一家酒館裡巧遇阿茲拉斐爾。克羅里當時剛從卡利古拉的派對裡逃出來。是，雖然很不情願，但他不得不承認是落荒而逃。克羅里到目前為止也算見識不少人類的能耐，他們總能將愚蠢或邪惡的分數一次又一次推上新高。而卡利古拉在讓人噁心的創造力上真是連惡魔都自嘆不如。

之後阿茲拉斐爾出現了。穿得白白淨淨，笑容有些緊張，問了蠢問題。和卡利古拉的派對相比，阿茲拉斐爾就像晴朗的天空飄來的一朵白雲，是春日清晨在樹林裡害羞綻放的銀蓮花。克羅里有點後悔罵了他，天使只是想和他說話而已。所以接下來一整天他都表現得很紳士。他請阿茲拉斐爾喝酒，吃牡蠣。他的壞心情逐漸被阿茲拉斐爾友善的臉驅散。他們一起漫步在羅馬的街道上，阿茲拉斐爾卻開始批評他的穿著打扮。

「天父啊，你穿的這是什麼？」喝了酒又吃了很期待的牡蠣，阿茲拉斐爾看起來放鬆很多。「黑色托加？你要去參加葬禮嗎？還有掛在手臂上這條是什麼？沒有哪個羅馬公民這樣穿的。」

克羅里眼神空洞。「我才剛到，根本不知道該死的羅馬人都穿什麼。」

「你該好好做點功課的。還有戴月桂冠？皇帝或打勝仗的大將軍才能戴的。」阿茲拉斐爾越講越起勁。「你把頭髮捲成小圈圈要做什麼？女仕才會那樣捲。你現在應該是個男性的外型對吧？」

「好好好，我就是不做功課，穿得像個怪人，行了吧。」克羅里提醒自己不要拉高聲音。「我就是......就是不喜歡這裡。」

阿茲拉斐爾打量他。「我想我可以幫你做一些改造，讓你看起來更像個合格的羅馬公民。那可以讓你在這裡的工作更順利一點，雖然站在我的立場應該是希望你不順利才對。」

克羅里原本已經打算離開羅馬了。他什麼都不用做，只要把卡利古拉自發性的所作所為寫進報告裡就好了。但阿茲拉斐爾一臉期待的樣子，他不忍心拒絕。

「倒是你，到羅馬來幹嘛？」克羅里問。

「他們要我來找一個叫尼祿的小孩，給他一些好的影響，沒說為什麼。」阿茲拉斐爾歪著頭。「我的計畫是培養他對音樂的喜好，應該挺不錯的吧，音樂和藝術總是能陶冶性情。」

克羅里聳肩。「反正也不會壞到哪裡去。」

阿茲拉斐爾帶著克羅里去找羅馬城中最有名的裁縫師，讓他門口大排長龍的客人都突然想起自己有很重要的代辦事項，必須立刻離開。店裡只剩阿茲拉斐爾和克羅里兩個客人，裁縫師有時間好好服務他們。克羅里站在店中央，認命地舉起手臂，讓裁縫師為他量身型。阿茲拉斐爾拿來一件又一件托加和丘尼卡，在克羅里身上比來比去，還摘了他的月桂冠。他拉直頭髮，試穿一雙又雙涼鞋，換了一個又一個胸針，不同的丘尼卡搭配不同的托加。他還得轉圈，讓阿茲拉斐爾評估整體效果。

最後，阿茲拉斐爾親自幫他穿上選好的托加。天使和惡魔離得很近，近到克羅里可以聞到阿茲拉斐爾的味道，來自伊甸園，花草的清新香氣。克羅里不需要呼吸，但他卻發現自己在阿茲拉斐爾把手環住他的腰，好把沉重的布料繞到身前來的時候，緊張到忘了呼吸，那顆不需要跳動的心像是踩在很燙的地板上一樣砰砰砰跳個不停。阿茲拉斐爾精心保養、修長好看的手指劃過克羅里的肩膀和胸膛，即使隔個一層丘尼卡，克羅里都能感覺到一絲熱度。

他有點站不穩，覺得自己的腦袋怪怪的。他很少意識到這副身體的變化，所以這陣由頭發出的感覺對他來說很陌生。他的身體搖晃了一下，這是頭痛嗎？

阿茲拉斐爾沒有發現，他把蛇型胸針在克羅里的胸口別好，滿意地笑了笑。「好了，你看起來就是一個得體高貴的羅馬公民。」

「你的身體搖晃了一下，這聽起來不像頭痛，而是暈眩。」奈頓醫生一臉疑惑。「這個怪怪的感覺是從腦袋前面、後面、左邊還是右邊發出來的？」

「我不知道，反正就是怪怪的。」克羅里說。

「持續很久嗎？」

「也沒有。」

「發生過幾次？」

非要講的話，次數可是多不勝數。克羅里簡單羅列一下：當阿茲拉斐爾對他笑的時候；當阿茲拉斐爾生氣的時候；當阿茲拉斐爾的臉因為看到美食而亮起來的時候；當阿茲拉斐爾幹了蠢事的時候；當阿茲拉斐爾因為克羅里為他摘了新鮮的桃子而向他道謝的時候；當阿茲拉斐爾因為喝了太多酒雙頰染上紅暈的時候；當阿茲拉斐爾為了稀有的珍本書而和古書獵人大打出手的時候；當阿茲拉斐爾輕聲喊克羅里的名字的時候。

奈頓醫生靜靜聽完克羅里的陳述，然後他用對著五歲小孩講話的耐心語氣說：「你忘記呼吸，心跳加速，口乾舌燥，還感到暈眩。我想你不是暈眩更不是頭痛，你只是戀愛了。你愛上這位阿茲拉‧斐爾。阿茲拉小姐是斐爾大人的家人嗎？」

「戀、戀、戀恩呃阿唉愛？戀愛？等等！」克羅里驚恐地睜大眼。「我竟然說得出愛這個字！」

「這有什麼問題？」

「我應該是說不出這個字的！我是惡魔！惡魔無法說出愛這個字！」克羅里跳起來大喊。是的，惡魔無法說出愛這個字，無論他們再怎麼努力，也只能發出一連串模糊不清的噪音。

「看來你的腦袋的確有問題。」奈頓醫生沉思。「而且你的脾氣有點暴躁，可能是黃膽汁分泌過多。」

「真的是戀愛，不是頭痛？我會死嗎？」克羅里無法冷靜下來。他是個惡魔，惡魔怎能有愛，這是兩個相衝突的概念。他感覺自己像是被宣布罹患了惡魔版的黑死病一樣。

「戀愛不會死，而是讓你很快樂。」

「但我不能愛他！」克羅里跌坐在椅子上。「我們是......敵對的。」

「家族間的衝突，對吧？」奈頓醫生一臉同情。「斐爾大人很和善，和他好好談談有沒有解決的方法吧。如果你們兩情相悅，或許用一大筆聘金來化解仇恨？錢對於彌補裂痕總是很好用的。」

「這和錢沒有關係。」克羅里甚至不確定阿茲拉斐爾是不是和他兩情相悅。他們的確相處得很愉快。大部分的天使和惡魔狹路相逢時都會想辦法致對方於死地，但克羅里和阿茲拉斐爾不一樣。他們遠離各自的陣營，在地球上辛苦工作，很多時候，他們能夠依靠的只有彼此，而不是自己人。但這就是愛嗎？

「既然如此，我只能建議一條險路。」奈頓醫生壓低聲音。「你和阿茲拉小姐私奔吧？」

克羅里感覺奈頓醫生像是建議他去喝聖水一樣。「你知道嗎？還是開治頭痛的藥給我吧。」

「你那不是頭痛，是暈眩，而且你只是戀──」

「給我開就是了！」克羅里齜牙咧嘴地說。「我是頭痛不是戀愛！我沒有愛上天使！」

「喔，還說你沒有戀愛，那你怎麼叫她天使呢？」奈頓醫生擺出專業醫療人員不容質疑的態度。「我看的確應該好好治一下你的腦袋，你的體液現在很明顯地呈現一種不平衡的狀態。不過你的症狀似乎很複雜，我想我得把你的頭骨切開來看看才行。」

「什麼？你想對我的腦袋做什麼？」

奈頓醫生從一堆書裡抽出一張黃道十二宮人形圖。「我們得來找個開刀的時間，我看看啊，頭腦的疾病和牡羊座有關，那我應該把時間訂在──」

「我不要開刀，你和你的鋸子都離我的腦袋遠一點。」克羅里強調。「申請新的身體很麻煩的！」

「你這麼不配合我要怎麼治療你？」奈頓醫生拿出一根棍子。「而且，你一定做了什麼觸怒上帝了，鞭笞是唯一的方法，你必須全心祈求原諒。否則不管我開什麼藥給你都不會有用的。」

克羅里就算之前不頭痛，現在也開始頭痛了。他的確在很久以前觸怒上帝，但這和現在的情形一點關係也沒有。他早就聽說人類的醫生不那麼可靠。他在巴黎看見某位收費高昂的醫生治療一位犯噁心的病患，是把烤到出油的熱肉豆蔻，敷在患者的肚子上；他也見過醫生把從搗碎蟋蟀搾出的汁液滴在盲人的眼睛裡，說可以讓他重見光明；一個他在商船上碰見的醫生給暈船乘客的建議，是要他們不分白天黑夜，把一塊新鮮泥土放在鼻子下。奈頓醫生是瘟疫醫生，或許克羅里應該等到真的得了黑死病再來找他會比較適合一點。

「算了，我還是走好了。」克羅里拿出一個金幣，放在奈頓醫生的手上。

奈頓醫生把金幣還給克羅里。「斐爾大人已經支付我整整十年的診金和藥草所需的金錢，任何人來找我看病都不用付錢的。你就當作是一次免費的健康檢查吧，聽我的話。」

「如果你要建議我抓一把泥土觸碰胸口三次，還要念咒語，那就免了吧。」

「你把我當成什麼了！我是專業的醫生！」奈頓醫生惱怒地說。「我才不會用那種幾百年前的老方法，那太荒謬了！聽好了，你要拿一個大盤子，裝滿水，然後加入兩盎司的融鉛，再頂在頭上。」

克羅里不知該說什麼才好。

「或者你也可以用馬鞭草做花環，日夜戴著。」

克羅里快速走到門邊。「我會記住的。」

克羅里從醫院裡跑出來的時候還能聽見奈頓醫生在他背後大喊：「或者你就和她私奔吧！」

整整一個星期，克羅里都戴著馬鞭草花環，頂著沉重的盆子，坐在黑暗的房間裡，好好思考自己到底出了什麼問題。他說「愛」這個字，一開始沒有發出聲音，之後他小聲地說，彷彿怕有人聽到之後會去向地獄告狀。到最後，他大聲說出來。沒有任何障礙，沒有結結巴巴，他說愛這個字和眨眼一樣容易。他是不正常的，否則怎能說出愛。而他每說一次愛，都會想到阿茲拉斐爾。他突然想起在遙遠的五千年前，在伊甸園的城牆上，他第一次和阿茲拉斐爾說話時，也感受到輕微的暈眩──至少這點他可以同意奈頓醫生。阿茲拉斐爾說他把火焰劍送給亞當和夏娃了。當時克羅里以為是太陽太大，而他剛變成人形眼睛又很敏感。現在想起來，太陽再怎麼大也不會讓他心跳加速，忘記呼吸。不會在阿茲拉斐爾舉起翅膀讓他躲雨的時候，讓他冷血的身體感到一陣愉悅的顫慄。

在家閉關一個星期之後，他終於確定自己的病好了。他想到阿茲拉斐爾的時候，已經不再有暈眩的感覺。雖然頂著裝滿水和鉛塊的盆子一個星期，讓他知道感受到真正的頭痛了，還附加肩膀痠痛和脖子僵硬的問題，但他總算從疑似戀愛的感覺中痊癒了。是的，惡魔怎麼可能愛上天使，這是不可能的。能說出愛又怎麼樣，他克羅里永遠特立獨行，將來有機會在其他惡魔面前說出口應該會嚇死他們，他一定要試一試。

總而言之一個惡魔是不會有愛的。但他還是決定測試一下。

他在能看見港口的山坡上找到斐爾大人，他的阿茲拉小姐。天使正眺望遠方一艘緩緩靠近的船隻。不用看見他的表情，光是看他抓著手指頭的樣子，克羅里就知道阿茲拉斐爾很焦慮。

「那艘船是怎麼回事？」克羅里小心翼翼靠近。那艘船不應該在此刻靠近巴塞隆納的。它來自已經成為疫區的馬賽，阿茲拉斐爾說服市政府禁止這艘靠岸，必須在海上隔離三十天，確定沒有船員染上瘟疫才能進港。如今才過了二十五天。

「我想是哪個貴族大人太想要船上的馬賽皂了。」阿茲拉斐爾轉動他的戒指，眼睛還是盯在船上。「全能的主啊，他們要害死自己了。克羅里，請你告訴我你和這件事沒有關係。」

克羅里本來想假裝生氣或是說幾句譏諷的話，但他看見阿茲拉斐爾憂慮的神情。「我這幾天都關在房間裡沒有出來，這件事和我沒有關係。」

「或許船上的人都很健康，」阿茲拉斐爾勉強擠出樂觀的想法。「也是有這個可能的，對吧？他們都幸運地逃過一劫，巴塞隆納也可以逃過一劫。」

克羅里努力看向甲板，認出站在船頭的身影。「恐怕幸運早就溜了，天使，我看見瘟疫了，它也在船上。」

即使沒有世界末日，天啟四騎士還是有自己的工作要忙。克羅里見過戰爭很多次，在特洛伊的城牆下，它鼓動阿伽門儂和阿基里斯的爭吵；在高加米拉，它站在波斯帝國的輪刀戰車上大笑；耶路撒冷王國陷落時，它和撒拉丁並肩而行進城。克羅里也在阿拉伯和埃及見過饑荒，三十年前飢荒更在歐洲手舞足蹈。死亡就更不用說了，它的業務範圍大得很。但這是他第一次見到瘟疫的樣子。瘟疫穿著灰色的長袍站在船頭，貪婪地望著巴塞隆納。老鼠在它的腳邊遊走，帽兜下是一張發黑的臉。

「我也看見了。」阿茲拉斐爾搖搖頭。「我努力了這麼久，還是阻止不了。我要他們注意環境清潔，還有個人衛生，保持室內通風。我甚至要他們多養貓來抓老鼠。他們竟然告訴我貓是惡魔的化身，應該要全部燒死！」

「貓根本不甩惡魔的，牠們才不會幫我們做事。」克羅里說。「人們自己要做傻事，你也阻止不了。」

阿茲拉斐爾轉過頭來看著克羅里。「你剛剛說你關在房間裡好幾天，為什麼？」

克羅里感覺像被刺了一下。「呃，我有一點頭痛。」

「怎麼會？」阿茲拉斐爾伸手捧住克羅里的腦袋。「喔，的確有點固障。還有你為什麼聞起來有一股馬鞭草的味道？」

克羅里全身僵硬。阿茲拉斐爾軟綿綿的手貼在他的太陽穴上，微翹的鼻頭和他的鼻子差點就要碰在一起。他不能動，不能呼吸，心就要從喉嚨跳出來。

「好了，我把你的頭痛和肩頸痠痛治好了。」阿茲拉斐爾把手放下，給克羅里一個安撫孩子的溫柔微笑。「好奇怪啊，你沒有好好保養身體嗎？」

克羅里頭暈目眩，搖晃了好幾下。

「你沒事吧？」阿茲拉斐爾扶著他的肩膀。他在擔心，他的擔心不是給即將被黑死病輾壓的巴塞隆納市民，而是給克羅里一個人的。

克羅里知道自己根本沒有痊癒，但他現在也不想痊癒了。

「我沒事。」克羅里站穩。奈頓醫生的建議在他的腦海裡盤旋不去。「我們一起離開吧？」

「什麼意思？」

「我的意思是，」私奔，克羅里心想。「這城市沒救了，等瘟疫上岸也就沒天使惡魔的事了，我們離開這裡吧。」

阿茲拉斐爾板起臉。「你要我放棄這座城市嗎？很多人會死的。」

「你見過染上黑死病的城市嗎？」克羅里看阿茲拉斐爾搖搖頭，他忍不住激動。「每扇窗都傳出哭聲，每扇門都抬出發黑的屍體，整個城市臭氣薰天，死亡在每條街道上跳舞！你不會喜歡的，更不會喜歡看到小孩子的屍體的。而你什麼都沒辦法做！你無法阻止每場瘟疫，無法救每條命，特別是人類自己決定找死的時候。你看見任何天使在這裡嗎？沒有，連惡魔都沒有。每個人都走了！」

阿茲拉斐爾不說話。

「你知道我是對的，只是接受不了。」克羅里說。

他發現人類喜愛談論世界末日，把那晦澀難懂又神祕的描述當成是一種遠在天邊、充滿禁忌又刺激無比的娛樂。有些教會甚至禁止他們的修士閱讀啟示錄。但僅管只是稍微碰觸真正世界末日的邊邊角角，都讓人無法承受。他們的嚎哭和恐懼與無助的祈禱隨著屍體的惡臭像黑霧一樣在整座城市蔓延開來。那是絕望而悲慘的景象，克羅里不希望阿茲拉斐爾身處其中。他要阿茲拉斐爾當一朵純白的雲，遠遠地飄在空中，也不要落下來沾染人間的塵埃與汙穢。產生這樣的想法令他自己都驚訝，他把責任怪到戀愛這種病上頭。

在拒絕了許多次之後，阿茲拉斐爾還是被克羅里說服了。當瘟疫開始在巴塞隆納踏著優雅的腳步散播病毒時，天堂和地獄就撤守這座城市。在公共馬車上，他們坐在對面，假裝不認識彼此。阿茲拉斐爾拿著克羅里幫他準備的牛嘎糖零嘴，望著窗外。連食物都沒辦法讓阿茲拉斐爾開心起來，這讓克羅里非常煩躁。多希望自己可以坐到天使身邊去，給他一個擁抱，一點惡魔的安慰。但他不能這樣做，他們畢竟還是對立的兩邊，有些規矩還是要遵守的。

2\. 叛徒

克羅里後來很常想起奈頓醫生的建議，直到六百七十年後依舊如此。這不是克羅里第一次產生拋下一切帶阿茲拉斐爾遠走高飛的念頭，但他很高興這次沒有成功。否則他就不會像現在這樣，和阿茲拉斐爾肩並肩坐在巴士上。以前他們必須裝作不認識彼此，但現在他們坐在一起，彼此的手臂和大腿緊貼。阿茲拉斐爾選擇坐在他的身邊，而不是坐到另一個位置上。他選擇和克羅里在一起。

與其轉身離去不如留下來面對，無論好壞，他都沒有離開阿茲拉斐爾。

巴士疾駛在黑暗的公路上，帶他們從疲憊的一天回到倫敦，帶他們回到克羅里的公寓樓下。阿茲拉斐爾下車的時候用輕微責備的眼神看了克羅里一眼，克羅里只是攤開手。他很累了，他們才剛阻止了世界末日，用點惡魔小奇蹟讓原本要去牛津的巴士繞到倫敦來還停在沒有巴士停靠站的地方，不算過份吧？

阿茲拉斐爾的書店在大火裡燒毀了，為此克羅里難過了一下。他在這間書店裡擁有許多好時光。他不想這樣說，但待在書店裡的確讓他很放鬆。他不太讀書，但這是阿茲拉斐爾用了很多心血和愛建立起來的地方，一個小小的庇護所，一個專屬於他的聖堂，只是這裡的地板不會燙克羅里的腳。每一本書都是阿茲拉斐爾閱讀過的，每一個擺設都是阿茲拉斐爾喜愛的。克羅里送的雙馬車雕像，獲得在此長駐的資格，安靜地擺在書架上。他們常在書店裡一起喝酒，胡扯，計畫不能被天堂地獄發現的小陰謀。克羅里喝多了睡在那張舒適的長沙發上時，醒來會在身上發現一張毯子。在這裡聽的音樂不會在兩個禮拜之後莫名其妙變成皇后合唱團精選輯。他們會為了誰是比較好的哈姆雷特而爭論半天，會一起窩在沙發上看黑白老電影，討論好萊塢黃金時代明星的八卦。他們在那張有漂亮木頭紋路的桌子上一起吃過壽司，蛋糕，披薩和義大利麵。他們在這裡吵過架也一起大笑過。

但如果書店沒有燒毀，阿茲拉斐爾現在就不會出現在克羅里的公寓裡了。這不是阿茲拉斐爾第一次到克羅里家來，卻是他第一次留下來過夜。天使花了好長的時間洗了一次非常仔細的澡，之後穿著克羅里的黑色睡衣，站在克羅里的溫室裡。克羅里能聞到阿茲拉斐爾的味道，那樣清新乾淨，沐浴乳的人工香氣也無法遮蓋。

阿茲拉斐爾轉過來，對克羅里微笑，克羅里得扶著牆才不會昏倒。他有預感，今晚之後他們的關係會和過去不同。今晚有事會發生。

「克羅里，有一件事，我想要問你很久了，但是......」阿茲拉斐爾扭著自己的手指。「我不想冒犯你。」

「沒關係，天使。」克羅里靠近阿茲拉斐爾。「你可以問我任何事。」

「你不會騙我吧？」

「在這世上所有的人類所有的天使所有的惡魔裡，我只對你一個人誠實。」克羅里張開雙臂。「我對你毫無保留。」

「就是......每次我來到你的公寓，」阿茲拉斐爾往後指著克羅里的盆栽。「我能感覺到你的盆栽在對我發出求救訊號耶。」

克羅里沉默了一會。「怎麼會？你看我把它們照顧得多好。一定是你胡思亂想。」

「是嗎？它們的確長得很好。」阿茲拉斐爾一臉疑惑。「可是它們──」

「它們要休息了，就像我們一樣。」克羅里推著阿茲拉斐爾往外走。「我們得好好休息才能面對明天的挑戰。」

克羅里趁著關燈的時候狠狠地瞪了所有的盆栽。「叛徒。」他低聲說。

植物們在黑暗中瑟瑟發抖。

克羅里和阿茲拉斐爾一起爬上床。睡覺是克羅里為數不多的嗜好之一，床通常是立在牆邊的，但為了阿茲拉斐爾，克羅里特地把床放下來。很奇怪，和阿茲拉斐爾躺在一張床上反而沒有令克羅里頭暈目眩或心跳加速。在人類的行為模式裡，兩情相悅的兩個人──他現在很肯定這點了，他和阿茲拉斐爾的確是兩情相悅──躺在床上的下一步通常就是用行動證明對彼此的愛意。但現在他很平靜，就好像過去六千年他們每一晚都睡在同一張床上，但事實上這是他們第一次同床共枕。天使和惡魔，側躺著面對彼此。

「你會緊張嗎？」克羅里問。「他們不會等很久，天堂和地獄，他們對叛徒不會留情。」

「我阿格妮思的預言有信心。」阿茲拉斐爾說。「我們的計畫會成功的。」

「如果沒有成功，這就是我最後一次見到你了。」克羅里看著阿茲拉斐爾微微翹起的鼻尖，他好想摸一下。他想，管他的，所以他伸手捏一下阿茲拉斐爾的鼻子。

阿茲拉斐爾眨眨眼。「你在做什麼？」

「我想這麼做很久了，大概從......六千年前吧。」克羅里承認。

「六千年前，你爬上城牆跟我說話，好像還是昨天發生的事。」阿茲拉斐爾輕笑。「現在想想那其實挺危險的吧，你有可能當場就被我消滅了。」

「我知道你不會，我觀察你很久，火焰劍在你手裡跟蠟燭沒有兩樣，你不會傷害我，我就是知道你不會。即使我是惡魔而你是天使，而你......」克羅里有些哽咽。不到一天之前他還以為自己永遠失去阿茲拉斐爾了，現在阿茲拉斐爾好好地躺在他身邊，這卻有可能是他們漫長友誼的終點。如果明天他們被識破，他們就會被毀滅了。阿茲拉斐爾所有的美好與溫暖，都要化做一片虛無。「你還是舉起你的翅膀讓我躲雨了。」

「地球上的第一場雨，我們的第一場雨。」阿茲拉斐爾伸出手。「很高興認識你，克羅里。」

克羅里握住他的手。「很高興認識你，阿茲拉斐爾。」

他們一整晚都沒有放開彼此的手。

3\. 空氣芳香劑

每個人都是一座大機器裡的小螺絲釘，這道理在地獄也是一樣的。所有的惡魔都有自己的職責，為撒旦擴張黑暗版圖的偉大功業貢獻一己之力。當一個螺絲鬆掉，整台機器就會不可避免地開始出現故障，最終導致解體。

對別西卜來說，這是不可接受的。

身為中階主管，他的工作就是幫上面的人管好下面的人。那就表示，所有的屎差事都要倒在他的頭上。當撒旦被他的叛逆兒子亞當氣得關在自己的房間裡不肯出來，黑暗議會那群無所事事的貴族坐在燃燒硫磺的火湖旁悠哉欣賞受折磨靈魂的尖叫，而底下的惡魔一個個又開始不安分的時候，別西卜必須出面處理這團混亂。這一切都是因為一根鬆掉的螺絲釘。這個螺絲釘不僅鬆掉，還長腳跑了，臨走之前還拿了一坨屎扔向地獄轉動中的電風扇。

這根螺絲釘叫克羅里。

當然，世界末日突然終止了讓每個人都很難受。他們終於有個機會向另一邊證明，墮落天使比他們這些白羽毛的娘娘腔更優秀，現在這個機會卻活生生被吞進敵基督的肚子裡。大家都很沮喪，心不甘情不願地回去工作。的確，有很多抱怨和不滿的聲浪，但別西卜總是有辦法讓大家閉上嘴。他以為最糟糕的時刻已經過去了，直到他看見地獄的走廊上出現一支空氣芳香劑才意識到事情真的很嚴重。他派大袞去調查一下。

「現在這狀況很不對勁，怪怪的。」大袞找到別西卜的時候他正訓練他的蒼蠅如何躲過人類揮來的蒼蠅拍。「謠言滿地，別西卜。」

「什麼謠言？」別西卜問。

大袞死灰的臉極為嚴肅。「他們在說，克羅里之所以不怕聖水，是因為天使的關係。」

別西卜想到他們，忍不住發出痛苦的呻吟。「別告訴我天使將自己的能力傳給他。」

「這不是能力的問題，這應該是......」大袞想了很久，「應該是體質的問題。」

「克羅里不怕聖水，阿茲拉斐爾不怕地獄業火，他們一定做了什麼。」別西卜一臉陰沉，雖然他平常就是如此，一種專屬於中階主管的厭世感。

「會不會是因為他們相哀矮癌唉嗯噁胚。」大袞努力了一會，但還是無法成功說出那個字，有四個字母，代表符號是一顆紅色的心。「謠言就是這樣說的，因為阿茲拉斐爾呃唉癌哦噁克羅里，所以改變了他的體質或什麼，反過來也是。」

「這跟牆上的空氣芳香劑有什麼關係？」

「他們正在想辦法讓天使捱唉噗惡喔上他們。」

別西卜試著讓自己不要太過震驚，畢竟主管的形象還是要維持的。「我聽說人類受到巨大打擊的時候會出現心理上的問題，讓他們發瘋或做出不合理的行為。你認為這件事有可能發生在惡魔身上嗎？因為世界末日停止了讓大家打擊太大，我需要去找人類治腦袋的醫生來地獄出外診嗎？」

「他們只是想和克羅里一樣，永遠擺脫聖水的威脅，他們得想辦法誘惑天使額喔噁自己。」

「我說的沒錯，他們都瘋了。」別西卜發出歇斯底里的笑聲。「我不是想攻擊自己人，可是你看看他們，看看我們自己！哪個天使會瞎了眼歐啊唉上惡魔啊！」

「呃，阿茲拉斐爾？」

「那隻笨鳥！他們兩個都是！又瞎又蠢！」

「惡魔們正在改變自己。」大袞耐心地帶別西卜到窗邊，看著在地下室狹窄的通道裡擠來擠去的惡魔們。「看啊！發現了嗎？」

別西卜張大嘴。「他們都戴著......墨鏡。」

「那邊那個，交叉著腿搖搖晃晃走路。」大袞指向右前方。「這一個跟後面那個，穿一身黑。還有這個，把頭髮染成紅色。」

「喔不，不，不不不。」

「哈斯塔脖子上掛著一條上吊繩。」

「上、上吊繩？」

「就是克羅里老是掛著的那條東西。」

「我不知道克羅里掛的是什麼，但我很肯定那不是上吊繩。」

「總而言之，他們正在模仿克羅里。」大袞沉痛地說。「他們甚至開始洗澡了。」

一個克羅里就已經夠糟的了，成千上萬個克羅里對別西卜來說比一群毛茸茸的小狗狗朝他奔來或胖嘟嘟的小嬰兒握住他的手指還要更可怕。別西卜抱著腦袋。

「他們有些人不希望到地球上去的時候沾染了地獄的臭味，所以才掛上空氣芳香劑。」大袞一臉無奈。「這實在太荒謬了，我讓那支空氣芳香劑不再噴出花香，而是生肉腐爛的氣味。」

「你做得好。我想，雖然我們應該離他遠一點，不過，不能放任災情擴大。」別西卜深呼吸，聽著頭頂蒼蠅的嗡嗡聲，讓自己冷靜下來。他很快想到，這件事或許是個轉機，提高將來他們戰勝另一邊的機會。「去給我盯著那兩個該死的蠢蛋，看看他們到底做了什麼。如果惡魔真的能再也不怕聖水，那麼另一邊還有什麼辦法擊敗我們？」

4\. 羅密歐與茱麗葉

「這未免也......」加百列看著辦公桌上堆積如山的申請表。「太多了吧。」

「是的，申請外派到地球的人數激增。」米迦勒說。「天堂到處都是耳語。」

加百列皺著眉頭。世界末日才剛被打斷，數千年的蓄勢待發毀於一旦，全能的主不發一語，只有《真善美》的音樂從雲間傳來。加百列很灰心。他們已經準備好戰鬥，準備好勝利，無論勝利之後將會帶來什麼，勝利才是最重要的。可是一切都被那兩個叛徒毀了。他試著看過一遍又一遍真善美，雖然他並不太喜歡這部電影，但他個人的喜好並不重要。全能的主的推薦，一定不會有錯。他和依舊很有精神的聖德芬坐在一起，隨著旋律歌唱。

爬過每座高山

跨過每條小溪

跟隨每道彩虹

直到你找到你的夢想

加百列悲傷地想到他的夢想就是世界末日，而它不會再來了。他應該帶領千軍萬馬衝進敵人的巢穴，不是在這裡蓋章，聽辦公室八卦。

「關於什麼的耳語？」

「他們說阿茲拉斐爾不惜背叛天堂，阻止世界末日，地球上一定有什麼，值得他冒險。」米迦勒往前靠近一步。「他們很好奇，也很想知道他被放逐之後的下場。」

「好奇是很危險的。」加百列敲著桌上一疊疊申請書。「我們畢竟還是得派天使到地球上去。萬一他們都......被感染了怎麼辦？」

「加百列，我明白你將這次的事件當成是一樁重大的醜聞，必須被掩蓋。但你不想知道阿茲拉斐爾發生什麼事了嗎？他一向循規蹈矩。過去他雖不聰明又軟弱，但還算安分。」

「是啊，是什麼令他失去了理智？克羅里。」加百列紫色的雙眼幾乎噴出火，像個惡魔一樣。「是啊，那惡魔就像病毒一樣讓阿茲拉斐爾壞掉了，一定是這樣。成功誘惑天使背叛天堂一定是一個惡魔所能達到最了不起的成就。」

「更何況，阿茲拉斐爾和克羅里一定做了什麼，才會讓他們修補全能的主為我們設計的弱點。」

「如果我們再也不會毀於地獄業火，」加百列沉吟。「我們就完美無缺了。」

「地獄那些髒東西再也不會造成任何威脅。」

「沒錯，就是這樣。」加百列突然感覺自己精神一振。「我有個假設，你聽看看。我做了一些研究，發現阿茲拉斐爾這種行為在地球上會被人類稱為是『私奔』。我其中一份參考資料是一本書叫《羅密歐與茱麗葉》。可惜，克羅里和阿茲拉斐爾的下場和羅密歐與茱麗葉不同。所以，會是因為......克羅里愛上阿茲拉斐爾，所以把對地獄業火的免疫力傳染給他嗎？」

「愛？一個惡魔怎麼會有愛？」米迦勒噁心到顫抖。「一個天使愛上惡魔也是無法想像的，他們那麼......臭。」

「我不清楚克羅里臭不臭，至少他有服裝品味。」在人類一切雜亂無章的發明裡，服裝是唯一獲得加百列讚賞的發明。每次踏足地球，他至少會去給自己訂作一套衣服。十八世紀的時候，他試過連身裙，黃色的綢緞光滑細緻，蕾絲和刺繡也很精美，帽子上的花更是突出了整套服裝的特點，很好地襯托出他的紫色雙眸。但聖德芬大膽直言說不適合他，走在路上也太過顯眼了，人人都在看，他們應該保持低調的。

「或許我們得派些人去觀察阿茲拉斐爾和克羅里。」米迦勒看見瞬間變臉的加百列立刻改口。「只是研究他們，找出他們不再懼怕聖水和地獄業火的原因，也防著他向其他天使散播有毒的思想。」

「好，那就派人盯著他們。」加百列站在玻璃帷幕前，看著底下螞蟻一般行動的人群。「一次失敗就已經夠了，我絕不接受第二次。」

5\. 野餐日

失業通常是一種讓人不太愉快的狀態。挫敗一個人的自尊，帶來徬徨與失落的不確定感，還有經濟上的壓力。但對克羅里來說，這都不是問題。相反的，和愚蠢的同事擠在陰暗濕冷地下室的日子，他已經過夠了。

再也沒有煩人的上司，沒有繁瑣的工作，沒有乏味的報告，沒有討厭的同事。沒有！什麼都沒有！克羅里和阿茲拉斐爾現在有的就只有彼此。

克羅里從未感到如此快樂。

但他想起一件事。

「你說過，有一天你會和我一起去野餐，或去麗池吃飯。1967年，記得嗎？」克羅里趁著阿茲拉斐爾在給他的盆栽澆水的時候問。「我們去過麗池很多次了，但一直沒有去野餐。」

阿茲拉斐爾識破克羅里的謊言，發現他這些年來就像背著妻子虐待孩子的壞爸爸一樣，一直在恐嚇盆栽，因此他堅持，克羅里的盆栽由他來照顧。克羅里的植物在阿茲拉斐爾愛的灌溉之下拼命讓自己比從前更加欣欣向榮，好證明克羅里的教育方式是錯誤的。因為盆栽讓阿茲拉斐爾幾乎每天都會到克羅里的公寓來，所以他原諒了這些臭小子告狀的行為。

「因為野餐太引人注目了嘛。」阿茲拉斐爾放下他的灑水壺，鼓勵每一株植物健康成長。植物們輕輕擺動枝葉，愉快地回應他。

「現在再也沒有這個問題。」克羅里抓著阿茲拉斐爾的肩膀把他扳過來面對自己。「明天去野餐吧？」

於是他們今日約在聖詹姆士公園。

這應該是美好的一天。阿茲拉斐爾對於野餐興致勃勃，堅持要由他來準備所有的食物，克羅里只要到場就好了。於是他踩著輕快的腳步，經過池塘的時候還和鴨子們打招呼，引來鴨子們一陣好奇地交頭接耳。天堂和地獄發生重大事故的消息在聖詹姆士公園裡早就傳開。天使和惡魔不再假裝互不認識地餵鴨子了，惡魔會把麵包撕成一小塊一小塊，交給天使扔進池塘裡。自從上次有隻倒楣的公鴨吃了天使一口麵包，被惡魔賜死幾秒鐘之後，鴨子們對於天使拋來的食物都有所顧忌。但現在看到他們出現在池塘邊不需要戰戰兢兢了，惡魔的臉上總掛著溫柔的微笑。

天鵝們堅持他們正在談戀愛。

鴨子們不認同。「別鬧了，你看過哪對在這裡秘密碰頭的間諜們談戀愛的？」

「你們單身鴨不懂，我們看得出來好嗎？」炫耀般地彎著頸項和自己的夥伴組成愛心形狀的天鵝們堅持。「他們正在談戀愛！」

如果克羅里聽得懂牠們的對話，他會說天鵝是對的。雖然他不太確定到底該怎麼談戀愛。他現在和阿茲拉斐爾每天都會見面，一起做點事情，聽音樂，看電影，散步，去任何阿茲拉斐爾想造訪的餐廳。或者什麼也不做，當阿茲拉斐爾在讀書的時候，克羅里窩在他的身旁，閉上眼，感覺天使的存在，他的味道。這種時候他總感到一陣舒適的暈眩感，像是漂在輕輕起伏的海浪中。當初他為此求助於醫生，現在的他很享受。

那很好，但克羅里想要更多。今天的野餐或許可以更進一步。不過要怎麼更進一步呢？克羅里也沒有概念。他想應該要找時間來做點功課。

但無論如何，今天會是美好的一天。原本應該是，直到他看見米迦勒和阿茲拉斐爾盤著腿一起坐在草地上。野餐籃被掀開，一個個裝滿食物的保鮮盒堆在他們的腳邊，還有一瓶酒從籃子裡探出頭來。米迦勒很激動，嘴巴快速開闔，加上比手畫腳。阿茲拉斐爾則是專注卻困惑的樣子。

克羅里跑過去打斷他們。米迦勒看著他，表情有些尷尬。

「你想幹什麼？快滾，別來煩我們。」克羅里抓著阿茲拉斐爾的手臂把他拉起來。「把東西收一收，天使，米迦勒我不是說你！阿茲拉斐爾，把東西收一收。」

「不不不，你誤會了。」米迦勒搖著手站起來。「我不是來找麻煩的，我是來尋求幫助的。」

「我不管你惹上什麼麻煩，跟我們沒有關係。」克羅里舉起一根手指。「離我們遠一點，記得嗎？」

「米迦勒有些問題想要......請教我。」阿茲拉斐爾一臉為難。「雖然我完全不知道該怎麼回答她。」

「問題？」

米迦勒學阿茲拉斐爾拉著自己的手指，似乎一言難盡的樣子。在克羅里看來是拙劣而刻意的模仿，讓她看起來更加可疑。但他有點好奇。

「我......」米迦勒清了清喉嚨。「我愛上了一個惡魔。」

「喔原來如此啊，我還愛上了一頭驢子咧。」克羅里看見阿茲拉斐爾皺起眉頭。「我是在諷刺她，不是說你是驢子，阿茲拉斐爾。」

「所以你真的愛上阿茲拉斐爾，而阿茲拉斐爾──」米迦勒眼神在他們之間來回移動。「等等，克羅里，你能說得出愛這個字！」

「我可以在聖水裡洗泡泡浴，說出愛這個字有什麼困難的，愛愛愛愛愛。」克羅里彈指，把原先擺在地上的保鮮盒都收進野餐藍裡，野餐墊也快速自動折起收好。

「我只是想得到一些成功範例的建議，既然你們倆......」米迦勒指著他們。「我很想知道你們在一起的時候會做些什麼特別的事嗎？」

「特別的事？」阿茲拉斐爾歪著頭。「就像我剛剛說的，我們在一起的時候也沒做什麼特別的事，去餐廳吃飯、來公園散步餵鴨子、去看舞台劇，還有今天我們來野餐，這一類的。」

「就這樣？沒有其他的？」米迦勒追問。

「給我等一下，」克羅里把阿茲拉斐爾拉到身後。「你說你愛上哪個惡魔？」

「我不能說。」

「那你就是在說謊。」

「我沒有！是......是......」米迦勒咬了咬嘴唇。「是里戈。」

「那你失戀了，里戈已經死了。」克羅里調整一下他的墨鏡。「我請他好好洗了個聖水澡，他什麼都沒留下。」

「聖水！」米迦勒大驚失色。「你一個惡魔竟然用聖水殺掉另一個惡魔！」

「他是自衛。」阿茲拉斐爾越過克羅里的肩膀說。「是里戈和哈斯塔先找上門的，克羅里說過當時他多麼無助又害怕，真的好可憐。」

克羅里微笑。「是的，我當時超級無助又害怕，好可憐，不得已只好拿出聖水，我也不想的，可惜哈斯塔一滴也沒沾到。」

「無助又害怕？你？哈！而你還幫他講話，阿茲拉斐爾，你──」米迦勒很快踩了剎車，把原本要說的話吞進肚子裡。「你真的好......深情。」

「我們只想過自己的日子。現在，你的問題沒有了，一滴也不剩了，可以滾了吧。」克羅里做出驅趕蒼蠅手勢。

「不！等等！」米迦勒擋在他們面前。「其實不是里戈，是......是哈斯塔！我說里戈是因為想保護哈斯塔，和敵人來往畢竟是不能被發現的，對吧？你們應該最清楚了。」

「這倒是。」阿茲拉斐爾點點頭。「要想辦法偷偷見面，的確很辛苦。」

「哈斯塔？上帝忘記幫天使安裝審美觀嗎？」克羅里轉向阿茲拉斐爾。「我不是在說你，你的審美觀顯然很正常，畢竟你看上了我。但米迦勒真的需要去檢查一下眼睛。我曾經也找過人類的醫生，沒什麼用，但他給了我很棒的建議，或許你也該為你的眼疾找個人類醫生檢查一下？」

「克羅里，別這樣。」阿茲拉斐爾扯了扯克羅里的衣袖。「別批評別人的愛情，愛是沒有道理的。」

「沒錯，謝了，阿茲拉斐爾。」米迦勒瞇起眼睛。「你可以理解我的，對吧？請告訴我該如何讓這場......戀愛，順利一點，有什麼秘訣嗎？」

克羅里在阿茲拉斐爾開口之前就搶先一步。「你得先打敗聖德芬。」

「聖德芬？」阿茲拉斐爾和米迦勒異口同聲問。

「是的，聖德芬。」克羅里點點頭。「哈斯塔說過他覺得聖德芬的禿頭很可愛。」

米迦勒張大嘴。「什麼？」

「抱歉，你頭髮太多了。」克羅里推著阿茲拉斐爾。「我們走吧。」

克羅里提著野餐籃快步離開米迦勒。米迦勒不是單獨一個人來的，天堂也不是唯一派人來的一方。克羅里可以聞到屬於地獄帶著腐臭與硫磺的氣味，怪異地夾雜著空氣芳香劑的人工香氣。惡魔們沒有現身，但他們就在附近。克羅里不曉得他們想幹嘛，但絕非好事。更別說米迦勒蹩腳的謊言了，那比烤焦的吐司上出現耶穌顯靈的神蹟更加荒謬。但再荒謬的騙局總會有人相信。

「如果她說的是真的呢？」一直跟在後頭的阿茲拉斐爾停下來。「如果她真的愛上惡魔呢？我知道那有多麼掙扎。我是說我可以想像那有多掙扎。」

克羅里嘆了口氣停下來。「聽著，我是個惡魔，我看得出來什麼是謊言。米迦勒剛剛說的，從頭到尾都是屁話。」

「她到底想知道什麼？」

「我不知道！你剛剛都跟她說了什麼？」

「沒什麼！她問我們今天要做什麼，我說我們要野餐，還告訴她我準備的食物，就是這樣而已。」阿茲拉斐爾指著野餐籃。「他們以前不喜歡碰人類的食物，但我認為他們只是沒有吃到真正好吃的東西，需要我的建議。我就說我今天準備了三明治、一些開胃菜點心、壽司，小蛋糕，鯡魚罐頭。」

克羅里差點鬆手把野餐籃掉在地上。「鯡魚罐頭？我們好不容易來野餐你準備了鯡魚罐頭？我吃過那種東西，那不是食物，那是生化武器。你自己都不喜歡的！」

「我是不喜歡，我也沒準備啊。」阿茲拉斐爾臉紅了。「米迦勒以前很愛挑剔我的報告。」

「喔。」克羅里笑了。「你這個壞天使，都是跟誰學壞的啊？」

阿茲拉斐爾的微笑裡有一點點得意。「是啊，不知道都是誰帶壞我的，某個惡魔吧。」

「我們真的得走了，公園裡現在熱鬧得很。」克羅里朝阿茲拉斐爾伸出手。「好嗎？」

阿茲拉斐爾把手放在克羅里手上。「好。」

他們十指緊扣經過池塘的時候沒聽見天鵝得意洋洋地對鴨子們說：「早就告訴過你們了，他們在談戀愛！」

6\. 實驗精神

「你看見他們在做什麼了嗎？」哈斯塔說。他和大袞從賞鳥專用的望遠鏡裡看著天堂和地獄的叛徒手牽手走出公園。他們從克羅里離開公寓時就開始跟蹤他，看見他們和米迦勒講話，之後又匆匆跑掉。

「他們手牽手，」大袞說。「為什麼？」

「那天使瞎了嗎？沒辦法自己走路？所以要克羅里牽著他走？」

「我們應該記下來，這可能是我們改變體質的訣竅之一。」大袞沉思著。「透過肢體的碰觸嗎？從手掌中交換力量嗎？」

兩個低階惡魔從樹叢冒出來。「長官，我們剛剛聽見他們的談話。」

「他們說了什麼？」

「他們說，」低階惡魔壓低聲音，那是打算揭露一件精彩聳動的八卦時必備的語氣。「米迦勒說，她喔啊欸唉上了哈斯塔。」

哈斯塔的下巴都快掉下來。「什麼？米迦勒噁額唉啊我？」

「她是這麼說的，親口說的。」低階惡魔強調。「但克羅里說你喜歡聖德芬的禿頭。」

「聖德芬是誰？」哈斯塔拼命回想。「而且我也不喜歡禿頭。」

「這是一項很有用的情報。」大袞宣布。「哈斯塔公爵，雖然我不知道米迦勒瘋了還是怎樣，但她挨呃哦耶上了你，我想我們應該好好利用這一點。加上我們剛剛的發現，我認為我們應該要進行實驗。把你的上吊繩拿下來。」

哈斯塔不服氣。「我特地換上童軍繩，這樣看起來比較秀氣斯文一點。」

「我想她喜歡的是你原本的樣子。」大袞命令他。「拿下來，我們去找天使。」

他們在公園裡找到米迦勒的時候，發現她不是單獨一人。一群天使圍成一圈，站在草地上。

「我把一切都準備好了。」烏列爾說。「三明治、一些開胃菜點心、壽司，小蛋糕，鯡魚罐頭，剛剛阿茲拉斐爾提到的食物都在這裡。」

「所以我們該怎麼野餐？」聖德芬問。「這項儀式是有步驟的嗎？」

加百列環顧四周，「我想應該是坐下，然後開始吃人類的食物。」

天使們都坐下來，各自拿起一個食物。

「喔不，大天使加百列也在。」大袞瞇起眼睛。「看來我們只好發動突襲了。」

「阿茲拉斐爾特別推薦這個，」米迦勒拿起鯡魚罐頭。「他說他和克羅里都很喜歡這個。」

「這是秘訣之一嗎？一起進食？那我們還缺個惡魔。」加百列說。他朝空中聞了聞。「等等，有惡魔在附近。」

「我們得把它綁來，和我們坐在一起吃東西。」米迦勒打開罐頭，所有的天使和在附近的人類全都捂住鼻子。「全能的主啊這是什麼！好臭！」

「這是食物嗎？你確定嗎？」加百列看到米迦勒點頭。「為了主，我們不畏任何挑戰。」

身為主管，加百列決定身先士卒，勇敢地用湯匙舀起一口臭氣沖天的鯡魚，塞進嘴巴裡。他活了數萬年，從未有如此強烈的感覺衝擊著他。他能看見他的人生片段從眼前飄過。他看見自己的劍刺進一個兄弟的胸口，他看見那追隨路西法反叛的天使往下墜，看見他的白色翅膀被上帝的怒火燃燒殆盡之後一雙黑色羽翼從背後刺出。那是他第一次感覺到痛苦，悲傷，淚水奪眶而出，緊握著劍的雙手顫抖。他再也不曾有過當時那不舒服又脆弱的感覺，直到現在他吃了發酵的鹽醃鯡魚。加百列忍著。他不能哭，不能在手下面前哭，他們都需要他的領導。他是戰士，他把鯡魚吞下肚，就像吞了一塊放射性物質。

「我現在多少能理解阿茲拉斐爾的問題了。」加百列發現他的天使們都用敬畏的眼神看著他們的上司。「如果他在地球上吃這種東西吃了幾千年，的確有很高的機率會壞掉。」

「我為你的勇氣所震撼，加百列。」聖德芬舉起他的湯匙。「為了主。」

「為了主！」天使們喊著，然後一起吃下鯡魚。

「那群笨蛋在幹嘛？為什麼要吃壞掉的東西？」大袞慢慢往後退。「他們在發抖，哭泣，放鬆警戒。現在是好機會，上啊，哈斯塔！」

大袞朝哈斯塔用力一推，把他從他們藏身的陰影處推出去。哈斯塔跌跌撞撞地撲倒在草地上。

加百列嚇了一跳，但隨即說：「我們正需要一個惡魔，感謝主！」

加百列看見哈斯塔突然出現，不僅沒有和往常一樣厭惡或震怒，反而很高興的樣子，這令哈斯塔很困惑。但哈斯塔不是來思考的，他是來實驗的。把自己暴露在一群高階天使面前，這很危險。但為了獲得不怕聖水的體質，為了主人的功業，更為了有一天可以親自把克羅里那個混蛋吊起來抽打，他願意冒險。但有一件事他必須先確認。

他站起來。「聖德芬是誰？」

米迦勒怒視著聖德芬。「這不公平！我哪裡輸給你！」

聖德芬看看米迦勒再看看哈斯塔。「我做了什麼？」

「這不重要，地獄公爵哈斯塔，歡迎你坐下來，和我們分享......」加百列擺出他的職業笑容，不被鯡魚留在他嘴裡的恐怖餘味所影響。「食物。」

「你們為什麼要吃屎？」哈斯塔提醒自己要有禮貌。他看著米迦勒。「你可以站起來一下嗎？」

「為什麼？」米迦勒還沒反應過來，哈斯塔就彎下腰，抓住她的手。

大袞冒了出來。「怎麼樣？有什麼感覺嗎？」

「沒有，什麼感覺都沒有。」哈斯塔說。所有的天使都站起來，包括被他抓住手的米迦勒。

「你幹什麼？」米迦勒一邊甩開哈斯塔的手一邊大聲問。「放開我！」

「大袞，如果你願意坐下來跟我們一起吃食物，我們可以原諒你們的無禮。」加百列紫色的眼睛因為不悅而閃爍。「否則你們就得嚐嚐天堂的拳頭。」

「耽誤幾分鐘而已。」大袞試著讓自己看起來很放鬆，就好像他們只是剛好路過閒聊兩句。「還是沒有感覺嗎？」

哈斯塔抓得更緊。「沒有，什麼感覺都沒有。」

「放手！你這惡魔不要碰我！好噁心！」米迦勒幾乎尖叫。「而且你好臭！」

哈斯塔鬆開米迦勒的手，脹紅了臉。「你吃那種東西才臭！」

「夠了！」加百列大吼一聲，大地隨之微微震動。公園裡的人類都嚇了一跳，卻不知道發生什麼事。「大袞，我還以為你是那群被詛咒的裡面比較有腦的，現在這是做什麼？故意挑釁嗎？」

大袞要所有的惡魔撤退。「抱歉，加百列，我想這是一場誤會。」

聖德芬沒有忘了他們需要惡魔，他拿起一個三明治。「等一下，你們確定不要留下來吃點東西嗎？我們有烤牛肉三明治！」

「你看到了沒！」哈斯塔指著聖德芬朝米迦勒說。「他比你有禮貌多了！誰稀罕你的吪唉阿歐！」

「我也不喜歡你！誰要喜歡你啊！」米迦勒大叫。「你那麼臭！」

聖德芬在哈斯塔隨著其他惡魔消失之前向他拋出一個烤牛肉三明治。哈斯塔接住帶走了。

「那個烤牛肉三明治我剛剛先咬了一口。」聖德芬實事求是地說。「或許會有用。」

加百列用讚賞的眼神看著聖德芬。「在這種混亂的時候，還能冷靜思考的就是聖德芬了。米迦勒，你得多跟他學習。」

米迦勒看著聖德芬在笑容中閃耀的金牙，氣得把鯡魚罐頭捏成一塊扁扁的廢鐵。

7\. 恐怖情人

雖然和原先的計畫不太一樣，但克羅里和阿茲拉斐爾的第一次野餐也不算完全失敗。他們在一張路邊的長椅坐下來，一起享用阿茲拉斐爾準備的食物。東西好不好吃，克羅里無所謂，但這是他和阿茲拉斐爾相處的時光，他會把這一幕記起來，就像他記得他們共度的時時刻刻。倫敦的街頭人來人往，車流不斷，但他們的眼裡只有彼此。當然，在阿茲拉斐爾的眼裡，還有食物。

克羅里也得到他想要的進展：他和阿茲拉斐爾牽著手散步回到書店。阿茲拉斐爾沒有抗拒，沒有猶豫不決，他把自己的手放在克羅里的手心上。天使有一雙柔軟的手，克羅里總看著那雙手拿刀叉酒杯，捧書握筆，在琴鍵上舞動，隨音樂搖擺。如今他可以握著這雙手，帶阿茲拉斐爾到天涯海角，到沒有人認識他們的地方。克羅里離開以前，牽起阿茲拉斐爾的手，在他的手背上落下一吻。兩百年前的男人會這樣對待心儀的人，克羅里總想著他也要試試看。從阿茲拉斐爾的表情看起來效果還不錯。

阿茲拉斐爾笑得比緩緩落幕的夕陽還要動人。

從那之後，他們只要一起出門，走在一起，都會自然地牽著彼此的手。克羅里開始感覺他們的確正在談戀愛了，不知道阿茲拉斐爾有沒有像他一樣，會因為克羅里頭暈目眩？

克羅里非常肯定兩個戀愛中的人不會只有牽牽手而已。他做了一些研究。網路，另一項人類令人讚嘆的發明，就像沒有盡頭的大海，只要你懂得避開垃圾，就能悠遊其中。克羅里可以在網路上逛個沒完沒了，而阿茲拉斐爾對網路世界的興趣就沒那麼強烈，與其讓手指敲打鍵盤，他更喜歡翻閱紙頁。

克羅里做了筆記，有了一些結論，他決定來身體力行。

「你到底要不要做？」克羅里有些不耐，他已經跟阿茲拉斐爾溝通快半個小時了。

阿茲拉斐爾第三十六次回答。「我不確定。」

「我說過了，人們約會的話就是會做這種事。」克羅里試著不要發脾氣。阿茲拉斐爾無論是固執起來或猶豫不決，都很難令他改變心意。「我們不是在約會嗎？你自己說了，我們來約會。」

是的，那是阿茲拉斐爾的決定，克羅里也嚇了一跳。從他們相識到牽手，花了六千年的時間，他原本以為進展到下一步，需要花上另一個六千年。對克羅里來說，也不是不能等，但他看見某個網站上的發問：「我跟這個男的才約會第二次就上床會不會太快」，難免有些感慨。人類的壽命實在太短暫，時間對他們而言珍貴如金，對天使和惡魔來說卻沒有珍惜的理由。他們會有另一個六千年，然後再一個六千年，即使地球毀滅，他們還有其他星球可去。他們有的是時間和機會去燉一段感情。

「咖啡店的店員問我，你們在約會嗎？你們看起來是很可愛的一對。」阿茲拉斐爾有一次這樣告訴克羅里。那是阿茲拉斐爾常去的街角咖啡店，他們都見過克羅里什麼都不點，只坐在阿茲拉斐爾對面，看他一口一口慢慢吃掉巧克力布朗尼。阿茲拉斐爾很習慣克羅里盯著他吃東西，他們都沒想過這在別人眼裡看起來像什麼。

「我們這樣算是約會嗎？」阿茲拉斐爾問。「約會的定義是什麼？」

克羅里說他也不知道。

「克羅里，我們現在正處於後天啟時代，無論是對你我或是對這個世界而言，這都是個新的開始。我們應該盡可能做新的嘗試。」阿茲拉斐爾說。

「你聽起來像是終於搬出去自己住沒大人管了所以通宵打線上遊戲的青少年。」克羅里對他的提議不太有興趣。他們來到地球六千年了，還有什麼沒試過？

「我說我們去約會吧，過去我沒有和任何人約會過。」阿茲拉斐爾說。「你呢？」

「沒有，從來沒有，一次都沒有。」克羅里對阿茲拉斐爾的提議突然充滿了高昂的興趣。「現在就去，馬上，立刻走。」

但他們現在正在尷尬的僵局裡拉鋸著。

「你唯一需要做的就是張開嘴巴而已，這有什麼難的？」克羅里一邊用手指敲打著桌子一邊說。和阿茲拉斐爾約會的確是一件令人開心的事，但是達成共識的過程是漫長而且消磨耐心的。

「這很......讓人覺得不好意思。」阿茲拉斐爾的聲音變得很小。「老實說，我有點害羞。」

「是你說要有新的嘗試。你做過這個嗎？」克羅里看阿茲拉斐爾搖搖頭之後加重語氣。「我也沒有！所以我們要試試看，不是嗎？」

「你到底從哪裡看來約會要做這個的？」

「網路上說的。」

「人們說網路上有許多不實資訊。」

「你甚至不上網的，你的電腦過時二十年，唯一的用途就是有小偷闖進書店時你可以拿起來砸他。」

「我還是會上網查查餐廳的資訊和評論！我只是說，我們不該多方求證一下嗎？徵求其他人的意見之類的？」

「如果你真的這麼反感，我想我們還是不要做了吧，我的興致現在滾到山腳下了，我累了，我想睡覺。」

「不！我不是那個意思！我只是說我們應該更謹慎一點，做更多研究。」

「你不需要做你不想做的事，只為了取悅你的男朋友。」

克羅里和阿茲拉斐爾同時轉過頭去。克羅里瞪著坐在他們背後那桌的女子。「你哪位啊？」

「我坐在這裡聽你們爭執要不要做某件事十五分鐘了，我猜得到是哪件事。」女子把雙手交叉在胸前。「我不是故意要聽的，我們坐得這樣近！」

「這不甘你的事但我想你大概誤會了。」克羅里不耐煩地說。

「是嗎？」女子對著阿茲拉斐爾說：「換個不會強迫你的男人吧。」

「我沒有強迫他做什麼！」克羅里抗議。

「是真的！他沒有強迫我做過什麼！」阿茲拉斐爾看了一眼克羅里。「我的意思是他常會開我玩笑，諷刺我，脾氣也不太好，但他真的沒有強迫我做什麼。」

「諷刺你？脾氣也不好？」女子瞇起雙眼。「聽起來他是貶低你的自信心讓你認為只有他會愛你好讓你離不開進而可以操控你的那種恐怖情人。」

克羅里正準備讓這個愛管閒事的人類瞧瞧什麼是真正的脾氣不好的時候，阿茲拉斐爾搶在他前頭開口。「不，克羅里一點也不恐怖，他......」阿茲拉斐爾望著克羅里。「他很好，他為我做了好多事，也救了我很多次，他願意為我做我不願意做的事，弄髒他的手。當情況變得很糟糕的時候，他還是想到我。他可以自己走的，可是他沒有，儘管他的處境比我還危險。他......很好。我都不知道自己做了什麼能讓他這樣......關心我。」

「因為你也很好，天使。」克羅里必須承認自己被阿茲拉斐爾的話所震撼。他一直都以為阿茲拉斐爾沒有注意到自己做了什麼。他喜歡照顧阿茲拉斐爾，在他心裡阿茲拉斐爾就是該被小心呵護、無憂無慮的。他願意替阿茲拉斐爾做他不想做的事。他是惡魔，手本來就是髒的。但他沒想到阿茲拉斐爾都知道，而且他沒有視為理所當然，他放在心裡。

女子端著咖啡杯站起來。「看來這裡沒有我的事了。」

「本來就沒有，走開啦。」克羅里說。

「為什麼你們的冰淇淋放了那麼久都沒有融化？」女子問。

「因為我有魔力，還能讓多管閒事的人永遠閉上嘴。走開！」

女子給了克羅里一個白眼之後移動到別桌去了。

「現在的人太沒有禮貌了吧！」克羅里大聲抱怨，確保她聽得見。

「克羅里，」阿茲拉斐爾拉著克羅里的手。「我們來做吧，約會該做的事。」

「你終於決定了嗎？」

「是的，我們不該讓冰淇淋等那麼久，特別是這麼好吃的萊姆葡萄冰淇淋。」

「很好。」克羅里舀了一匙冰淇淋。「嘴張開。」

阿茲拉斐爾乖乖張開嘴，讓克羅里餵他吃冰淇淋。

「怎麼樣？」

「沒有我期待的好吃。」阿茲拉斐爾瞪著那碗半小時不融化的萊姆葡萄冰淇淋，彷彿被它所背叛。「網路上的評價過譽了。」

「就像你說的，網路上有很多不實訊息。」

「但至少關於約會的時候餵對方吃東西這一點，沒有錯。」阿茲拉斐爾看起來有點雀躍，像是他突然愛上克羅里餵他吃東西這件事。「再餵我一次吧。」

8\. 間諜遊戲

跟蹤不是一件容易的事，特別是你對跟蹤的目標恨之入骨。你看著他和天使手牽著手走在路上，花兩小時吃飯，花另外兩小時在黑漆漆的電影院裡依偎著彼此。你看他們聊得興高采烈，開心大笑。對哈斯塔來說，這真是種折磨。他想看到克羅里痛苦哀號，跪地求饒，而不是像現在這樣。他看起來，很快樂。對惡魔來說，簡直是大逆不道，這讓克羅里的罪行又增加了一條。

「克羅里剛剛送阿茲拉斐爾回家的時候，」前來換班的大袞翻看著紀錄。「他親吻阿茲拉斐爾的手背。我們觀察到這樣的行為至少三次了，這是某種儀式嗎？所以他們果然是透過手改變體質的嗎？」

「但是沒有用，記得嗎？」哈斯塔把沒吸完的煙往地上扔，他的腳邊躺了一地菸蒂。「我抓住米迦勒的手，但什麼都沒發生。」

「或許需要更多步驟，他們長時間在一起，一定還做了什麼。」大袞停在紀錄的其中一頁上。「昨天他們在咖啡館餵彼此吃冰淇淋？為什麼？」

「我怎麼知道？」

「之後就沒有記錄了，他們之後去哪了？」

「不知道，一直看他們倆讓我眼睛痛，所以我先溜了。」

「你這是擅離職守，哈斯塔，這可不是優良的工作表現。」

「少對我頤指氣使的，大袞。」

「你要是好好完成工作，我就不會對你頤指氣使。」

「你別以為別西卜信任你你就──」

「抱歉，打擾一下。」聖德芬突然冒出來讓哈斯塔和大袞都往後退了兩步，但他看上去相當自然輕鬆，彷彿天使突然出現在惡魔面前是家常便飯。「哈斯塔，你喜歡我上次丟給你的三明治嗎？」

哈斯塔和大袞面面相覷。「呃，還可以吧。」

「好。」聖德芬的手上多了一份文件夾，和一支鉛筆。「吃完以後你有什麼特別的感覺嗎？」

「我......我想我不喜歡裡面的牛肉，烤太熟了，而且有人先咬了一口。這是在幹嘛？」

「沒事，只是意見調查，很快就結束。」聖德芬快速寫下幾個字。「你有沒有感覺更有力量？體溫改變？」

「我是惡魔，我沒有體溫。」

大袞撞了哈斯塔一下，然後拼命眨著他的死魚眼。哈斯塔無法分辨他是眼睛抽筋了還是打暗號。大袞拿起報告揮了揮，又甩了甩自己的手。

哈斯塔明白他的意思了，他抓起聖德芳胖胖的手很快親了一下。他必須承認，這對天使或惡魔來說，都是挺匪夷所思的時刻。

「為什麼你要這麼做？」聖德芬試著不著痕跡地在自己的外套上擦了擦手。「先是抓米迦勒的手，現在又這樣？」

哈斯塔和大袞看著彼此。「哈斯塔最近對天使的手很感興趣。」大袞說。

「我想知道天使的手吃起來是什麼味道，沒錯，就是這樣。」哈斯塔附和著。

「我建議你不要去吃任何一個天使的手，那會引起戰爭的。」聖德芬挺起胸膛。「不是我們害怕戰爭，而是必須有正當理由。」

「我們曾經有過一個正當理由。」大袞說。想到原本會發生的大戰，三人同時感到一陣失落。

「機會總會再來的。」聖德芬用他一貫積極向上的語氣說。「現在呢......」

聖德芬突然跳起來抓住哈斯塔的脖子把他往下拉，然後把一個三明治用力塞進他的嘴裡。他的力氣比哈斯塔想像中的大，哈斯塔感覺自己的脖子像被鐵鉗夾住一樣，頭頂的青蛙嚇得呱呱大叫。他雙手亂揮，打在聖德芬的身體上，但天使用拳頭強迫哈斯塔把三明治吃掉的動作沒有絲毫遲疑。

「嘿！搞什麼！」大袞大喊一聲，聖德芬確保哈斯塔把整個三明治都吞進肚子裡之後終於鬆開手。

「這是煙熏鮭魚三明治，我希望這次比較合你的口味。」聖德芬彎下腰觀察因為被噎到而跪在地上的哈斯塔。「你的臉都脹紅了。怎麼樣？覺得身體有什麼不一樣嗎？」

哈斯塔想要詛咒他，但麵包卡在喉嚨令他只能發出一陣噪音。

「你要噎死他了，換身體很麻煩的。」大袞責備聖德芬。「你知道我們申請換發新的身體要填多少表格嗎？」

「不會比天堂多的，但你說得對，的確很麻煩。」聖德芬用力拍了拍哈斯塔的背。「好了，你吞下去了。」

哈斯塔站起來。「你這個王八蛋！我要讓你──」

「你還是沒有感覺哪裡不對勁嗎？」聖德芬難掩失望。「到底哪裡做錯了？」

「你──」哈斯塔原本還想說的話被大袞制止了。聖德芬帶著他的文件夾消失在空中。

「你讓他走了！那個粗魯的白羽毛混蛋！他攻擊我！」哈斯塔怒吼。

「哈斯塔，聖德芬不是來攻擊你的。」大袞翻開他們跟蹤克羅里和阿茲拉斐爾的報告。「他在餵你吃東西。」

9\. 賞鳥人

克羅里知道他們被跟蹤了。惡魔的氣味如影隨形跟在他身後，他們是糟糕跟蹤者，一點也不專業的間諜，克羅里一回頭就看到兩個低階惡魔慌張地東張西望，或假裝興致盎然地盯著骯髒的垃圾桶。哈斯塔隔著一條街，滿臉怒氣瞪著他。相較之下，天使有技巧多了，至少懂得躲在燈柱或樹幹後面。

他們在計畫著什麼，而克羅里一點也不想被牽扯進去。彆腳的跟蹤者們是沒有靠近，但知道他們就在身邊晃來晃去，總讓他不太舒服。

「我想他們對我們為何不怕聖水和業火很好奇。」阿茲拉斐爾說。他正在拆一箱剛從西班牙寄來的包裹。他的古書獵人遍布歐洲，像獵犬一樣替阿茲拉斐爾嗅聞挖掘已經佚失或絕版的書籍。

克羅里站在窗前，看著阿茲拉斐爾書店對面公寓裡兩個拿望遠鏡的惡魔。觀察鳥類的人還會穿著迷彩服偽裝打扮避免引起目標的注意，而那兩個惡魔甚至還開著燈，彷彿他們需要燈光才看得見似的。克羅里忍住向他們揮手的衝動。

「他們永遠不會拆穿的，別擔心，他們無法想像規則以外的事情。」

「他們沒有想像力，不像你。」阿茲拉斐爾開始拆一層又一層氣泡紙。「其他惡魔不知道要在報告上作假，你的上司也想不到竟然有惡魔會偽造自己的工作紀錄。」

「我把你這番話當成是讚美。」克羅里站在阿茲拉斐爾身後，「又買了什麼書？」

「你還記得，1348年，我們同時在巴塞隆納出任務嗎？」阿茲拉斐爾戴著手套把一本看來很脆弱的書從層層氣泡紙裡解放出來。

克羅里當然記得，那年是他從一位瘟疫醫生口中確認了自己頭痛的症狀真正的病因。而他現在正和導致他一切不正常狀況的源頭緊貼在一起。「我們看著瘟疫上岸的。」

阿茲拉斐爾輕嘆一口氣。「然後我們就走了，黑死病盤踞在巴塞隆納一整年。我有很長一段時間懷疑自己做得對不對。」

「就像我當初說的，你無能為力。」克羅里能感覺到阿茲拉斐爾突然下墜的心情。天使對於阻止瘟疫做它的工作的確無能為力，但不代表他不會因此而耿耿於懷。他想了想，決定做一件很不符合他的風格，但在此時此刻很合理的事情：抬起雙臂，從背後環抱阿茲拉斐爾。

「你幹嘛？」阿茲拉斐爾在克羅里的懷抱裡有些僵硬。

「安慰你啊，人類都這樣做的對吧？」克羅里說。阿茲拉斐爾的身體既柔軟又溫暖，令克羅里想起大白熊，而克羅里知道擁抱大白熊的下場大概會是被牠們暴躁的利爪扯爛，但擁抱阿茲拉斐爾不會有這樣的風險，還很舒服。

「嗯，也是。」阿茲拉斐爾慢慢放鬆下來。「我當時聘請了幾個瘟疫醫生到巴塞隆納待命，很不幸的，他們派上用場了。這是其中一個瘟疫醫生當時的醫療紀錄。」

克羅里看著那本以它的年紀來說保養得算很不錯的古書封面，一個並不陌生的名字斜斜地躺在書名裡。《安德列斯‧奈頓醫生巴塞隆納瘟疫記事》

「奈頓醫生？」

「你認識他嗎？」

「我──」克羅里還不確定自己是不是要告訴阿茲拉斐爾他曾經去求診，就瞥見對面那兩個惡魔正在做奇怪的事：他們一邊舉著望遠鏡，一邊在筆記本上抄抄寫寫。就像生態觀察家一樣，把他們看見的一切記錄下來。

克羅里知道自從阿茲拉斐爾用他的外型在惡魔面前洗聖水澡之後，自己在地獄就有了讓人聞風喪膽的名聲。他們不知道克羅里成了什麼，而無知會帶來恐懼。

克羅里突然出現在對面兩個偷窺狂的背後時，把他們嚇了好大一跳，儘管再低階的惡魔都做得到在短距離間快速移動，他們還是嚇得把望遠鏡摔在地上。

「嗨。」克羅里說。低階惡魔的膽子也很低階，驚恐地擠在一起，像克羅里打算踹死他們一樣。

克羅里伸出手。「給我看看。」

緊抓著筆記本的惡魔搖搖頭。「不行。」

「不給我看我就拿聖水噴你們。」

惡魔們抖了一下。「你......你這樣真的很過分。」

「我是惡魔，難不成還要日行一善扶老婆婆過馬路？」克羅里靠近他們一步。「快點交出來。」

「等等，他一定是在騙人的。」摔望遠鏡的惡魔鼓起殘存的勇氣阻止他的同伴把筆記本交給克羅里。「哈斯塔一直強調不能相信他。」

「哈斯塔有沒有告訴過你我把聖水倒在里戈的頭上時他叫得像小女孩一樣？」

惡魔們交頭接耳，顯然被克羅里的威脅動搖了，但回去之後會受到的懲罰也有同樣的嚇阻作用。「你......你現在又沒有把聖水帶在身上。」

阿茲拉斐爾闖了進來，舉起一瓶礦泉水。「他沒有帶著聖水，但我有。」

「他是天使，他不說謊，」克羅里看著心虛望向地板的阿茲拉斐爾。「你們最好相信他。」

「如果我們洩漏秘密回去會死得很慘！」惡魔尖叫著說。

「你們不說，我們不說，誰會知道呢？」克羅里慢慢靠近他們。「我很快翻一下，只需要幾秒就好了。」

克羅里一把搶過筆記本，然後迅速翻閱一遍。

「上面寫了什麼？」阿茲拉斐爾問。

「七點二十五分，到日本料理慘廳，吃蓋在飯上面的生肉，甜點是轟豆湯。」克羅里唸著筆記本的內容。「是餐廳不是慘廳，是紅豆湯不是轟豆湯。你們應該好好學學寫字。」

「我們又不用考試！」惡魔們抗議著。

「而且那不是什麼蓋在飯上面的生肉，」阿茲拉斐爾一臉被冒犯的樣子。「那是生魚片握壽司，全倫敦評價最好的日本料理店的招牌菜。」

克羅里把筆記本丟回給惡魔們，他們立刻從窗戶跳出去。

「幸好這裡只是二樓，」克羅里從窗戶探頭出去又縮回來。「要是把身體弄壞他們就知道申請新的有多麻煩。」

「他們真的在觀察我們。」阿茲拉斐爾撿起被拋下的望遠鏡。「我們該怎麼辦？」

「我想我們應該跳舞。」克羅里說。

10\. 來跳舞吧

加百列不喜歡和敵人接觸。既無必要，又令人厭煩。誰能想到這些髒兮兮臭烘烘的東西曾經是他們的天使兄弟姐妹。天使和惡魔是對立的兩邊，根本不該在戰場以外的地方見面。但現在情況特殊。

「已經過了十小時了！」大袞像足球隊教練一樣拍著手大喊，只差沒有穿運動服和掛口哨。「加油！堅持下去！再跳七小時就可以了！」

有些意志不堅的惡魔早在第三或第四個小時就放棄投降。看在加百列眼裡，他們就是一群弱不經風的廢物。在天堂的時候他們為了無謂的自尊背棄了主，在地獄他們又為了腳痠而背棄了撒旦。不義之人到哪裡都不義，那刻在他們的骨頭上。雖然加百列不得不承認，要連跳十七個小時的舞的確是一大挑戰，但天堂的戰士們都還在奮戰不懈。

加百列低頭看一眼他的舞伴別西卜，正好一鼻子戳進他頭上的蒼蠅裡。他不懂，思想和立場上的自甘墮落為何都要伴隨著衛生習慣的敗壞。但或許這是別西卜個人品味的問題，或許他認為身為地獄鬼王出場時伴隨著蒼蠅環繞是很基本的排場，就像蝴蝶會在童話裡的公主身邊飛來飛去一樣。他往四周看了看，無法忽視惡魔們的改變。有許多惡魔不再穿著骯髒破舊的過時服裝，或散發著臭味，他們都試圖穿得像克羅里，把兩隻因為缺乏運動而腫脹的大腿硬生生塞進緊身皮褲裡。

對於他們的努力，加百列突然有一陣感慨。畢竟天使和惡魔有相同的根源，他們會往同一個方向思考也很合理。當聖德芬回報，哈斯塔親吻他的手時，第一個跳進加百列腦海裡的念頭就是，惡魔們想的和天使一樣。如果米迦勒有熟讀他們跟蹤克羅里和阿茲拉斐爾的觀察報告，就會知道克羅里曾經對阿茲拉斐爾做出一樣的事，而不會氣呼呼地罵一頭霧水的聖德芬「憑什麼」。他們的敵人和天使一樣，正在試著找出兩個叛徒的秘密。別西卜約加百列見面，說他們知道為什麼聖德芬要餵哈斯塔吃東西，說他們兩邊需要合作。的確，這項實驗缺少惡魔或天使任何一方，都無法成功。

於是兩邊的人馬約在這裡，一間廢棄的工廠裡，舉行一場慘不忍睹的舞會。

「他媽的，加百列。」別西卜因為太累了已經生氣不起來。「你又踩到我的腳了，這都已經是第幾次了？」

「今天是我們天使第一次學跳舞，跳不好也沒辦法。」加百列承認。

不只有別西卜這樣報怨，過去十小時裡，其他惡魔也不時因為被天使踩了腳而大呼小叫，然後和對方互相咆哮指責幾分鐘再繼續跳舞。天使跳得實在不怎麼樣，大部分的時候都被惡魔拖著晃過來晃過去。但惡魔也沒有好到哪裡去，他們會跳舞，不表示他們跳得好。從外人的眼光看來，他們大概像是一群有肢體障礙的人，身體僵硬地轉來轉去。唯一可以看的就是哈斯塔和聖德芬這一對了。米迦勒和聖德芬爭執了一會，加百列決定還是讓聖德芬和哈斯塔跳舞，畢竟哈斯塔親過聖德芬的手背，聖德芬也餵他吃過東西。如果改變需要慢慢累積，那他們倆是最接近成功的人了。他們跳得不算好看，但至少移動得很流暢，相處上也沒有問題，沒有打起來。別西卜說哈斯塔還在為了聖德芬企圖用煙燻鮭魚三明治謀殺他而生氣，聖德芬則一臉從容就義的表情。

「那邊那兩個！」大袞教練指著一對筋疲力盡的天使和魔鬼說。「要抱在一起，看到影片了嗎？克羅里和阿茲拉斐爾跳舞的時候是抱在一起的，你們也要這麼做！」

他們架在工廠半空中的大螢幕裡正播映著他們偷拍的影像：克羅里和阿茲拉斐爾抱在一起，在發行時間跨幅長達一百年的無數首情歌裡，他們優雅地跳著慢舞，整整十七個小時。儘管一開始阿茲拉斐爾也遇到了障礙，但克羅里相當有耐心，牽著阿茲拉斐爾的手，摟著他的腰，一步又一步，一小時又一小時，教會阿茲拉斐爾跳慢舞並不是指用比較慢的速度，去跳加沃特舞的意思。阿茲拉斐爾的頭靠在克羅里的肩膀上，閉著眼睛，他看起來很放鬆，很幸福的樣子。

可憐的阿茲拉斐爾，加百列心想，他故障得多麼徹底。

「到底要跳到什麼時候？」又一個崩潰的惡魔大喊。「我真的好累！」

惡魔們紛紛附和著。加百列冷笑，從開始到現在，受不了棄權的都是惡魔，他們寧可被教練揍也不願再回到比賽現場。加百列看看自己的士兵，堅毅地挺直胸膛，忍耐連跳十小時舞的腳痛，還有和惡魔抱在一起的心理衝擊。他們看見自己的長官都和蒼蠅王抱在一起了，更沒有理由退縮。

「你的惡魔也太嬌生慣養。」加百列說。「才十小時就受不了，我的人還能再跳十小時。」

別西卜抬起他永遠不高興的臉。「那是因為我們的舞伴很爛！根本不會跳只會拖累我們！」

「我們是天使，我們本來就不會跳舞。」加百列理直氣壯地說。

「你有想過一個更簡單的方法嗎？」別西卜說。「去問你們老闆到底是怎麼回事？」

加百列不講話。他不想讓別西卜知道，全能的主已經很少和他們說話了。主對加百列或其他高階天使的詢問或提議，都只是簡單的一個「好啊」，或者乾脆就沒有回應。加百列投訴了阿茲拉斐爾的不當行為，主什麼也沒說。對於阿茲拉斐爾的懲戒案，也始終沒有下文。難道主不認為他們做錯了嗎？克羅里和阿茲拉斐爾粗暴地停止了世界末日的開啟，難道沒有破壞主的大計畫嗎？因為這偉大的計畫太過不可言說，所以加百列也搞不清楚到底是應該被執行還是應該被阻止。

但這可不能被惡魔知道。要是惡魔們知道天使和全能的主之間的溝通管道有堵塞的現象，他們一定會指著天使的鼻子大笑說，哈哈，你們也沒什麼了不起的，爹地也不理你們了。加百列看著別西卜不懷好意盯著他，他想，哈哈，爹地把你們趕到地下室去了。

「全能的主不會把心思放在這等小事上。」加百列說。

「世界末日被阻止了耶，這還算是小事嗎？」別西卜不以為然地說。

「那是因為撒旦不懂怎麼教小孩，也不懂如何管理員工。」

「克羅里一直是優良員工，是你的人勾引他誤入歧途。」

「阿茲拉斐爾一向循規蹈矩，是克羅里誘惑他走向罪惡。」

「那本來就是他的工作，誘惑別人做壞事！」

「那也是阿茲拉斐爾的工作，去破壞惡魔的詭計！」

他們同時意識到從這樣的觀點看來，克羅里和阿茲拉斐爾其實根本沒有做錯事。

「但他們還是叛徒。」別西卜強調。

「的確是，和惡魔私奔實在太過......離經叛道。」

「私奔？我稱他們是通敵。」

「在這個情況之下，兩者皆是。」

「十七個小時，到底他們為什麼要跳這麼久的舞？」

「有沒有可能......」加百列光是要說出口都覺得這想法很荒謬。「他們是在耍我們的？」

別西卜想了想。「他們不知道我們在暗中觀察他們啊。而且為了耍我們而跳了十七個小時的舞這不是很蠢嗎。」

又有一對選手棄賽了。他們指責對方故意踩自己的腳，很臭，抱得太緊，戴墨鏡的惡魔大喊我有洗澡，接著和天使大打出手，被雙方的人拉開了。

「加油！」大袞穿梭在一對對狼狽的舞伴之間。「再跳六個半小時就可以了！」

11\. 合而為一

克羅里正在倒立，用手在他的公寓裡走來走去。他已經這麼做一個小時了，因為他又發現埋伏在對面的賞鳥人。上次他和阿茲拉斐爾硬是跳了十七個小時的舞，事後兩個人都累壞了，癱倒在地上，腳都腫了起來。阿茲拉斐爾信誓旦旦，只要他活著的一天就再也不跳舞。克羅里也很累，但他只要想到天使和惡魔會想辦法跳那麼久的舞，就覺得很值得。他事後又做了吃生雞蛋、在泰唔士河畔裸奔、在皮卡迪利廣場大唱辣妹合唱團的歌，還有現在的倒立走路。很幼稚沒錯，但看見聖德芬因為裸奔被人類警察逮捕，還有哈斯塔在廣場上唱《合而為一》的影片被放到推特上還衝進熱門排行榜。他想繼續幼稚下去。

阿茲拉斐爾這時候跑了進來。他拿著奈頓醫生的書，因為奔跑而氣喘吁吁。

克羅里結束倒立的狀態。「怎麼了？」

阿茲拉斐爾把書翻開，遞給克羅里。「你看，他記得。」

克羅里接過書。「我以為你會帶走所有和你有關的記憶。」

阿茲拉斐爾走到窗邊，扶著窗台，試著呼吸新鮮空氣。「他的確不記得我，但他記得你。」

很不幸的，我今天碰見來到巴塞隆納之後的第一個瘟疫病人。他是在港口搬貨的工人，發高燒，咳嗽，痰裡有血，脖子腫大，皮膚泛出黑色。我給他一些藥草，清洗身體，要他的家人為他念祈禱文五十次。有了第一個，很快就會有第二個，第一百個。我得和其他瘟疫醫生討論接下來的防疫問題。我們都住在同一間酒館裡，由同一位治安官大人聘請而來。奇怪的是，我們都不記得那位大人的名字和長相了，但他給我們的藥草和大筆診金都還在診所裡。我知道有人會拿著這一大筆錢跑掉，但我不會。和死神搏鬥是我的職責，上帝會與我同在。 

回酒館之前，我在公共馬車站看見安東尼‧克羅里大人。他登上出城的馬車，沒有看見我。看來他是要離開巴塞隆納了。我想到他和他心儀的阿茲拉‧斐爾小姐，不知道他們是否結伴同行。我想克羅里大人是不會拋下阿茲拉‧斐爾小姐的。雖然我看不見坐在他對面的人，但我很肯定那是阿茲拉‧斐爾小姐。因為克羅里大人一臉憂心，深情款款地注視著她，還遞給她一盒牛嘎糖點心。只有心愛的人能讓一個男人露出那樣的表情。他們終於下定決心私奔了，我為他們感到開心。我是個不幸的人，瘟疫帶走我的艾爾莎，因此我這一生都要和瘟疫戰鬥，但至少有一對有情人，在我的建議之下，能夠長相廝守。這帶給我不少安慰。願上帝守護他們。

「他知道你......和我。」阿茲拉斐爾說。「他前面幾篇有寫你去找他看診的事。」

克羅里把書輕輕闔上。「我去找他看過頭痛的問題。他說我沒有頭痛，我只是......戀愛了。」

「和這位阿茲拉‧斐爾小姐？」

「他自己想的。」克羅里看著奈頓醫生的書。「我猜這幾百年來看過這本書的人都會認為我是分不清頭痛或戀愛的笨蛋了吧。」

「你不是笨蛋。」阿茲拉斐爾伸出手。「來，過來我這裡。」

克羅里走過去，握住阿茲拉斐爾的手。「奈頓醫生有熬過那次瘟疫嗎？」

「他活過那次大流行，卻沒有活過戰爭。」

「至少他不是輸給瘟疫，艾爾莎會以他為榮的。」

「這麼多年了，我竟然都不知道。」阿茲拉斐爾低頭看著他們交握在一起的手。「你應該告訴我的。」

「我不能告訴你，我們是惡魔和天使，我們是敵對的兩方啊。」克羅里說。

「再也不是了。」阿茲拉斐爾說。他靠近克羅里，嘴唇貼上克羅里的。

克羅里一開始極度震驚到不知該如何反應，但他讓一切順其自然，奔向他沒有想過但樂觀其成的方向。他想到他在網路上看到一切關於讓約會順利的小訣竅、製造氣氛的方法、讓對方心動的殺手鐧，都沒有來自六百多年前的幾行字來得有效。他一個彈指，拉下公寓裡每扇窗戶的百葉窗。他相信對面的賞鳥人已經看到足以回去交差並製造更多混亂的畫面了，接下來的時刻，他不願意和任何人分享。

12\. 底線

加百列和別西卜面對面坐著。一個人的一生中，總要面對難以抉擇的困境，即使是天使也是。如今他面對的困境是，他的底線在何處？他願意踩下去嗎？他願意為了勝利不擇手段嗎？

他們瞪著彼此，克羅里和阿茲拉斐爾的照片攤在桌子上。他們在親吻，然後百葉窗就全拉上了，什麼都看不到。

「他們不是在做我想的那件事吧？」別西卜說。

「恐怕就是。」加百列沉重地說。

「不會爆炸嗎？」

「很顯然沒有。」

「怎麼會？」

「那是個我無法回答的問題。」

「等一下！別忘了天使和惡魔都是沒有性別的！」米迦勒跳出來。「他們沒有......工具。」

「或許他們想辦法長出來了。」別西卜短促地笑了，在加百列聽來感覺很焦慮。「誰知道呢？克羅里連聖水都不怕了，阿茲拉斐爾站在業火裡像在淋浴一樣！」

「之後緊急派出去的技術人員有錄到什麼嗎？」加百列問。

「只有一句話。」大袞翻著技術人員的監聽紀錄。「我哀俺阿欸你。」

「愛。」加百列垂下肩膀，不在乎他的手下可能會發現他的洩氣。「純粹又強大的力量。」

「那正是我們沒有的東西。」別西卜抓著他的蒼蠅帽。「可惡。」

「或許根本不是因為他們做了什麼，而是他們對彼此產生了愛。」加百列試著做出結論。

別西卜斜眼看著哈斯塔和聖德芬。「你想如果我們把他們倆關在一起一百年他們會喔啊屋額上彼此嗎？」

「不可能。」哈斯塔和聖德芬異口同聲回答。

「聖德芬做不到，我可以試試。」米迦勒自告奮勇說。「只要哈斯塔換件衣服和洗洗澡。」

「我有保持骯髒的權利。」哈斯塔向米迦勒豎起中指，米迦勒看不懂那是什麼意思。「滾開，我寧可跟想謀殺我的聖德芬關在一起，至少他很強悍。」

「謝謝，你也不差，至少你會跳舞。」聖德芬說。「假髮也很有型。」

「這是好的開始！」加百列站起來，他的鬥志又回來了。「我想我們可以安排他們定期見面，去約會，培養感情，日子久了或許他們就會愛上彼此了。就先試個......一百年，你覺得怎麼樣。」

別西卜聳肩，反正他也沒有更好的主意了。「就先試一百年吧。」

「等我哦哀喔呀上天使，得到能力。」哈斯塔咬牙切齒說。「我就要把克羅里碎屍萬段！」

「很好很好。」加百列露出通常用來敷衍員工的假笑。「加油！努力愛上彼此吧。」

加百列和別西卜此刻充滿了信心。他們都是或曾是主的戰士，他們協助主創造了一片天地，幫助世界運行。沒有什麼是他們做不到的。等他們成功發現了秘密，把自己升級成更完美的造物，他們在摧毀彼此之前，會先讓兩個叛徒付出應有的代價。那一天會來到的，哈斯塔和聖德芬會愛上彼此的，加百列和別西卜都如此深信不疑。

13\. 從此過著幸福快樂的日子

克羅里和阿茲拉斐爾後來就再也沒有見過從天堂和地獄來找麻煩的人了。

\--完--


	6. 因為你是我的玫瑰

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這篇不是故事，而是心得文。我不太確定AO3上能不能心得文，但還是放上來好了。

之前看到推上有人說，阿茲拉斐爾有點怕會被克羅里拋下，因為克羅里一直在改變，他的髮型和外貌、一直緊跟科技潮流發展的腳步，而阿茲拉斐爾則是一直維持不變。這個說法本來很戳我。可是後來我改變了我的想法。

阿茲拉斐爾也沒有一直維持不變，至少他的服裝一直到十九世紀才停止變化，只保留了細節(領結和帽子)的更動，到了二十世紀連領結都維持下來了。我想有一部分的原因就是十九世紀之後男裝的演變就沒有那麼大了，你穿那樣走在路上別人不會覺得很奇怪，可是如果你穿著羅馬帝國時期的罩袍走在十六世紀的倫敦街頭那一定非常詭異，會引來注意。阿茲拉斐爾喜歡十九世紀的服裝，剛好服裝演變潮流沒有變得太多，他也就不換了。

他有沒安全感嗎？我想還是有，教堂那一段的劇本有寫，他看見克羅里出現，心就融化，「原來他們還是朋友」，他本來以為自己已經失去克羅里了。結果克羅里，一個惡魔，踏進教堂是真的會痛，有可能誤觸聖水而被毀滅的惡魔，跟他將近一百年沒說話，為了救他跑進教堂。阿茲再怎樣遲鈍，現在也應該發現克羅里愛他。而他也在這時候，發現自己一直都愛著克羅里。

阿茲拉斐爾給我的感覺，套用一句流行語，就是「被愛的有恃無恐」。他知道克羅里愛他，所以他可以大大方方拒絕他，因為他知道克羅里不會放棄再問一次；他可以對克羅里提出無理要求：我的大衣髒了，但我不想自己處理，你可以幫我處理嗎？他知道克羅里會為他做。他不去學新的科技，用轉盤式電話，用很舊型的電腦，也不學開車，因為他知道克羅里會為他保留舊式的電話答錄機，他知道克羅里很樂意載他到任何他想去的地方。

如果他害怕失去克羅里，他會為了和他保持聯繫，去打扮，用智慧型手機，學電腦，學開車，可是他沒有，因為他知道不管自己做什麼，克羅里還是會待在他的身邊，所以他可以隨心所欲做自己。他可以有一些龜龜毛毛的原則，克羅里會遷就他；他可以慢吞吞吃東西，克羅里會等他。他知道克羅里愛他，他也很樂意在他的愛裡撒嬌。

1967年那一次，他說you go too fast for me，如果他真的很沒有安全感，他就不會強迫克羅里慢下腳步來配合他，他知道克羅里會等他。儘管克羅里已經等他6000年了，但他還是會等他。克羅里會等阿茲拉斐爾調整自己的心態，就算再等6000年也沒關係，阿茲拉斐爾對克羅里的愛很有信心。

克羅里就比較辛苦一點。我常看到有人想像克羅里會在「得手」之後「玩得很誇張」，可是我自己是覺得，如果他們倆真的開始交往了，克羅里反而會是當機的那個。他其實還滿純情的。喜歡的對象6000年不變，吵架之後阿茲拉斐爾有方法去排解寂寞(去gay吧跳舞)，克羅里直接睡過整個十九世紀。更不要說各種寵阿茲拉斐爾的行為了。他是死守一株玫瑰的小王子，但和小王子不同的是，他就連要離開這個星球，都想把玫瑰挖起來帶走。

小王子裡面有一段話我覺得好適合克羅里的感覺：「我那朵玫瑰，別人以為她和你們一樣，但她單獨一朵就勝過你們全部。因為她是我澆灌的。因為她是我放在花罩中的。因為她是我用屏風保護起來的。因為她身上的毛毛蟲是我除掉的。因為我傾聽過她的哀怨，她的吹噓，有時甚至是她的沉默。因為她是我的玫瑰。」阿茲拉斐爾在其他人眼裡可能就是許許多多的天使裡的其中一個，權位不是最高的，能力不是最強的，長相不是最美的，可是克羅里就只愛他，因為阿茲拉斐爾是他的天使。

克羅里一直到1967年才知道阿茲也愛他，這真的太久太久了，而阿茲拉斐爾還有很多顧忌，他也願意一直等下去。大概是想說6000年都等了，再等個幾十年也沒差吧。沒有馬上餓虎撲羊實在是偉大的真愛了。

當然除了愛我覺得他們倆之間很可貴的就是尊重。阿茲拉斐爾以為克羅里拿聖水是為了自殺，如果他為了不讓克羅里傷害自己，拿了假的聖水給克羅里，克羅里也不會去驗貨的對吧？那麼里戈和哈斯塔找上門的時候，克羅里就要真的死翹翹了。可是阿茲拉斐爾拿的是真的聖水，雖然他很擔心克羅里，雖然他很難過，但他還是尊重克羅里的意願，帶給他最神聖的聖水，即使他有可能失去他。

同樣的，世界末日迫在眉梢，克羅里就算急得跳腳，阿茲拉斐爾不願意跟他離開，他也沒有把阿茲敲暈塞進車裡帶走。如果他們沒有碰到後來的事，克羅里真的會丟下阿茲拉斐爾跑到alpha centauri去嗎？我覺得不會。克羅里這個惡魔版的小王子不會拋下玫瑰走掉，他會留在玫瑰身邊跟他死在一起。

因為你是我的玫瑰。


	7. 不一樣，也很棒

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這篇不是故事，而是心得文。

上個禮拜，我把好預兆的電視劇看完了。身為這本書多年的書迷，對於能夠改編成影集，是既期待又怕受傷害。看完之後，我震驚了，如此可愛，如此甜蜜的電視劇是真的存在的嗎(尖叫)。大概是因為編劇就是原著作者之一的尼爾蓋曼，所以這部影集大致上貼合原著，只不過劇情主要的焦點，書中是偏向敵基督小孩亞當，影集則較偏向魔鬼克羅里與天使阿茲拉斐爾的故事。新增加的戲份，也都和他們的關係變化有關。

於是我們有了這樣一段長達六千年的愛情故事。

不是我們腐女看人基。兩位演員，飾演阿茲拉斐爾的麥可辛，和飾演克羅里的大衛田納特，都公開說過自己是以「愛著對方」的感覺來演出的，尼爾蓋曼也大方確認過他們是相愛的。既然如此，我覺得從愛的角度來為這部戲的角色發展下註解做分析，並沒有不可以。以下是我個人的感想，充滿主觀的心得與粗淺的分析，也有大量的劇情。如果你看完了劇還覺得他們只是純純的友情，那我強烈建議你不要再看下去。

第三集開場近三十分鐘的戲，是在告訴觀眾，克羅里和阿茲拉斐爾這六千年來情感的發展，他們如何走到現在這一步。自從他們開始一起工作摸魚(大約是亞瑟王時期後，因為到莎士比亞時期他們已經合作過幾十次了)，他們的互動就變得親密，不再只是工作上的偶遇，他們明顯是有私交的。大家萌到暈厥的教堂戲，麥可辛曾經說過，這是阿茲拉斐爾愛上克羅里的瞬間。阿茲拉斐爾因為克羅里帥到驚天動地而愣住的表情，再加上抒情溫柔的配樂，我認為這根本就不是暗示了。但阿茲拉斐爾不是到這時候才愛上克羅里，他只是神經比較大條，到現在才知道。麥可辛是個很棒的演員，他的阿茲拉斐爾在某些時刻的眼神和表情，明顯是墜入愛河時的羞怯和甜蜜，在教堂之前的幾場戲我們就都可以看見這樣的表現。

毫無疑問是克羅里先愛上阿茲拉斐爾的，或許早在伊甸園裡，阿茲拉斐爾舉起翅膀讓他躲雨的時候他就愛上了他。從阿茲拉斐爾在城牆上第一次和克羅里相遇的反應來看，克羅里還是天使的時候，他們並不認識。阿茲拉斐爾說自己「從未真正殺死過什麼」，搞不好當年的天堂大戰他也沒有參與。克羅里和阿茲拉斐爾同在伊甸園「工作」，克羅里一定暗中觀察著阿茲拉斐爾，知道他有一把火焰劍，也知道他不是看到惡魔就喊殺喊打的天使，才會勇敢去和阿茲拉斐爾說話。和阿茲拉斐爾相處，克羅里常流露譏諷和看似不在乎的態度，僅管他的確很在乎阿茲拉斐爾。大衛田納特說，克羅里當然愛著阿茲拉斐爾，但他也很痛恨自己愛著阿茲拉斐爾，因為他是惡魔，不應該愛上誰。這也很能解釋克羅里的態度。我只是在附近所以順便救你(然後就陪阿茲拉斐爾去吃可麗餅了)；即使踏進教堂會痛，我救了你不被納粹殺掉還順手救了你珍貴的書，也只是小意思(然後還隨口一句送你回家吧)。他必須這麼表現，才能讓自己的罪惡感減輕一點。不過這些偽裝在他以為阿茲拉斐爾死掉的那一瞬間就完全瓦解了，他那樣悲痛，無法裝做不在乎。

當然他也有很有耐心的時候。例如他告訴哈姆雷特的演員「你應該繼續演下去」，我覺得那也是順著阿茲拉斐爾的意思而非出於他自己好心；當阿茲拉斐爾抱怨大衣被弄髒，他也沒有「你怎麼這麼煩」而是很快替他除去汙漬；劇中有兩次他們用餐時，克羅里沒有吃東西，而是專注地看著阿茲拉斐爾吃。有可能克羅里不太吃東西，我們也可以猜測是阿茲拉斐爾吃太多了以至於克羅里的餐點都吃完了盤子都被收走了阿茲拉斐爾還在吃(想想看其他天使會說什麼？你該減個肥、這有什麼好吃的、你吃太多了)。但無論哪種情況，克羅里都沒有嫌他動作慢吃太多，而是耐心地等待甚至注視著。阿茲拉斐爾是天使，能行奇蹟，基本上人類的威脅傷害不了他，只是會被罵，還要寫報告，他其實有能力把自己從危機中拯救出來，克羅里當然也很清楚這一點。但是，每次他「有危險」，克羅里還是跑來救他，而阿茲拉斐爾也總是感動地道謝，沒有將之視為無意義的行為。克羅里在以為阿茲拉斐爾死掉之前就因為世界末日即將來臨而拋下他強撐的「不在乎」。過去他們為了聖水吵架可以賭氣將近一百年不講話，但這次命在旦夕，他們吵完架之後他卻跑去找阿茲拉斐爾道歉，只希望阿茲拉斐爾可以快點跟他走。最後面對撒旦，他已經絕望了，卻因為阿茲拉斐爾威脅再也不跟他講話而振作起來。在愛情面前無能為力，只能認輸投降，克羅里也真是深情的男子。

如果教堂這一段是阿茲拉斐爾確認自己愛上克羅里，那麼阿茲拉斐爾送聖水那一段就是克羅里終於確認阿茲拉斐爾也愛著他。那一段很有意思，特別是阿茲拉斐爾說“you go too fast for me”，克羅里兩次提出要送他去任何他想去的地方，但阿茲拉斐爾用這句話拒絕了他。對阿茲拉斐爾來說，要放下身分去追求心之所向，還是需要更多勇氣和時間的。不過，阿茲拉斐爾還是給了他承諾，說之後會和他去野餐，和他去麗池飯店約會吃飯。這對阿茲拉斐爾來說，已經是邁出很大一步。畢竟他對自己以及來自天堂/原生家庭的限制，顯然比克羅里大得多。

阿茲拉斐爾在這部戲裡經歷了不僅僅是阻止世界末日，更多的是自我認同的轉變。我忘了是尼爾蓋曼還是麥可辛說，阿茲拉斐爾喜歡做自己。他的包袱比較重一點，他不像克羅里一樣對自己的陣營沒有認同感，他比較乖，也是一直強調自己和克羅里是兩個敵對陣營不是朋友的那個人，儘管他愛著克羅里，還是出於本能或恐懼而否認。在公園和加百列跑步談話那一段，加百列說他是戰鬥機器，但他說I'm soft。阿茲拉斐爾是在那一刻終於意識到自己和其他人不一樣。他不像其他天使，不會屠殺一整個城市的百姓，不會把地球上的人命當作是取得勝利的過程裡無可避免的損失，不像他們一樣冷硬，不像他們急於投入戰爭，他喜歡吃喜歡書喜歡戲劇喜歡地球上的生活。他和其他人不一樣，我想他就是那時候才決定越級告狀背叛天堂甚至殺掉敵基督小孩以阻止世界末日發生。他最後也真的朝亞當開槍了，只是因為崔西夫人的阻止才沒有成功。他有很多個人的原則，小自不想自己用魔法洗去大衣的髒汙，大到不想殺生，最重要的是他不想違背身為天使的道德感，最後卻隨著情況緊急而打破。

雖然阿茲拉斐爾否認，但他和克羅里的確有很多相似之處。一個是唯一會跳舞的天使，另一個是唯一有想像力的惡魔。對於所屬群體而言，他們都是格格不入的。阿茲拉斐爾不像其他天使一樣聽話、古板、勤奮、冷酷強悍；克羅里不像其他惡魔一樣，聽話、古板、勤奮、邪惡無情。天使和惡魔畢竟系出同源，他們其實非常相像，甚至有共同的奮鬥目標(世界末日大戰)，只是在善與惡上站了不同的位置。這種格格不入的感覺，對克羅里而言特別嚴重。身為天使，他不夠順從，冒犯了上帝的「家父長權威」，被趕出天堂；身為惡魔，雖然是地獄大紅人，但他獲得讚揚的業績，像西班牙宗教法庭和第二次世界大戰，都是他從人類那裡加油添醋偷來的。相反的，他自己認真執行的，像M25公路和讓網路斷線等，都沒有獲得掌聲。我不認為他真的多喜歡人間的生活，只是留在地球也比待在地獄這髒臭擁擠的地方，和一堆他不喜歡的人度過永生要好得多。更何況，在地球上有另一個和他一樣格格不入的阿茲拉斐爾，和他一起分享六千年祕密戀情的人，這對他來說，恐怕比地球或地球上的生命重要得更多。

所以我能理解為何阿茲拉斐爾在聽到克羅里向他要求聖水時他的第一個反應是「克羅里要拿來自殺」。克羅里對於自己墮天忿忿不平，他認為自己不過就是問了個問題，交到壞朋友，又不像路西法他們一樣直接挑戰質疑上帝，就被跟著貶為魔鬼。我們看得出來他很不甘心，阿茲拉斐爾一定也知道。其實我覺得，如果沒有阿茲拉斐爾一直以來的陪伴，或許他也真的就因為無聊或憤世嫉俗而了結自己也說不一定。他說「我是無法被原諒的，身為惡魔就是這樣」，而阿茲拉斐爾後來對他說「我原諒你」，阿茲拉斐爾可以說是克羅里的生命之光了，給他任何其他人都無法給予的慰藉。或許這就是為什麼克羅里如此喜愛重視阿茲拉斐爾的原因。

最後一集裡，他說「是時候離開花園了，讓我引誘你去吃午餐吧」，這一段可以說是前後呼應了。這是克羅里一直在做的事情，誘惑，不僅僅是誘惑人類去做壞事，他也一直誘惑阿茲拉斐爾偏離天堂/原生家庭為他設定的框架，克羅里勸他工作的時候打混摸魚，勸他阻止世界末日，更和他發展了兩邊都不會允許的關係。當初是因為克羅里的引誘，夏娃才去吃蘋果，也因此亞當和夏娃才被趕離伊甸園，而這次他用「午餐」引誘阿茲拉斐爾離開「花園」。這個午餐和克羅里本人，就像蘋果一樣，讓阿茲拉斐爾嚐到了善與惡，快樂與痛苦，還有愛的滋味，令他一步一步離開伊甸園/天堂這個不知人間事的地方，踏進五彩繽紛的地球。阿茲拉斐爾最終可以擺脫天堂/家庭的束縛，光明正大做他自己，愛他所愛，無論是食物，書本，還是克羅里。

然後前面我說阿茲拉斐爾的包袱，在克羅里幾次提出「私奔」提議的時候我們可以清楚感覺到。阿茲拉斐爾當然無法不管地球人死活自己和克羅里逃到另一個星球，僅管在分手露臺那一段，我們看得出來克羅里的提議觸動了他，就是克羅里竟然這樣在乎他。然後克羅里跑去跟他道歉的時候，也看得出來他不是毫無感覺的，但責任感還是讓他留了下來。最後呢，因為書店燒掉了，克羅里要他搬去他家，看得出來他想答應，但還是對於天堂/原生家庭的反應很在意。不過，顯然他是同意的，至少回到倫敦那一晚，他是在克羅里家過夜的。我是覺得如果亞當沒有把一切回復原狀，修復書店，阿茲拉斐爾可能就真的和克羅里住在一起了，畢竟他已經被天堂放逐/脫離原生家庭了，他只需要一個理由讓他和克羅里更進一步而已。

同樣面對自我認同轉變的克羅里，則是在最後接受自己內心也是有一點良善的事實，在麗池飯店和阿茲拉斐爾為世界，也為他們自己乾杯。當在醫院裡，阿茲拉斐爾這樣說的時候，克羅里的反應很大，強烈地否認。但我認為他不覺得自己受到冒犯，而是他害怕身為惡魔卻有良善一面的事實，會摧毀他身為惡魔的認知。他本來就不認為自己應該獲得「成為惡魔」這樣的懲罰，萬一成為一個有良心的惡魔，他的立足點該放在哪裡呢？不過到最後，他也被放逐出地獄了，他不需要再去顧慮規則或其他惡魔的觀感，他可以大大方方做自己。他的確不夠好，也沒有那麼壞，他還有能力去愛本應該是敵人的阿茲拉斐爾，並且享受在地球上的生活。這就是克羅里本來的樣子。這不僅僅是「從此他們過著幸福快樂的日子」，而是他們終於可以接受自己真實的模樣。就和亞當一樣，你的出身不能決定你是誰，你的心才能決定。我覺得這比手牽手共同奔向夕陽，更讓人為他們感到開心。如果要讓我更開心就是讓他們結婚，主啊拜託了。

我之所以很喜歡這個故事，是因為它有個happy ending。地球安全了，相愛的人(無論是平凡的人類或是天使與魔鬼)都能在一起，小孩和小狗在草地上奔跑，陽光在樹梢間閃耀，一隻夜鶯在城市裡歌唱。世界的確依然很糟糕，但在這一團亂裡，有個溫暖的角落，有良善和美好的存在。人間永遠都值得。


End file.
